Love is Strength
by charmings88
Summary: Set in the mid-season 2. Emma and Charming are having a boring day at work and it seems like life is just starting to get normal again.
1. 5:30 Sharp

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Author's Note: This is another idea that I have been thinking of lately. Let me know what you think! **

**5:30 Sharp**

It had been one of those boring days at the sheriff's station. No calls. Just paperwork, which had piled up since the curse broke so Charming and Emma were stuck doing paperwork.

"Ahh if I have to look at one more file I might just scream!" Emma complained and put her head down on her desk.

"Little dramatic are we?" Charming chuckled. Leave to Emma to complain in such a dramatic way.

"It's not dramatic. Paperwork will be the death of me, it's worst fate anyone could have." Emma said very seriously.

Charming sighed and just gave her look that clearly said "_Seriously."_

"I just have to finish this one up and then we probably should make our rounds. You know Snow is expecting us home at 5:30 sharp or else she is going to have our heads." Charming said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yeah. What's that about anyway? Why is tonight so special? I mean it is a Tuesday, there isn't a holiday around and its no one's birthday. I just don't understand." Emma rambled; obviously the long day of paperwork has made her slightly grumpy. No offense to Grumpy.

Charming chuckles at her rant. "I think she just wants us to have some family time." It has become a regular thing for the Charmings to have family meals and other family activities.

"Well, I guess that's alright." Emma replied nonchalantly, but she would not mind having some more family time. She liked it more than she would ever admit.

"Why don't you go do the rounds while I finish up this file and then we can head home a little early. I wouldn't want to chance getting your mother upset so we better be safe by getting home early." Charming says.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to ensue the wrath of Mom." Emma replies. _Ah crap, I can't believe I just said that OUTLOUD. _Emma thinks with a grimace. "So I'll meet up with you in a little bit!"

Emma quickly makes her exit before Charming can say anything.

Charming just smiles and thinks about how Snow will like to hear about that slip. He is actually looking forward to tonight. Everything seems to be settling down in Storybrooke and he is ready for some family time. It is nice not to have to be searching for loved ones for once and just be able to have a normal life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a cold and slightly windy night in Storybrooke, as Emma makes her rounds around town. She wraps her red leather jacket around her tighter as the wind picks up. She is lost in thought as she makes her rounds that have become so routine that she hardly has to think about it. She likes being able to do this part of the job because it is normally quiet and gives her a break from her family. She likes having them around, but she still likes to have some alone time now and again. Although, it has been a couple of months since the curse broke, she still has a lot to come to terms with. For one, she has a family now. Also she is still coming to terms with the fact that all those fairytale characters that she thought to be fictional are in fact real. Including her parents that are Prince Charming and Snow White. Yeah, it is a lot to take in.

Emma is so lost in thought that she is taken off guard when two men grab her and pull her into the alley next to the flower shop. Emma isn't one to go down with out a fight so she starts to fight them off.

Emma grabs her gun, but one of the men kicks it out of her hand.

She uses all she has to fight them off and does a pretty good job at punching and kicking the daylights out of them, but she knows that she won't be able to keep them off for good. So she makes a maneuver to make a run for it when one of the men grabs her coat and she manages to shrug out of it.

She starts to run, but the other man trips her. She gets up as fast as she can but the both men are there again. She punches one of them and then continues to kick the other one. It is then that she notices an older gentleman standing behind them in the alley. She can't quite place him, but something about him gives her the chills.

In her distraction, one of the men use her gun to hit her over the head.

She feels a blinding pain and falls to ground. Right before she blacks out, she thinks, Oh crap, _Snow is going to kill me…. _


	2. Normal Life Not a Chance

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: There is some fighting involved.**

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! I thought I'd add some Snow and Henry in. Leave comments!**

**Normal Life…Not a Chance**

Snow and Henry are just returning home after going to the grocery store to prepare for their family night. Both of them are really excited for the night.

"So what are we exactly doing tonight?" Henry asks his grandma.

"I thought that after we eat dinner we could play games and then perhaps watch a movie!" Snow replies enthusiastically. She loves how Henry and her share the same excitement over spending time with family.

"Sounds awesome! So dinner is at 5:30?"

"Well, no it'll be ready at 6:00." Snow says with a small smile.

"But you told Gramps and Mom that they needed to be back by 5:30?" Henry gives Snow a confused look.

Snow grins widely as she says "I only told them that so that they wouldn't be late for dinner."

"Oh okay." Henry says with a mischievous grin on his face. " So it was part of Operation: Family Time." Henry smiles.

Snow laughs. She loves being able to spend time with Henry because he is so fun and loving. "Well we better get started on making the chicken alfredo if we are going to have dinner at 6!"

At about five o'clock, the phone rings and Snow picks up.

"Hello"

"_Hey Snow" Charming answers through the phone. _

"Don't tell me you aren't going to be home by 5:30!" Snow practically yells.

"_I wouldn't dream of it." Charming chuckles. "Actually, we should be a little earlier than 5:30. Emma is out making the rounds and then we are going to head home." _

"Oh great! Henry and I are working on dinner now."

"_What are we having? I am starving." _

"You will just have to wait and see." Snow teases.

"_I see how it is. Well, I let you go so I can finish this file before I meet up with Emma." _

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit! Love you!"

"_Love you to Snow." Charming says warmly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma shivers and then winces. As she starts to wake, she realizes that she is freezing and wonders why the heat isn't on when its so darn cold!? She wonders why her head hurts so much. _What happen yesterday? _Emma thinks.

As she wakes up a little more, she realizes that she is uncomfortable because her hands are tied behind her back. Then it all comes back, she had been doing her rounds when two men came out of nowhere and jumped her.

Emma can hear the men talking in the background, but cannot tell what they are saying. She can tell that she is still in the alley because she can feel the cold ground beneath her and the wall behind her. She starts to struggle against the ropes, if only she can get her hands free, she might have a chance to get away from these men. Whoever they are, the older man looks familiar. Then it hit her, she remembered that before the curse broke he was Storybrooke's District Attorney. She isn't sure who he was back in the Enchanted Forest, but whoever he was must not have liked her family, which isn't much of a surprise.

She briefly wondered what time it was and how many missed calls she has from Snow...

"Well, well, well. Look who is up. We haven't been properly introduced. You are obviously Emma and I am King George." The older man said.

"Of course you are." Emma replied sarcastically. Emma mentally kicked herself for not making that connection sooner. Of course it was King George. King George has been trying to kill her father or at least trying to ruin his happiness since he choose true love over marrying King Midas's daughter. Then King George tried to prevent Snow from having children so that David would feel his pain. Emma narrows her eyes as she asks "What do you want with me?"

King George snorts. "You sure are do take after David."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emma demanded. She already couldn't stand this man.

"Nothing dear, nothing. As you probably know your father and I don't see eye to eye."

"That's an understatement." Emma mutters and rolls her eyes.

" I have failed in the past at trying to ruin your father's happiness, but this time I will succeed." King George said as he glared at Emma.

"It's not going to work, it hasn't in the past, and it definitely won't now." Emma said as she glared right back at him.

"Well, we'll see about that. Now lets call your father." King George said with a smirk. Somehow he had gotten Emma's phone and was now calling David.

Emma wasn't sure what kind of game King George was playing, but she was sure that she wouldn't like it. And she really was not planning on being the damsel in distress, if she could help it. Emma started to work harder on the ropes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where are you, Emma? _Charming thinks as he looks down at his phone, which clearly shows that it is 5:45. He has been pacing in front of the station for last 10 minutes, trying not to be the overprotective father and calling her because she is a little late. Although, he is surprised that he hasn't got a call from Snow yet. Normally, she starts calling the minute your late.

He is tempted just to call Emma because she should have been back by now. He is starting to get concerned because she would probably have called him if she knew she was going to be late. Emma wouldn't risk infuriating Snow without a good reason.

He finally decides to call Emma, but right at that moment he gets a call.


	3. Breaking Out the Sword

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (some violence: fighting/holding someone against their will)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! This chapter is a little intense, but I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! **

**Breaking out the Sword**

Finally, it's Emma! Charming says as he looks at his phone and answers it. "Emma, please tell me your are on your way here! Snow is so going to be so mad at us!"

"_No, this isn't Emma." King George chuckles through the receiver. _

Charming grits his teeth and clinches his fist. If anyone saw him they would think he was about to kill someone from the angry look on his face. As soon as Charming heard his voice, he knew exactly who it was and why Emma hadn't shown up. _King George. He has another thing coming if he tries to mess with my daughter. _Charming thinks with great determination and building anger.

"Where's my daughter?" Charming said in a deathly quiet voice.

"_Oh, she is here. We thought you would like to join us. You ruined my happiness, now I am going to ruin yours, starting with your daughter." _

"If you put a scratch on her, I will kill you." Charming threatens in a steel voice.

_King George snorts, "I am going to take her away from you, just like my son was taken from me. Meet us in the Alley by the flower shop and come alone." King George ends the call abruptly._

Charming is seething as he runs into the station to get his sword because with this man he better come prepared. He is an enraged father that is on a mission and no one is stopping him from getting to his daughter.

He jumps in this truck and races to the alley where King George has his daughter. _ No one is taking his daughter from him again. _Charming will not allow it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Henry is watching his Grandma pace the apartment. He has to give her some props because till this point she had not started calling his Mom and Gramps. They are a half an hour late, so he isn't surprised that she has started calling them. He is even getting worried.

Henry watches as Snow calls Charming. Then Emma. Then Charming. Again and Again. At one point, she started calling one of them on the landline and the other on her cell phone at the same time. It would be funny to watch if he wasn't starting to get worried. _Where could they be? Gramps called Grandma to say they were going to be early and now they are about an hour late. Something has to be wrong or they got caught up in something. _Henry worries as Snow continues to call their lost family members.

Henry walks slowly over to Snow and asks in a frighten voice, "Do you think they are alright?

Snow smiles softly as she puts both phones down and kneels in front of him. "I am sure they just got caught up on something right before they were going to leave. Don't worry. They will probably be home soon. Then we can continue with Operation: Family Time."

"Okay." Henry says a little unconvincingly.

Snow is worried, but she can tell that Henry is getting upset so she decides to wait a little longer before trying to call again. _I am sure they are okay…wait who am I kidding…when is anything in this family fine! I am probably overacting, but I have to stay calm for Henry. They better have a good reason why they are an hour late…. _Snow thinks as she leads Henry to the couch. She holds her cell phone in her hand as she rubs Henry back with her other hand. She will give them another 5 minutes before she calls again. "Let's watch something while we wait." Snow suggests.

Henry shrugs his shoulders and turns on the TV. Neither of them are really watching what is on the screen because they know in their hearts that something isn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma is furious after she heard what King George had said on the phone to David. She is not scared for herself and finds herself having absolute trust in her father. After all, he is Prince Charming. She is more anger that King George would try to hurt her family. She is not going to let this happen and she draws strength from the love she has for her family. She struggles harder to get out of the ropes even though her wrists are starting to chafe from the rope rubbing against them.

"Your plan won't work. Evil always loses." Emma glares at King George. "Good always win." Emma thinks that Snow must be rubbing off on her and somehow gave her some of her hope. She can hear her mother saying it when they were in the Enchanted Forest. _Good always wins. _

"You are awful sure of yourself when you are the one tied up." King George sneered.

"You just told David where we were and when he gets here, he is not going to stand aside and let you do what you want." Emma replied confidently.

"You have a lot of faith in your father especially after he abandoned you when you were a baby."

"He didn't abandon me. He saved me and almost died himself. So yeah, I have a lot of faith in him." Emma said in an angry voice.

King George was about to reply when Charming's truck came to screeching halt right in front of the alley. Charming gets out of the truck, pulls out his sword, and swings it confidently with ease. Charming is ready for a fight.

Emma stares as she sees Charming coming with his sword. _Huh, I see the Prince Charming in him and he actually brought his sword…I guess love really is strength. _Emma continues to watch as Charming comes closer with his sword, if looks could kill, King George would be dead right now along with his men. Emma starts to get ready to do what she can when the inevitable fight begins. She meant that she wasn't going to be the damsel in distress; she was going to fight beside her father because family sticks together.


	4. Strength and Love

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (some violence: fighting/sword fighting/holding someone against their will)**

**Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write, but I hope you like it! And I tried to put some Daddy Charming moments in it! :) Let me know what you think!**

**Strength and Love**

As Charming arrives, he takes in the situation – probably from his time in the Enchanted Forest as the Prince, he is use to surveying a situation quickly to know how to act. He swings his sword as if he had never stopped using the sword with such ease and skill. He notices that the first man is beside and slightly in front of King George. Then the second man is on the other side of King George and slightly in front of Emma. They all have swords; King George was prepared for a fight.

As he sees his daughter tied up with a gash on her forehead, his blood starts to boil as he grits his teeth and holds the sword in front of him, ready to fight anyone that tries to stop him from getting his daughter. _Nobody touches my girl and gets away with it_. Charming thinks, as he gets closer to where King George and his men are standing.

"Glad you finally arrived, Shepherd. Now we can begin." King George said with a little trepidation. Starting to realize that his plan may just crumble because Charming looks like he would slay an army of men to get his daughter back.

"I am not here to talk." Charming hisses at King George.

As Charming and King George are talking, Emma notices that the two men and King George are concentrated on her father. She gives up on trying to get the rope off her wrists. If she can get her hands from behind her back to in front of her, she can untie the rope around her ankles. Then be able to start fighting off the men when it was time. So she somehow manages to maneuver her body to get her arms in front of her instead of behind her.

"You may want to talk, you are outnumbered." King George sneers.

"That hasn't stopped me before, it's not going to now." Charming threatens. "Although, it doesn't surprise me that you had to bring back up, you never could do the dirty work yourself." Charming said as he glared at King George.

"It's just a good strategy to bring back up. Especially when you want to succeed. I will get my revenge on you, you will know my pain." King George said in a bitter voice.

"Do you really think that I'm just going to stand aside and let you take my daughter from me?" Charming glared as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Of course not. I tend to let you fight us, but we will defeat you. Then I will kill your daughter in front of you. Then you will know my pain, Shepherd." King George replied maliciously.

"Enough talking, I am going to go get my daughter. IF you get in my way, PREPARE for a fight. I defeated you before, I will defeat you again." Charming says in steel voice and then moves towards Emma.

As Charming moves in the direction of Emma, the man closest to him, steps in front of him and they begin to fight.

Emma watches for a second as Charming fights the first man with such skill and poise. It is like the sword is apart of him. For a moment, she thinks about how she would like to learn more about how to use a sword. Then the clinging of swords brings her back to reality and she realizes that she needs to start fighting.

Emma trips the man nearest to her and he falls on his face. He's sword flies in front of him as he falls to the ground. Emma runs past him, but is tripped by the man. The man gets up and is about to grab for her when Emma kicks him as hard as she can with her foot. She gets up as fast as she can and begins to fight the man as best as she can with her hands tied together. She hits him in the face with her tied hands, but then he punches her. Emma then proceeds to knee him in the side.

As Charming and Emma are fighting off King George's men, King George slinks back into the alley ready to escape if Charming and Emma defeat his men.

Charming is able to knock out his man. He looks around to see King George escaping down the alley. "Emma! " Charming yells as he rushes over to where the second man is fighting Emma. As the man was about to hit Emma, Charming grabs his arm nearly breaking it. He would break it, just for the fact that he was about to punch HIS daughter. He then is able to pull him way roughly from where Emma is standing. He handcuffs him and shoves him on the ground next to the other man.

Charming runs over to Emma and unties the rope around her wrists throwing the rope to the ground. Then he hugs her and a couple of tears escape his eyes. He could have lost his baby girl tonight and he couldn't have bared that because he loves her so much. She was safe now. As he lets go of her, knowing that she isn't comfortable with contact, he looks her over to make sure she is all right with obvious concern in his eyes.

As Charming pulls away, Emma is actually disappointed which surprises her because normally should we want to end that kind of contact as quickly as possible. Maybe it is the little girl inside of her that just wants her dad to hold her together. All of sudden, she feels the pain of her injuries, the cold, and her throbbing head. She must have been going on adrenaline, but now she felt like she couldn't go on anymore.

"Are you alright Emma?" Charming asks in a very concerned voice as she leans against the wall. He notices that she does not have her coat on and is shivering. He looks to where King George disappeared to and then back at Emma, not sure whether to go after him or stay with Emma. He really couldn't let King George get away with kidnapping HIS daughter and then threatening to kill HIS daughter. But he can't leave Emma, not after what happen or almost happen. Plus she does not look very good.

"I am fine. Go after him…. I am fine." Emma replies in a shaky voice.

"The fact that you said you were fine twice makes me think you are not fine." Charming worries as he looks at her placing his hands on each of her arms. She looks like she is about to fall over. He can't leave her, not right now.

"No. I am fine. Seriously, you can go after him." Emma said stubbornly as she rolls her eyes.

"No, you aren't. We will be able to go after him later. He probably had a getaway car parked right outside of the alley and is long gone now." Charming says gently as he takes his coat off.

"You are probably right, that does sound like him." Emma says as she slumps over a little.

"Of course I am. Here lets put this on you. Where did your coat go?" Charming says as puts his coat on her gently.

"When I was fighting the two men before, one of them grabbed it and I slid out of it to make a run for it. It didn't work." Emma said as she shivered. "I wonder where it is and my phone?" Emma looks around the alley with her eyes.

Charming quickly found both her phone and her coat. "Let's get you to the truck. It will be warmer there." Charming says as he wraps his arm around her waist to help her to the truck. He would like to just pick her up and carry her to the truck because she looks like she is going to collapse, but he knows she wouldn't go for that.

"What are we going to do with them?" Emma says as she gestures to the men.

"I'll come back for them and we can drop them off at the station before we go home." Charming says as he leads her to the truck. She is leaning heavily on him and he thinks that she must be exhausted from all the fighting plus the head wound is probably not helping the matter either.

"Home. We are definitely late. You didn't happen to call Snow before you came over here did you?" Emma said with a little bit of fear in her voice. She is hoping that David did so that Snow might not be as upset that they are late. After all, they have a very good reason for being late. Being kidnapped is a pretty valid reason for missing dinner.

"Nope. I did call her before I knew anything was going on and I told her we would be early." Charming said with a grimace.

Emma sighs and says, sarcastically, "Oh, that's great news." Emma knows that Snow is probably going to go in overprotective mother mode as soon as they get home and still be angry with them for being late - really bad combination. Just thinking about it makes her feel worse. It doesn't help that she is freezing, her head is pounding, her wrists are burning and she feels like she got ran over by a Mack truck. She isn't sure if her legs are going to hold her up in anymore when David lets go to open the door…

Charming opens the passenger side door and just as he is about to offer Emma help, Emma's legs give out and he catches her before she falls to the ground. He lifts her with ease and puts her in the truck. "Yeah, you are fine." Charming says sarcastically as he helps her buckle the seat belt.

"I am fine, just a little tired." Emma responds stubbornly. Her eyes closing just to quickly open them again.

Charming chuckles and shuts the door. Charming quickly gets the two men and roughly puts them in the back of the truck. He knows he probably should check his phone, but he is worried about how many missed calls he has from Snow. No doubt, Emma probably has just as many.


	5. Missed Calls

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (some violence: fighting/sword fighting/holding someone against their will)**

**Author's Note: I am so excited for tonight's OUAT episode! Here is chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews on this story! I love to hear what you think of it so far. **

**Missed Calls **

Snow paces the living room as she tries to call Charming again. It's almost 7:30 and she has not got a hold of either of them. She even called Granny to see if she knew if anything was going on in town that would have held them up. Granny told her that it had been calm all evening and she hadn't seen Emma or Charming. Although, Granny tried to tell her that they were probably fine, it didn't calm her fears. If anything, Snow was worried even more now.

Snow and Henry went ahead and ate a while ago and put the rest of the chicken alfredo away for when Charming and Emma finally came home. Wherever they were, Snow was about to go look for the two of them if they did not call or show up pretty soon. She can only handle waiting for so long, she is a woman of action and if they were in trouble she would need to go find them. There family always finds each other. But she just really wanted some family time tonight. Snow thinks with a sad expression.

Henry was once again watching his Grandma pace the living room calling Gramps and Mom. When they finally get home, they are going to be in some real trouble with Grandma. Henry had been looking forward to their family time, but maybe they would still have some family time if they got home soon. If they ever get home, the last two hours have seemed like an eternity, just waiting and waiting for them to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming looks over at Emma as he pulls into the station, she is trying very hard to keep her eyes open. She is leaning her head on her hand that is propped up against the door. Charming winces as he notices that her wrists are raw from the ropes, she must have been trying to get them off for a while for them to get that bad.

Emma interrupts his thoughts as she sits up and says "I can help you get them inside." Not really wanting to move, but she had to keep the pretense that she was fine.

"No, you can stay in here. You already collapsed once. I am not going to chance that again. Anyway, I want to handle these lowlifes." Charming says as he voice goes cold.

"Okay." Normally Emma wouldn't give up that easily, but the tone of Charming voice made her hesitant. She has mixed feelings about him being overprotective over her, but he is obviously furious with these men.

Emma doesn't think she would really be much help, but does not want to admit to that. She also really does not want to move, her body aches and her head throbs. And despite having David's coat on she is still cold.

"I'll be right back." Charming's voice turns soft again as he gets out of the truck. He locks the doors before he shuts his door, he did not think that King George would try anything, but he was not taking any chances.

Emma smiled as she saw him lock the doors. He is being overprotective, but she likes it for once. She leans her head on her hand again and waits for her father to come back.

Charming roughly gets the two men out of the truck and into the jail cell. Charming hurries because he is eager to get back to Emma. He does not like being separated from her after what just happened. He locks the cell and turns to walk out of the station.

Emma scoots over and unlocks his door. _Oh, moving is not a good idea. _Emma thinks as she winces from the pain. She must have broken a rib or two during those fights.

Charming opens the door to see Emma wince as she tries to move back across the seat only making it to the middle seat of the truck before stopping. He jumps in and looks at her with a concerned and calculating look. "Maybe I need to just take you to the emergency room. You look like you are hurting." Charming said in a worried voice.

Emma's eyes widen and she says, "I don't need to go to the hospital. I am fine." Emma is afraid that Charming would actually not give her a choice in the matter if he thought it was necessary. He probably would just drive there without telling her and she really does not want to or need to go to the hospital. Charming is looking at her with a concerned look obviously not believing her.

"Really, I am fine. Please I don't need to go there." Emma pleaded trying out Henry's puppy dog look. She would try anything if it meant she could avoid going to the hospital.

"I don't know, kiddo. That gash on your head may need stitches." Charming debates whether he should take her to the hospital or if she would be okay with just going home. But the look she is giving him, he can't resist giving her what she wants. If she had grown up with them, Charming was sure she would have had him wrapped around her finger.

"Okay, will go home." Charming reluctantly says as he gives her one more look before turning the car on. He notices that Emma is still seating in the middle seat of the truck, obviously not wanting to move anymore.

"Anyway, you can't deprive Snow of being able to take care of me." Emma triumphantly states. Clearly, the puppy dog look works well on her father. She is quite impressed with herself.

"You would rather go back to an enraged, overprotective mother then go to the hospital where we could avoid her wrath for a little while longer?" Charming asks with a chuckle. He actually is somewhat serious, Snow was going to mad that he at least hadn't called her, but to be fair he was pretty busy trying to save their daughter.

"Good point, but I don't need to go there." Emma says looking slightly confused as to which option would be better. She hated the hospital, but Snow was going to be fussing over her and mad at them. But maybe she would be madder at Charming then her, she was after all the one who was hurt and kidnapped.

"Speaking of your mother." Charming pulls out his phone. "Crap. Eighteen missed calls and nine voicemails. Worse than I thought. Sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Charming says with a grimace.

"No." Emma chuckles at her father's grimace.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when we look at your phone." Charming pulls her phone out of his pocket and checks it. "Not as bad. Fifteen missed calls and seven voicemails." Charming looks at her hopefully.

"I am not going to the hospital." Emma laughs and then grimaces as she grabs her ribs. She is hoping Charming did not see that or else they might be going to the hospital after all.

Charming sighs and says "You may regret it when we get home."

He smiles as he puts the truck in reverse and heads out of the station's parking lot. He puts his arm around Emma and she lays her head on his shoulder. He isn't sure if she is just too tired to keep it up or if her head hurts that bad. He decides to just enjoy the moment because Emma normally would not be okay with this kind of contact.

Emma just smiles and closes her eyes. Her Dad came to her rescue tonight. So many times she had wanted to be rescued by her real parents as a foster kid and it never happened, but tonight was different. She would have to remember to tell him thank you for saving her life. But for right now she was tired and content just to lean against his shoulder. She liked the contact at least for now, it felt right, like it should have always been if they had not been separated.

**Please Review! **


	6. Facing Snow

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (some violence: fighting/sword fighting/holding someone against their will)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 6! So this chapter kind of got away from me, I was having too much fun with Snow being mad at Charming! I hope you enjoy it! Snow isn't very happy with Charming and Emma! :)**

**Facing Snow**

Charming parked the truck at the apartment complex and turned the truck off. Emma must have fallen asleep because she had been quiet for most of the ride. Charming was worried about her head wound and if she possible could have some bruised or broken ribs. She had held her ribs when she laughed and when she was trying to move back to her seat. He doesn't want to wake her, but they had to get inside. Emma would kill him if he carried her inside. Charming chuckled and smiled as he thought of her waking up to him carrying her inside.

"Emma." Charming says gently. "Emma, you have to wake up we are home." Charming gently shakes her with his arm that is around her.

Emma groans "I don't want to move, I'll just stay in here." Emma closes her eyes again.

"You can't stay in here." Charming chuckles with a smile, "It is time to go face the music."

"Ugh, that's not music, it should be 'it's time to go face Snow.' No, I'll stay here. You go face her." Emma mumbled tiredly.

"Oh no! You aren't going to let me face her alone!" Charming said a slight chuckle.

"Okay." Emma replies reluctantly, but doesn't move. She is still leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Emma." Charming says as he unbuckles her seat belt. "Do I have to carry you?" Charming threatens with a smile.

"No." Emma says as she lifts her head from his shoulder. The part of her that doesn't want to move would love for him to carry her, but the grown up in her isn't going to let that happen.

Charming gets out of the truck and then looks back at Emma who still hasn't moved from her seat. Emma grimaces as she moves across the seat to the door. "Come on, kiddo." Charming says as he helps her out of the truck knowing that she is going to need help getting up to their loft. Charming puts her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist so he can support her.

Emma leans against Charming as they walk into the building and up the stairs. A couple of times, Charming thought her legs were going to give out, but she made it to the top, it just took a while. "You ready for this?" Charming says as they get to the door.

"Are you?" Emma replies out of breath from the walk.

Before Charming can reply that door flies open to reveal an angry Snow.

"You look lovely today!" Charming says trying to catch her off guard.

"Seriously." Emma says as she rolls her eyes at her dad.

"Emma." Snow says in a strangled cry as she saw Emma leaning against Charming with a gash on her forehead looking a little pale and wearing David's coat.

"I'm…." Emma started.

"Don't tell me your fine!" Snow replied both worried and frustrated. Obviously something serious happened since Charming called her.

Charming chuckled. "How's the hospital sounding now?" Charming whispered to Emma, but not quiet enough for Snow not to hear.

"And you! Why Didn't You Call Me?!" Snow practically yelled as she glared at Charming.

Emma grimaced as Snow yelled. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep standing.

"I…I was.." Charming stumbled over his words trying to find an excuse.

Snow put her finger up as if to stop his excuse. "I don't want to hear it." Snow took at deep breath and asked. "What happened?" She took Emma's arm to lead her inside to the chair. Snow was getting worried about Emma as she noticed that Charming was supporting most of her weight.

They sat Emma down on the chair and Charming replied to Snow's question. "King George and two of his men kidnapped Emma. He called me off of Emma's phone and I went down to the alley where he said that they were holding Emma. King George threatened to kill Emma. That's when we began fighting, well all but King George who escaped when he realized that he was going to lose." Charming said as he grew more and more anger as he retold the events of the night.

Snow looks horrified as she looks at Emma. King George had taken her baby and threatened to kill her. She was right to be worried and now she was terrified at the thought of him trying anything again.

"It wasn't as bad as he makes it sound." Emma says as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes it was." Charming says seriously and then turns towards Snow. "When I got there they had her tied up and she had that gash on her head. I think it is bothering her and I think she may have bruised or broken some of her ribs. Also she didn't have her coat on since they fought the first time so I am worried she might get sick from being out in the cold for so long." Charming said in a concerned voice.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Emma looks from Charming to Snow. She was getting tired of them acting like she was a little kid – she was twenty-eight for crying out loud!

"Hush." Snow directs towards Emma.

Emma mouth drops open totally stunned by Snow's response. _Seriously! It's like I am not even here or that I am 10 years old like Henry. _Emma thinks as she looks from one parent to the other, quite annoyed at both of them.

Snow narrows her eyes. "So King George kidnapped OUR daughter and you didn't think to tell me?" Snow said in a low voice tinged in anger.

"Snow, everything happened so fast. I was trying to hurry over there as soon as I could or else I would have called you." Charming explained calmly.

Snow calmed a little, but still thought he could have called at some point. "And you didn't think to call me after the crisis was over?" Snow said a little more controlled.

"She has a good point. You could have called, it took us at least a half an hour dropping off those men and getting home. I couldn't have called because King George had my phone and then you did." Emma says thoughtful.

"Emma, you are supposed to be on my side!" Charming says in a slightly offended tone as he stares at Emma.

Emma shrugs her shoulders and grins mischievously. Charming just sighs.

Snow just glares at Charming, but is softening because it seems like this has brought Emma and Charming closer together. "Can you go get the first aid kit?" Snow says as she turns her attention towards Emma.

"Does that mean I am off the hook?" Charming says hopefully.

"No." Snow teases with a fake glare. He is just too charming for his own good.

Emma slumped over and laid her head on the table. She thought it was funny that her dad was getting in more trouble with Snow than she was, but she was worn out by walking up the stairs and didn't want to keep her head up anymore.

Snow kneels down next to the chair. "Emma, are you okay? Does your head hurt?"

Emma lifts her head from the table. "Only a little." Trying to not let on that her head was pounding from her headache. She is glad that her parents are done yelling at each other, it wasn't helping her head.

Snow is unconvinced by Emma's response because she can see the tension around her eyes and how she keeps squinting because of the light. Snow looks at the gash on her forehead as Charming comes back with the first aid kit. "It doesn't look too deep, but it probably gave her a headache."

Emma annoyingly says, "I am fine."

"You will be fine, but we need to clean the cut on you head."

Emma winces as Snow cleans the wound. Charming brings her some water and Advil to help with her headache. "Thanks." Emma said, hoping that it would work fast on her headache.

After she took the medicine, she realizes that she hasn't seen Henry. "Where's Henry?"

"He fell asleep on the couch a little before you two got home." Snow replied softly as she put some antibiotic ointment on Emma's cut.

"He didn't wake up after all that yelling?"

"I guess not." Snow replied with a smile.

"Let's get this coat off you." Charming said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew that she was cold, but her wrists would have to be taken care of.

Charming helps Emma take the coat off being careful of her wrists. Snow gasps as she sees the chaffing on her wrists and the bruises developing on her arms. "Emma." Snow says softly.

"It's not that bad." Emma says stubbornly as she shivers. She does not really liking that Snow is fussing over her.

"No, it's not, Emma!" Snow says as she gently picks one of Emma's hands up to look at her wrists. "I think we should rinse your wrists and then put some ointment on them before we wrap them up. Charming can you help me get her to the bathroom. It will be easier to rinse them in there."

"I can get there myself and stop talking about me like I'm not here." Emma grumbles as Charming helps her stand.

"Sure you can, but I am still going to help you." Charming softly replied.

"I don't need help. Seriously, you guys are treating me like I'm Henry's age. I am absolutely fine. If you guys would just listen to me, you'd know." Emma rambled.

Charming and Snow walked on either side of her as they help her to the bathroom. Charming rolls his eyes as he looks over Emma's head at Snow as Emma starts another rant.

Snow smiles knowing that Emma is just being stubborn like always. She is glad that they are back and that King George did not win this fight. Good always defeats evil. And maybe they will still have a little bit of family time after all!

**Please Review! **


	7. Safe and Sound

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some child abuse from Emma's past)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 7! I would have got this to you sooner if life wasn't so busy! :) Added some Snow/Emma moments! Hope you like it! :) **

**Safe and Sound**

"When are we going to eat? I am starving; King George didn't exactly feed me when he kidnapped me. Come to think about it, he wasn't very hospitable." Emma ranted sarcastically as she walked into the bathroom with her parents' help.

"Yeah, what are we having for dinner?" Charming asked thinking of his earlier conversation with Snow.

"We already ate." Snow snickered.

"What?" Both Charming and Emma said simultaneously. They were so much alike in their expressions.

Snow chuckled as she saw their shocked faces. "You guys were over two hours late, Henry and I decided to eat without you. Don't worry we saved you some. It's in the refrigerator, you can warm it up."

"What it is?" Charming asked.

"Chicken Alfredo." Snow said with a laugh. They must be pretty hungry to get so upset over dinner.

"Oh that sounds really good! Can we eat first before we do this? I am really hungry!" Emma pleaded. Emma liked to eat and chicken alfredo sounded really good right about now.

"Emma, we need to make sure that your wrists are clean so that they don't get infected. You can eat after we are done fixing you up." Snow replied with that mom look on her face that told Emma that her mom wasn't changing her mind.

"Emma, how about you get this done, while I get our food ready?" Charming asked just about as hungry as she apparently was for dinner.

"I guess I don't have any other chance." Emma frowned as she looked at Snow.

"Good girl." Charming said with a wink.

Emma tilted her head as she gave him a fake glare that was turning into a smile.

"Just listen to your mother." Charming joked with a fake stern voice and then he quickly ducked out of the bathroom before Emma could say anything.

Emma was stunned for a second and thinking about how that might have been a normal request if she had grown up with them. For some reason since he rescued her, she's had a little bit of separation anxiety when David wasn't in the room with her. When he was with her, she felt sort of safe. It's dumb, she has taken care of herself all her life and now she needs her daddy to keep her safe. She liked it though; she never had someone to protect her. She always wanted to be protected or saved by her parents from many of her foster dads, but it never happened. So it was nice for once to be saved and not have to be alone.

"Come on, Emma. Let's take care of your wrists. Then we will see about your ribs. Is anything else that we need to take care of?" Snow asks as she started to work on Emma's wrists.

"My ribs are fine and nothing else needs to be taken care of." Emma says with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Snow says unconvinced. Emma was even more stubborn than both her and Charming. "Emma this wrist is swelling up. Did something else happen to it?"

"Well one of the guys did kick my gun out of my hand, but I am sure it's alright." Emma admits sheepishly. She had known that it must have been sprained because hurt worse than her other wrist.

"Emma it could be broken or sprained!" Snow said frantically.

"I don't think it's broken, it's been broken before and I felt it break, this time I didn't." Emma said confidently not realizing that she divulged some of her past to her mother.

"How did you break your wrist before?" Snow asked hoping she isn't pushing Emma too far, but she wanted to know even if it would hurt to know the truth.

_Oh, I can't believe I said that. _Before she realized it, she was sharing her past with her mom. "When I was in one of my foster homes, I dropped a glass because it was hot and wet. My foster dad had been drinking and when he saw me drop it, he came over. He grabbed my wrist and I heard my wrist crack as he twisted it hard. I am not sure if he meant to break it, but I deserved it, I broke his glass. Then he made me pick it up the glass. I only got cut by the glass a couple of times." Emma finished with a far away look.

"How old were you? Snow asked as she choked back tears. The way she spoke of it was so indifferently like it was the most normal thing in the world to be punished for breaking a glass.

"I think I was five or six." Emma said, slowly coming back to reality.

Snow wiped a tear from her tear cheek. She liked to know about Emma's past, but hated that Emma had such a rough one. She hated thought of Emma, especially so young, being treated so badly for stuff that wasn't her fault.

"Emma. You didn't deserve that. It was an accident and no child deserves that." Snow said empathetically as she put her hands on her face. "I'm sorry you went through that, Emma."

When Snow touched her, she couldn't help the tears from falling. Snow broke through her wall and touched her heart when she apologized for something that was not in her control. No one had ever told her that she wasn't to blame for incidents that so often got her in trouble with her foster families. No one had ever really cared for her enough to tell her that she deserved better than that treatment. Until now, when her mother stood before her apologizing and telling her it wasn't her fault and that she didn't deserve to be treated that way. She felt loved and safe.

Snow couldn't resist pulling her daughter in for a hug as she saw Emma's tears. She couldn't help what happen, but she could try to pick up the pieces.

Snow pulled away a few moments later knowing that Emma would shy away from the attention if it was too long. Emma needed space and time sometimes to compose herself and to be able to come to terms with her feelings.

"We better get some ice on your wrist to help the swelling go down. I'll be right back, sweetie." Snow hated to leave her, but Emma would appreciate the time alone for a moment and she really needed to get her some ice.

"Thank you, mom." Emma said. She was amazed at how well Snow could tell what she needed and when she needed it.

She called her "mom," Snow's heart just swelled at that one small word that was something that Snow had been waiting to hear. Also Snow knew that she was saying thank you for more than just the ice. She smiled softly at Emma and then left for the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Charming asked with a concerned voice as Snow walked into the kitchen. Charming could tell Snow had been crying because her eyes glistened; yet she looked happy.

"Her left wrist is swelling up. She said one of the men kicked her gun out of her hand." Snow said as she found a bag of frozen peas a little distracted.

"I really should go and look for King George. I can't let him get away with this Snow." Charming said in a low voice. "He kidnapped her and then threaten to kill her." Charming said as tear escaped his eye.

"I know, but he failed. Emma is safe and we won't let anything happen to her." Snow said as she wrapped her arms around Charming. "It is not going to help anything to go searching for him now."

"I know. I am not sure if I can leave Emma right now anyway. I feel like if I am not here something might happen. It's a weird feeling, but I feel like I need to be with her. I guess to protect her and to make sure she is all right. We could have lost her again, Snow." Charming hugs Snow tighter.

"But we didn't because you were there to save her." Snow said with a sad smile knowing exactly how he was feeling. She was having similar feelings at how close they had come to losing her. She couldn't bear to think about it. "Do you think he will try something again?" Snow asked in a concerned voice.

"Probably not anytime soon, but eventually, yes I think he will. We will all just have to be careful." Charming replied.

"I suppose you're right." Snow said sadly, hating the thought of her family being in danger.

"Are you alright? You look like you have been crying." Charming asked remembering how she looked when she came into the kitchen.

"Emma told me a little about her past. When she was five or six, she was in a foster home and she dropped a glass that was hot and slippery. She said her foster dad was drinking and saw her break the glass. He broke her wrist and then made her picked it up which she said she only got a few cuts from the glass. That makes me wonder if it happened more than once or in more than one of her foster homes. The worst part about it was that she said that it was okay because she deserved it." Snow said sadly as a couple tears trickled down her face.

Charming took a deep breath trying to control his emotions of anger and sadness at the same time. So anger that people like that had hurt his daughter and he wished he could go find them all. Yet, he was so terribly upset that his daughter was treated so badly. "I hate that she was treated so badly, if only I could take away her pain, I would." Charming said softly.

"I know, I do too, but we can't do anything about it, but try to pick up the pieces. We just need to show her that we care and love her." Snow said as she looked into Charming's eyes.

"I know." Charming said sadly.

"She called you Dad when she was in there." Snow said as she smiled, knowing that would make him ecstatic.

"She did? She is starting to slip more. In the station, before everything happened she called you Mom." Charming said with a grin.

"Really?! I think she is starting to get more use to it, but it's still weird for her. Well I need to get back to our daughter and you better get her food ready before she gets too cranky. You know how she is when she is hungry." Snow stands on her tippy toes and kisses Charming.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Charming asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ah, no." Snow teased him as she walked away.

Charming just smiles and goes back to heating up his and Emma's dinner. Although, the story of Emma's foster dad breaking her wrist still lingers as he works on their dinner.

"Gramps, when did you guys get back?' Henry sleepily walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"Hey sleepy head, we just got back a little bit ago." Charming ruffles Henry's hair and smiles.

"Why were you late? What happened?" Henry asked, clearly he had been worried.

"Your mom ran into some trouble with King George, but I was able to go save her. She did get hurt a little, but she will be fine, Henry." Charming said not wanting to worry Henry anymore, but wanting to prepare him for when he saw his mom.

"King George! Is she alright?" Henry looked at Charming alarmed.

Charming walked over to Henry and puts his hands on his arms. "Henry, you mom is fine. Snow is taking care of her and she will be out her in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay." Henry started to relax. He knew he could trust his Gramps and if Gramps said she was okay, then she was okay.

"So how did you save her?" Henry asked. He suddenly wanted to know the details because it sounded like it was another heroic event. _Gramps saving his daughter is definitely something I need to know about. It definitely qualifies as hero material._ _Maybe we should watch a superhero movie tonight. Grams did say that we might watch a movie…. _Henry contemplates. "Tell me everything!"

Charming chuckles as he watches Henry's face light up and thought of the heroic events of the evening. Henry sure liked anything about heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, Emma. Put this on your wrist. It should help with the swelling and then we can see how it is." Snow says as she hands her the frozen peas.

"Ahhhh! That's cold." Emma complains as she touches the bag of peas to her wrist. The last thing she wanted was something cold when she was already cold. She thought it was strange that she still felt cold after being inside for a while; maybe she was in shock or something. Emma started to feel the cold numb her wrist a little and it actually started to feel better, but she was still freezing!

Snow put the frozen bag of peas in pillowcase so that it wasn't as cold. She put it back on Emma's wrist.

"Better?" Snow asked.

"Actually, yeah it is." Emma admitted.

"Good. Now, let's see about your ribs." Snow said as she felt Emma's ribs to see if she could feel any breaks. She could tell that Emma was exhausted and Snow wanted to get her taken care of so that she could rest. She wanted to at least get her to relax on the couch for awhile, knowing that Emma would not go to bed.

Emma gasps as Snow felt her ribs on her left side. _Oh, man that hurts! _Emma thinks as she grimaces from the pain.

"Well they aren't broken, but they are definitely bruised. They are going to be sore for a while. After you ice your wrist for 20 minutes and we will have you ice your ribs." Snow said.

"But I am so cold. I don't want to ice my ribs too." Emma pouted.

"Emma. It will help you ribs, just like it is helping your wrists." Snow said in a no-nonsense tone.

"It may help, but I am going to be frozen popsicle pretty soon." Emma complained. She knew there was no way out of it especially when her mom had that look on her face.

"Okay. Let's wrap up your wrists so that you can go eat dinner."

"Finally! Dad better have the food ready by the time I get out there!" Emma said and then realized that she slipped again. She quickly looked at Snow hoping that she did not realize what she said. Of course Snow had noticed, but she just smiled and went to work on her wrists. She had been slipping a lot today, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all they were her parents. She was glad that they were both there with her even though they will undoubtedly keep fussing over her throughout the night. At least she was safe and sound with her family, it was a nice feeling.

**Please Review!**


	8. Pieces of the Past

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some child abuse from Emma's past)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 8! Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day! Hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Pieces of the Past**

Emma's body ached from the beating she took; her headache had lessened, but still gave her a dull headache. The frozen peas helped numb her sprained wrist, but her other wrist was on fire from the rope burns. Her ribs weren't any better, but no doubt Snow would make her put the frozen peas on those soon. It might actually feel good, but it was freezing! She wondered if the heat wasn't on or else she was still cold from being outside. "Are you done yet?" Emma whined impatiently as Snow finished wrapping her wrist.

"Yes. You can go eat dinner now." Snow said as she smiled. "Do you need help getting to the kitchen?" Snow said as Emma got up from where she had been sitting as Snow wrapped her wrists.

"I think I can manage to walk to the kitchen." Emma rolled her eyes at Snow. She knew that her mother was worried, but she could make it to the kitchen by herself thank you very much.

"Alright." Snow replies with a laugh. She is so stubborn and she seems a little anxious to get to dinner. Snow puts away everything as Emma leaves the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Emma saw David, she felt ease that she didn't feel since he left her in the bathroom earlier. She felt ridiculous for feeling this separation anxiety for her Dad. Snow helped ease the anxiety a little, but part of the reason she wanted to finish up was because she was anxious to get back to David. She wouldn't admit that was why, but it was, although she was hungry. She saw him putting the plates down on the table. "That smells amazing!" Emma said as she shivered. He was worried about her, she could tell by his face when he saw her.

Charming walks over to her to make sure she is okay. He puts his hand on her arm. "You are freezing still. I thought you would warm up by now." Charming wonders if she is in shock from everything that happen. It would be totally understandable.

"Oh come on! I am fine! I am just hungry." Emma complained as Charming worried over her. He was being slightly overprotective when he walked over to help her, but she didn't really mind this time. Not that she was going to let him know that!

"I am sure you are." Charming chuckled as he led her to the table with a hand lightly holding on to her elbow.

As Emma sat down, Charming left to go into his and Snow's room. Emma was wondering why he left so soon, she was a little disappointed and uneasy when he left. If he would just stay in the room it would be fine. This was rather annoying that she felt this way and not to mention embarrassing.

"Mom! Are you alright? Gramps told me that King George kidnapped you!" Henry said slightly worried, but also excited for any details he could get from his mother. He came over to Emma and gave her hug.

"Hey Kid! I am alright, just starved!" Emma smiled at Henry.

Charming walks back to the table carrying a dark blue flannel shirt. "Here, why don't you put this on, it will keep you warm."

When Charming came back with one of his shirts, she felt relieved and touched that he was being so thoughtful. "Okay, it is pretty cold in here."

Charming was surprised that she took it so easily; he thought she would give him a fight about it. He helped Emma put it on being careful of her wrists.

"Now can we eat? I don't think anyone realizes that I am starving here." Emma wouldn't admit but she liked wearing his shirt. It smelt like him and was a small comfort to her. At least it was warmer than just wearing her tang top and she didn't want to go upstairs to get anything else to put on.

"Really? I wouldn't have known that." Charming said sarcastically as he sits down at the table. Emma only has said she is starving like ten times since they got home.

Snow comes to sit down at the table and is curious to why Emma was wearing one of Charming shirts.

Henry walks over to Snow and whispers into her ear, "So does this mean Operation: Family Time is still on?"

Snow smiles, of course Henry would still being wanting some family time and it is probably just what they all need! So she whispers back, "Maybe we can have a little bit of family time, what do you want to do?"

"Hey, what's the secret?" Emma interrupts them as she notices the two of them whispering.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Charming chimes in with a smile.

"It's nothing." Henry replied mischievously.

"Oh really." Emma eyes narrow as she uses her "superpower" on Henry. She can tell he is lying, but he looks excited so she lets it go.

"After you two are done eating, why don't we watch a movie?" Snow says as she winks at Henry. She thought that maybe tomorrow night they could have a game night, but she thought it would be a little too much for tonight, especially for Emma.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Henry winks back at Snow.

Charming and Emma look at each other as Emma says, "There's definitely something going on here."

"I don't know what you are talking about it." Snow teases as Henry laughs.

"What movie?" Emma asked as she leaned her head down on one of her fists as she eats her dinner. She is feeling exhausted and everything seems to either ache or burn.

"I think we should watch Thor." Henry said excitedly.

"What's Thor?" Charming looks confused, searching David Nolan's mind for what Thor is.

"You don't know what Thor is?" Emma turns her head towards David and looks stunned.

"I was in a coma for 28 years and David Nolan's memories are hard to remember." David replied with a chuckle. He can tell that Emma is tired and probably won't be up for most of the movie. He glances over to Snow and sees that she is worried about Emma too. She probably suggested a movie because she knew Emma wouldn't be able to do much else.

"I actually didn't know what it was either until you mention it a couple of days ago." Henry replied sheepishly.

"I guess we do need to watch it then." Emma said with a tired smile.

"So what's Thor again?" Charming asked.

"Thor is the god of thunder. You know, with the hammer?" Emma states trying to jar David Nolan's memory to see if he at least remembers Thor from a comic book.

"The god of thunder? Never heard of him." Charming replies seriously.

Snow laughs, "So we will watch Thor tonight, whatever it is."

"You don't know either? You guys are missing out, Thor is awesome!" Emma said completely serious and then rolling her eyes at her family's lack of knowledge about superheroes. Which was a mistake because her headache was getting worse again.

Snow noticed that Emma winced. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"Is your head still hurting?" Charming said also concerned about Emma.

"A little bit, but it's nothing." Emma brushed aside her parents' concerns. She pushed her plate away as she realized she wasn't as hungry as she thought, her headache was making her a little queasy.

"Emma, it's not nothing." Snow said as she reaches over to touch Emma's arm. "How long ago did you give her the Advil, Charming?"

"It was only an hour and half ago. She has to wait at least four hours before she can take anymore." Charming said in a concerned tone as he looked at Emma. She was still leaning her head on her hand, but her eyes were closed this time.

Emma opened her eyes quickly realizing that they were going to get more worried if she didn't keep them open and she wanted to watch Thor.

"Oh, that reminds me." Snow said as she quickly walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Henry, can you get Thor from my movie collection. It's upstairs." Emma said not giving up on the movie.

"Okay!" Henry raced upstairs.

"Here, Emma. Why don't you put this on you head? It will help you headache." Snow handed her a bag of frozen corn.

"The peas weren't cold enough?" Emma said with a smile as she took ahold of the bag of corn that Snow had put against her forehead. "So what are we going to do about King George?" Emma changed the subject before they could fuss over her anymore.

"We don't think he will try anything for the time being, but we will have to be on our guard for him. We can have the dwarfs watch out for him. We will have to take extra precautions." Charming replied calmly even though he was fuming inside about what King George did and almost did. He would probably go after him, but not with Emma. He did not want to put her in danger.

Emma nodded. Emma was comforted by the fact that King George wouldn't try anything too soon; it would give her time to recuperate. She knew this wasn't over and she wanted to be ready for when King George decided to try something again.

"Emma, when you told me about your foster dad breaking your wrist, you acted like it had happened before. Was it the same foster family or a different one?" Snow asked a little unsure if she should bring this up, but it was bothering her.

Emma wasn't expecting Snow to bring that up again, but before she knew it she was sharing more of her past with her mother and father. "Both. I was a little clumsy when I was younger and I broke a couple of dishes when I was in that foster family, they were the Browns. Mr. Brown was always drunk and he would get mad at me for everything. He would get mad if I wasted electricity by not turning off the lights in the rooms or left the door open when the air conditioning or heat was on. He would always tell me that I was wasting his money and nothing in the house was mine so I shouldn't be costing them more money. After he broke my wrist, they had to take me to the hospital to get it taken care of and the nurse asked me how it happened so I told her the truth not thinking anything of it. My foster dad was really angry when he heard what I said. He told them that I was lying about it. When we got home, he beat me with his belt and I must of passed out because I woke later in my bed. One of the older foster kids must have gotten me there. A couple days later, a social worker came and took me away from them and put me in a new foster home. I learned quickly to not tell people the truth if they asked me about how I got hurt. " Emma stopped realizing that she probably said too much. She really did not like to hurt her parents about stuff in her past, but it did help to be able to talk about it.

Snow and Charming both had tears in their eyes hating that she had been hurt over such a thing as breaking a dish or telling someone the truth.

"What happen the other times? Charming asked gently.

Emma hesitated, not sure if she wanted to tell them about what happen. She already had hurt them and she did not want to hurt them more.

"It's alright, Emma, you can tell us." Snow softly encouraged Emma as she reached a hand over to hold Emma's hand.

Emma grasped Snow's hand back. "He would locked me in the trunk of the car."

"For how long?" Charming choked out fighting back anger tears. His baby locked in the trunk of car, how dare anyone do that to HIS daughter!

"It depended on what time of the day it was. The first time it was after dinner to probably mid-morning the next day. I was terrified and I asked him not to put me in there, but he did not listen. I waited a long time for him to come back and let me out, but he never came back that night. I eventually fell asleep, but when I woke up I didn't know where I was. I realized after I calmed down that I was still in the trunk, but I did not know what time it was. He finally came and let me out when he woke up. Other times that he locked me in the trunk weren't always for breaking dishes, but for all kinds of things that upset him. It became his favorite thing to do to me. He started to tell me that he put a spider or a mouse or even a snake in there because he knew I was scared of them. He didn't really put them in there, but I was terrified every time thinking that there really was something in there that I couldn't see." Emma finished with a couple of tears that escaped her eyes.

Charming was about to go get in his truck and track this man down for hurting HIS baby girl! The thought of his little girl locked in a trunk just made his heartsick. He couldn't believe that his daughter was treated so terrible by this man and probably by more than one of her foster parents. He hated that he sent her to a place where she was unprotected and treated so horribly. This isn't how she was supposed to be treated. The only reason he was still there was because of the dumb town line and that he needed to stay here to protect Emma, Snow, and Henry from King George. Charming walked over and knelt next to Emma placing his hand on the side of her face and said emotionally, "Emma, that man should have never treated you that way. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you from him. If I could I would go after him right now and make him sorry for ever laying a finger on you." Then Charming kissed her on the forehead.

That was all Emma could take as she started to cry harder and her wall came tumbling down for second time tonight. She was being too emotional tonight and she did not like it, but the little girl inside of her knew it was what she needed. At that moment, Charming brought her in for a hug and Snow came to hug Emma from the other side of her chair. Her parents were here with her now to pick up the pieces of her past. She didn't feel anxious, but loved and comforted by her parents.

A few minutes later, Charming and Snow let go, but before they moved away, Charming kissed her on the forehead once more and said, "We are here for you, sweetheart."

"Always." Snow said softly as she rubbed Emma's arm.

It almost made Emma start crying again, but she knew that Henry would be down soon and she didn't want him to see her so emotional.

**Please Review! **


	9. A Little Bit of Family Time

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some child abuse from Emma's past)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 9! Sorry this took forever! I have been so busy lately with work and school! Also I liked that Josh Dallas was in Thor so that is why they are watching it. :) And I thought Henry would probably love Superhero movies! Hope you guys like this chapter! :) **

**A Little Bit of Family Time**

Charming went back to eating his dinner. Emma was pushing her food back and forth trying to make it look like she was eating. Charming could tell that she wasn't feeling good because she would have been eating seconds by now. She had her head resting on her hand again; the frozen corn lay on the table forgotten.

"Got it!" Henry said as he raced down the stairs nearly giving Charming a heart attack. One day that boy was going to hurt himself if he didn't slow down on those stairs.

"Henry, why don't you go set it up while we finish up in here." Snow said as she stood up to start clearing the table by bringing the dish of chicken alfredo back to the kitchen.

Henry headed over to the TV while reading the back cover of the movie. Charming looked over at Emma who had closed her eyes. He isn't sure if it is her exhaustion or her headache that is causing her to close them. He is hoping it is more the exhaustion from the day and from telling them about her past with the Browns then her headache. He was so angry and sad about her story. His poor little girl had gone through so much and now is hurt and exhausted because of King George. If she woke up to see him looking at her so intently, she would be telling him that she is "fine." The fact was that she wasn't fine and she really should be in bed, but both Snow and him know that she wouldn't go for that.

His flannel shirt was a little big for her, but it seemed to help her keep warm even though she kept shivering every once in awhile. It surprised him how she looked so young and vulnerable right now. This is probably what she looked like when she was not feeling good when she was younger. She probably would have been stubbornly sitting at the table like she was now, practically asleep, but refusing to go to bed. It brought a smile to his face, she was stubborn, but more stubborn then Snow or him. He grabbed his plate and cup to bring them to the kitchen leaving Emma at the table.

"She really should be in bed, Charming." Snow said as she took the dishes from Charming as she looked over at Emma.

"I know, but I have a feeling she is not going to go for that." Charming said with a smile. "She probably will fall asleep on the couch anyway."

Snow nods, but is still worried about Emma.

"Are you okay after hearing that?" Charming asked knowing that Snow was thinking about their conversation with Emma about her past.

Snow choked back tears as she said, "I hate that she went through all of that and she was so young, David. She shouldn't have been treated that way. She should have been with us, protected and loved." Snow whispered as tears began to fall down her face. "I hate that we sent her over here to a world that was so cruel to her. It's my fault. I decided that we should send her through the wardrobe. It's my fault." Snow said as she cried harder.

Charming wipes away a tear from her cheek and makes her look at him. "No, Snow. It is not your fault, we made that decision together, and it was her best chance at surviving. I wish that she had been with us, but because of the curse everything was messed up. I believe that if we did not send her through the wardrobe, Regina would have either killed her or at least kept her separated from us. I wish we could have protected her from everything she went through, but we couldn't and now we have to just help her deal with the past and let her know we are here for her." Charming finished as he brought Snow in for a hug.

After a moment, Snow said "Thank you, Charming. You always know what to say when I need it." Then Snow kissed him.

"Ughhh, Come on guys, there are kids in the room!" Emma groaned as she motioned towards Henry. She used Henry as an excuse because she didn't want to see that, especially because they were her parents! She did NOT want to see them making out!

Charming forced back a laugh because Emma's expression was priceless. "Henry is in the other room and you were sleeping at the table." Charming said with a smirk.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes." Emma quickly responded.

"Mmhm. What ever you say...princess." Charming chuckled as he went to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I am serious. And don't call me that!" Emma said as she put her head back on her hand. _Princess_, she knows she really is a princess, but that is just too much to think about especially with her headache.

"Emma, put the frozen corn on your head, it will help your headache." Snow said back in her overprotective mom tone. Snow waited for Emma to put the frozen corn on her head before she grabbed Emma's plate and cup. Emma had stopped eating a while ago and she was sure that she was done.

Emma groaned, but grabbed the frozen corn to put on her head. She had actually forgotten about it and it had been helping her headache. Plus Snow kept standing there with that mom look.

Snow swallowed a chuckle as Emma groaned, yet did what Snow had asked. She can definitely see Emma as teenager. Snow finished cleaning up the dishes and then made some hot chocolate with cinnamon to drink as they watched their movie.

Emma decided that she probably should head to the living room before she fell asleep again. She got up with her corn still to her head and walked over to the couch where Charming was sitting on one end. She normally would just sit on the opposite side, but tonight she wanted to be by him so she sat down in the middle of couch.

Charming was surprised when Emma sat by him on the couch, maybe she was feeling like he was and need to be close by. Charming chuckled as he said "You aren't going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"I didn't fall asleep at the table!" Emma said with a tired annoyed tone, but then smiled as she settled in by her father. She could probably fall asleep right then, but was determined to watch Thor.

"Yeah, you did. You had your eyes closed for a couple minutes." Henry said with a mischievous grin and then winked at Charming.

"Hey kid, you are supposed to be on my side!" Emma said slightly offended, but couldn't help but smile at Henry, his smile was contagious.

"Well, you are outnumbered princess, 2 to 1, you were asleep." Charming smirked at Emma.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Emma said as she hit Charming with arm in the ribs. It was a pretty weak attempt. Charming just chuckled and Emma knew he wasn't going to stop calling her princess. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked that he gave her a nickname; she just wished it wasn't princess. "Is it ready Henry?" Emma changed the topic as she put the corn back to her head remembering why she was holding frozen corn in the first place. _Geez that was cold,_ Emma thought as she shivered.

Charming noticed her shiver and reached over to get a blanket for her. He handed the blanket to her.

"Thanks, it is pretty cold in here, is the heat on?' Emma asked seriously as she put the blanket on her.

"Yeah, it's been on all day." Charming replied with a worried expression. She is partially in shock, which is making her cold still because it wasn't that cold in the apartment.

"Oh." Emma said. She was really hoping Snow forgot about icing her ribs and she wasn't about to remind her because that would make her colder! She wasn't going to volunteer for that even though they probably need to be iced.

Snow came over a moment later with four cups of hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies.

"Awesome!" Henry said as he grabbed a hot chocolate and a cookie. He then went and sat at Emma's feet.

Charming grabbed one for Emma and handed it to her while taking the bag of frozen corn from her.

"Thanks." Emma said as she took the mug with her good hand hoping that it would warm her up some more.

Snow and Charming got their cups and Snow sat down on the other side of Emma. "Henry, we are ready for the movie. You want to start it?" Snow said with a wink and a soft smile. Family time has officially started even if they were about to lose one of their members soon to sleep.

"Yeah!" Henry said as he jumped up to push play.

Charming put his arm across the back of the couch and rested it on Snow's shoulder.

"Hey, no funny business on the couch, especially when I'm here between you two!" Emma said with a disgusted look and then sighed when he made no move to move his arm.

Charming and Snow exchanged an amused smile and Charming chuckled, but kept his arm on Snow.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about ten minutes into the movie and Emma had been trying really hard to keep her head up, but it felt really heavy especially after the hot chocolate. So she laid her head on Charming shoulder, once again. She was passed caring about what she was doing. She was worn-out and her head was killing her. She liked knowing he was there and having that contact with him. She may feel differently tomorrow, but tonight she needed her Dad.

Charming knew Emma was starting to lose the battle with sleep when she started to nod off during the first couple of minutes of the movie, but he didn't expect her to lay her head on his shoulder again, maybe Snow's, but not his. He was ecstatic about it and loved being able to have that connection with her. He didn't even really think of what he was doing when he put his arm that was draped over the couch on her shoulder. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. He just loved her so much and didn't like that she was hurting. He wanted to protect her and love her because she was HIS princess. He felt her tense up for a second, but then she relaxed even more under his touch.

"You know Gramps, Fandral looks a lot like you." Henry said thoughtfully.

"You think so?" Charming said with a chuckle trying to see the resemblance.

"You actually do look a lot like him, are you sure David Nolan never was an actor?" Emma asked with a grin knowing that couldn't have been possible.

"I was in a coma, of course David Nolan couldn't have been in Thor." Charming said as he shook his head slowly.

"That's your excuse for everything!" Henry exclaimed. "Oh, what if your mom really had triplets and Gold sent one of them to this world? It could have happened!" Henry said thoughtfully.

"Kid, I think that might be a little far-fetched." Emma said with a laugh.

"And I think my mother would have know if she had triplets." Charming said with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay." Henry resigned with a grin turning his attention back to the movie. "So it had to be you."

Charming, Snow, and Emma just laughed at Henry's persistence.

Family time, just what Snow wanted. He was thankful that King George did not ruin their happiness and if Charming had anything to do with it, he would never ruin their happiness. When he finally found King George, he would pay for hurting his daughter. Charming unconsciously held Emma a little closer as he thought of King George, keeping her protected. Charming loved her so much and was not planning on letting King George put a finger on her or letting anyone else hurt her, for that matter.

He could hear that Emma's breathing slowed which probably meant she had fallen asleep. Snow must have noticed because she fixed the blanket on Emma so that it was covering her better. Charming and Snow exchanged a glance, knowing that she was finally asleep. Charming smiled as he realized she did fall asleep on him like he predicted, but he didn't mind, he wouldn't ever mind when it came to his daughter. He would do anything for his little princess.

**Please Review!**


	10. Parents

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some child abuse from Emma's past)**

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 10, since it is Thanksgiving break, I have a little more time for writing! This chapter seemed to write itself though, but it might have gotten away from me a little! :) Snow and Charming are getting a little parenty (excuse my made up word). I hope you guys like it! :) **

**Parents…**

Emma is asleep with her head resting on Charming's chest now; somehow she managed in her sleep to snuggle up closer to him. He reaches and pulls the blanket up back over her shoulder. Henry at some point had come up to the couch and squeezed in between Emma and Snow during the movie. He, too, had fallen asleep. Charming looks over at Snow as she gets up to gather all of the mugs. "Snow, those can wait till after the movie." Charming whispered, trying not to wake up Emma.

"I'm just going to let them soak in water." Snow whispers back with a smile. She loves seeing Charming taking care of their daughter. She is overwhelmed with love for both Charming and her daughter. She puts down the mugs and leans over to kiss Emma on the forehead. She then kisses Charming on lips passionately. "What was that for?" Charming asked a little stunned, but obviously pleased.

"For taking care of our daughter." Snow replies as she leans in and kisses him again.

"Ugh, Seriously!" Emma says in a hoarse voice as she wakes up to her parents kissing just inches from her face. "I am right here!" Emma whines but doesn't move away. She likes listening to David's heart beating, but not seeing her parent's kissing right in front of her face, literally.

Charming chuckles softly as Snow pulls away with a guilty smile. Snow then gets the mugs to take back to the kitchen.

"Emma does your throat hurt?" Charming asks as he thinks about her hoarse voice, hoping she is not going to get sick from the whole ordeal of being outside so long without a coat.

"My throat is fine." Emma quickly responds in a hoarse voice.

"Emma." Charming says in a disapproving tone.

"I'm fine." Emma states defiantly not wanting to give in to her Dad.

"Emma Swan, I want the truth." Charming replies firmly in a no-nonsense tone that only a father could use.

Emma paled a little at that tone her father was using and wondering how both of her parents could make her feel like a little kid again when they spoke to her in that tone of voice. Before she knew it she was telling her father the truth. "Okay, it hurts a little. I am sure it is nothing." Emma replies then coughs.

"I don't know, Emma. It seems like you may be coming down with a cold. I don't like the sound of your hoarse voice or that cough. How's your head feeling?" Charming asked thinking it is probably time she could have some more medicine.

"Fine."

"Emma." Charming says back in his disapprovingly, fatherly tone.

"Okay, okay. It hurts still." _Geez, he isn't letting me get away with anything. _Emma thinks as she gives in once again. Not like she has much of a choice, she must have gotten her stubbornness from her father.

Snow came back over to the couch with a glass of water and two Advil for Emma to take to help ease her headache.

"Thank you, Mom." Emma said without thinking about it as she sat up to take the pills.

Snow couldn't help, but smile as she heard Emma call her mom, again.

"But you know, I could take three or four at once." Emma said on a side note not thinking anything of it.

"Emma! You shouldn't take that many at once, that can't be good for you! The directions clearly say two pills every 4 hours." Snow said in a disapproving and worried tone.

Emma forgets that her parents are not as familiar with this world's medicines like her. "The extra strength kind lets you take a bigger dose, so I am sure it is fine. I normally take 3 or 4 if I need it." Emma said confidently.

"Well, we probably should follow the directions of the bottle. Less medicine is always better." Snow answered not quite believing Emma.

"That's not necessarily true. If you don't take medicine for a fever how would it go down, so in that case more medicine would be better. So can I please have a two more Advil? It would really help my headache." Emma asked as she tried Henry's puppy dog look on her mother.

"No, I don't think that is good for you." Snow said as she ignored the look Emma was giving her. When it came to Emma's health, she wasn't going to back down to that look. Although, it was very tempting.

"But..." Emma started but was quickly interrupted by her father.

"Emma, don't argue with your mother. She said no." Charming said firmly.

Emma looked from Snow to Charming, then back to Snow. _Great, now my parents are ganging up on me. I really thought that Henry's look would work on Snow, it did work on David earlier. So I can twist him around my finger, but not mom. I need to work on that. _She really shouldn't let them tell her what to do, but it is hard when they are both looking at her with those "looks." She did not like this power they seemed to have over her, but it was nice to be cared for which was new to her so she would let it go this time. "Okay." Emma begrudgingly complied.

Charming bit back a chuckle as Snow held back a smirk at Emma's reluctant agreement. Both surprised that she gave in so easily.

Snow took the glass and took it back to the kitchen as Emma laid her head back down on Charming's chest. Emma listens to his heartbeat for a few moments and then remembers that she has not thanked her Dad for saving her yet.

"Thank you, Dad." Emma mutters quietly into Charming chest.

"For what?' Charming asked not sure what she is talking about.

"For saving me today. I never said thank you." Emma said.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, sweetheart. I love you and would do anything for you." Charming kisses the top of her head.

Emma is taken aback by his declaration of love for her. She has never had people who cared about her so much and she is not sure how to take it. It is hard to wrap her head around the fact that her father loves her and would do anything for her. She has been mistreated by so many men whether they were her foster dads, foster brothers, or men that have just taken advantage of her. Now, her father was telling her that he loved her and would save her again in a heartbeat; she was overwhelmed by his love and devotion for her. It was so unfamiliar to her she didn't know how to respond to it.

Charming could tell that Emma was having a hard time believing what he was saying so he gently sat her up. He looked her in the eyes. "Emma, I will always love you. I will always do everything I can to keep you safe. You are my daughter and I love you more that words could ever express."

Emma couldn't keep her tears from falling as her father looked into her eyes because she could see that he was telling the truth and that he did love her.

Charming wiped away her tears with his thumb and gently brought her back down to lay her head back on his chest. He rubbed her back as her breathing returned to normal. She needed to know that she was loved because he is afraid that love has been too rare in her life. "You have always been loved, princess, from the moment we knew that we were going to have a baby someday. Never forget that I love you, your mother loves you, and Henry loves you."

"Okay." Emma replied in quiet voice then began to cough again.

"Maybe we should get you to bed." Charming states as he continues to rub circles on Emma's back.

"The movie isn't over yet!" Emma complains. She really just wants to be with her family right now.

"You have hardly watched any of it, Emma." Charming argues.

"Please, just till the movie ends, then I'll go to bed." Emma pleads, not wanting to be separated from either her dad or her mom just yet. Also she really doesn't want to move at the moment.

"I don't know. Let's see what your mother thinks." Charming said feeling like she is staying up for another reason, but he is not exactly sure what that is. Though she sure is getting whinier as the night goes on, she probably needs to go to sleep.

"I agree, you should go to bed, but the movie is almost over so I don't see the harm in letting you stay up to watch the end of it." Snow replies as she comes back from the kitchen. She had been watching them from afar not wanting to ruin the moment between father and daughter.

Emma isn't sure she likes what just happen. If she wanted to stay up, then by all means she would stay up. She is 28 years old and she doesn't need her parents to tell her when to go to bed. It's a good thing they said yes or else they would have another argument on their hands. Although, it is a bit foreign for her to have people care that much about her. It is really nice to have parents that care about her enough to fuss over her when she is hurt, but it can be quite irritating at times.

"Hey, what's going on? Why didn't anyone wake me? I missed part of the movie." Henry rubs his eyes. "Oh, hey, there's gramps, again. You seem angry." Henry says he brings his attention back to the movie. They are at the part when Thor's men are contemplating finding Thor and bringing him back to their world. Fandral is yelling at one of the other men for always eating when there was a crisis at hand.

Charming rolls his eyes as Henry.

"You know. He even sounds like you. Are you sure you were in that coma for the whole 28 years?" Emma asked with a mischievous grin.

"Of course, I was in a coma the whole time."

"Charming, you did wake up before, maybe you did and then had relapse after you made this movie." Snow chimed in, knowing it wasn't true, but like teasing her husband.

"That's true, Gramps." Henry said quite seriously.

"Oh, that's 3-to-1, you had to be in this movie!" Emma replied confidently as she chuckled which turned into a cough.

"You guys are forgetting one important fact. Nobody could leave Storybrooke that was cursed without something bad happening to them, so how would I have left to go film the movie?" Charming said with a smirk.

They all looked at him in a bit of awe as they realized what he was saying.

"Good point, but you can't deny the striking resemblance between you and Fandral." Emma smiles.

"Yeah, Gramps! You can't deny the fact that Fandral looks and sounds a lot like you!"

"I give up!" Charming raises his hands as if surrendering and then laughs at the absurdity of what they are saying.

"That's probably wise! Like I said you are outnumbered." Emma said with a smirk.

"Emma!" Snow said a few moments later.

"What?" Emma said confused, her voice still raspy.

"We never iced your ribs! I better go get those frozen peas." Snow said as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Oh no, not the peas again, they are fine! I don't need to ice them." Emma was surprised at how whiny her voice sounded, but she wasn't giving up the fight. She did not want to put those frozen peas on her side. She really thought Snow had forgotten about it, I guess she just remembered. _Crap. She probably giving me that mom "look" again. _

"Emma, I am not going to argue with you. Put these on your side." Snow replied firmly with the mom "look" that Emma had come to realize was hard to ignore.

"But…they are fine." Emma tried to stand her ground against her mother.

Snow reached over and touched Emma's left side, which made Emma wince. "No they aren't fine."

"Oh alright. It is just so darn cold!" Emma complained as she took the bag of frozen peas and put them on her ribs.

Charming chuckled as he exchanged an amused smile with Snow.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Emma asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course, _princess." _Snow said with a smile as she fixed the blanket over Emma and sat back down on the other side of Henry.

Emma groaned. Now her mother was calling her princess, this could not become a thing. She would have to deal with the whole _princess _thing tomorrow, but she did not really have the energy for another argument. She was still feeling the effects of her injuries and feeling rather sleepy, but she wanted to stay awake for the end of the movie. Her throat was starting to irritate her and was hoping it would just go away. Right now though, she wanted to just enjoy her family time for a little while longer before she went to bed for the night. King George did not ruin their happiness and he wasn't going to if she could help it.

**Please Review! **

**P.S. I am thinking there will only be a chapter or two more depending on how it goes, so if there is anything thing you would like to see let me know and I'll see what I can do! :) **


	11. A Family's Strength

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence)**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I'll try my best to do what I can for you guys! Chapter 11! I really like this chapter! I hope you guys like it too, has some good Daddy Charming/Emma moments :) Hope you like them, QuillAnnie! Enjoy! :)**

**A Family's Strength**

The movie was still going on, but Emma and Henry had both fallen asleep again leaving Snow and Charming to watch the movie. Henry had his head on a pillow on Snow's lap as she rubbed his back gently. Emma had her head lying on Charming's chest, breathing evenly as Charming kept his arm around her shoulder keeping her close.

"Looks like we lost them again." Snow whispered to Charming as she looked down at both Henry and Emma sleeping as the movie still played in the background.

"I know. Maybe it is about time we got these two up to bed." Charming said looking at his daughter and grandson.

"Let's just wait till the movie ends, it looks like it is almost over. Anyway, Emma would have a cow if she knew it wasn't over yet and we were making her go to bed." Snow said with a soft smile.

"Very true." Charming said with a chuckle. He then gently took Emma off his chest and laid her against the couch as he got up. She looked so young as she slept and so cute in his flannel shirt that was too big for her. Snow gave him a puzzled look, but before she could ask what he was doing he told her. "I'll be right back, just going to the bathroom." Charming said with a sweet smile. He didn't really want to leave Emma, but he would be back soon.

"Okay, I'll hold down the fort." Snow said with a grin as she looked from Charming to Emma and Henry.

Emma shifts a little as she dreams and Snow pulls the blanket up to her chin again.

_Emma is in a cold, dark place when she hears a rough, bitter voice come from the darkness. _

_"This time I will not fail, Emma. Your father will not be able to save you. It is a shame that you have to die because your father and mother were selfish. Oh well, I am actually going to enjoy killing you, but I need an audience including not only father, but your mother too. Then after I kill you, I am going to kill your parents, first your mom then your dad." _

_Emma could feel her heart beating faster as King George talked. "Leave them alone, you can do whatever you want to me, but just leave my family alone." Emma said desperately as she was frightened for herself, but not wanting her mother or her father to be in danger either. Also worried about Henry, knowing that King George would stop at nothing to ruin their family's happiness. _

"_That would not give me enough satisfaction, Ms. Swan." King George said with a sneer and laughed an evil laugh that sent a shiver down Emma's spine. _

"_You are an idiot if you think this will work." Emma said as King George hits her hard in the face causing her to hit the wall and pass out…_

Emma wakes up with start with her heart beating a mile a minute. She is trying to catch her breath wondering how King George had gotten her again when her mother interrupts her thoughts.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow said as she reached over to Emma, worried at how she was breathing so rapidly.

Emma realizes that it was a dream, but then realizes that David isn't on the couch anymore. She starts breathing harder again as she gets more and more anxious. "Where…where… is…. Dad?" Emma says through labored breaths with a hoarse voice.

"I am right here, Emma. What's wrong?" Charming rushes back towards Emma who looks terrified and confused. He sits back down and gently puts her back where she was, holding her tightly as he rubs her back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He is really worried because she is starting to hyperventilate and he needs to get her to calm down.

"I didn't know where you were…" Emma said still breathing hard with her heart almost beating out of her chest.

"I am right here, no need to worry. Is there anything else bothering you?" Charming asked trying to get at the root of the problem. He can feel her heart beating fast; she is obviously anxious and scared over something or someone.

"I…" Emma started not sure if she wants to tell her father about how she has been feeling since they got back from her being kidnapped by King George. She can't seem to catch her breath or slow her heart beat down.

"Emma just breath, it's okay, I am here, baby. I am not going anywhere." Charming comforts Emma while rubbing her back. He gives a worried glance at Snow wondering if she understands what is wrong with their daughter. She looks just as confused and worried as him.

Emma is not sure if she can tell him about her separation anxiety, she decides to tell him about the dream, which isn't much better, but she feels like she needs to tell someone. "I had a dream about King George." Emma said in a quiet voice that Charming had to strain his ears to hear her. "He had me again, but it was in a cold basement, somewhere I didn't recognize. He was telling me that this time he wasn't going to fail and he wanted both of you there to watch him kill me, then he said he was going to kill both of you." Emma heart started to race again at the thought of her parents dying.

"Emma, breathe honey, breathe." Charming worriedly, told Emma.

Emma didn't realize she had been holding her breath till her Dad told her to breathe.

"That's it, sweetheart. Just breathe. Now what else happen?" Charming said calmly while rubbing Emma's back again.

"I told him it wouldn't work and that he was an idiot to think it would work. He got mad and hit me. I flew into the stone wall and passed out and that's when I woke up." Emma said through ragged breaths.

"Oh Emma. It was only a dream. You are safe with your mother and I. He isn't going to hurt you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You are safe with me, sweetheart. I've got you." Charming said as he rubs her back with one hand and gently strokes her hair with his other hand. Her breathing slows some, but her heart is still pounding.

Emma could feel herself calming a little under her father's touch and she could tell that her mother was also trying to comfort her by squeezing her shoulder. This was very unfamiliar to be comforted after a nightmare, but really nice as well. She still needed to tell him about why she freaked out when she noticed he wasn't there, but she wasn't sure if she could bring it up.

"Emma, why were you so upset when you noticed I wasn't here?" Charming asked softly.

"I….I..." Emma hesitated. Emma wasn't sure she could tell her father what was wrong. She felt a little foolish about it now.

"Out with it." Charming said gently.

"Ever since you saved me, I have felt…." Emma hesitated again.

"It's okay you can tell me." Charming encouraged Emma.

"I have felt…a little anxious when you are not in the room with me. It's dumb, I know. I just feel like I need you with me, it makes me feel better. It's dumb." Emma says quietly.

"Oh Emma. It's not dumb. I haven't wanted to leave you either. I guess I feel like I need to protect you and I couldn't do that without being with you. Sometimes when you go through something like we did together, you feel a little separation anxiety after, it's normal, honey. You went through something upsetting and it is bound to upset you. It upsets me too, thinking that I almost lost you, it doesn't make me want to leave you either. But Emma, remember you can always tell me anything and I won't ever thinks it's dumb." Charming said with a soft smile. Emma's breathing was slowing down and her heart wasn't beating as fast anymore.

"Okay, thank you, Dad." Emma said. She was relieved that she was able to finally tell him, but still felt a little embarrassed by it. He broke down one of her walls and it felt good to be able to trust someone else. It was a big burden to always have to deal with everything alone. It was nice to be able to trust her dad and her mom, for that matter. She relaxed into her father arms, taking comfort in his strength and his reassurances to protect her.

Charming kisses her forehead with tears in his eyes and continues to rub her back and stroke her hair gently, waiting for her breathing and her heartbeat to return to normal. Emma was holding tightly on to his shirt with her hand. She probably doesn't even realize she is doing it, but he likes that she is comfortable enough with him to seek comfort from him.

Charming was glad that she was able to open up to him about her feelings and that he was able to comfort her. Her breathing and heart rate slowly returned to normal after a few moments. He glanced over to Snow to see the tears stream down her face as she has her hand on Emma's shoulder. They shared a sad glance as Emma relaxes in Charming's arms and under Snow's touch.

"I'm sorry I keep ruining family night by falling asleep. I was really trying to stay up this time." Emma said in a raspy voice. It hurt a little to talk, but she felt bad she kept putting a damper on their family time.

"Oh Emma, you aren't ruining family night." Snow said softly. "And the movie is not quite over yet." Snow ended with a smile.

"What do you say? Should we finish off the movie?" Charming asked with a smile.

"Of course, Thor is a really good movie and the end is the best part!" Emma exclaimed then started to cough. Her throat is really feeling raw after her little panic attack.

"Then that is what we shall do." Charming said as he rubbed Emma's back as she coughed. After Emma quit coughing, Charming readjusted the blanket over Emma so that she wouldn't get cold.

Everyone, but Henry, who was still sleeping, return their attention to the movie to watch the end of Thor.

Emma felt at peace for the moment with her father's arms around her, her son by her side and her mother lightly rubbing her back. She knew that her normal self would not accept this much comfort, but her parents had broken down some of her walls today that she isn't sure she will be able to rebuild. Their love and devotion for her broke them down and it has made her feel safe for once in her life. She wouldn't trade that for the world.

Charming is sad that Emma was having nightmares about King George and it makes him want to go after King George even more. This was his battle and he hated that King George had involved his family once again in it. He was going to watch out for Emma, Snow, and Henry more carefully now that King George was back to his old tricks. He was not going to allow his family to be hurt by him if he could help it. But for now, he was going to cherish this moment with his family so close to him. His daughter in his arms, his grandson and wife snuggled up together, right next to them. His family was together and safe, and they are going to stay that way if he had anything to say about it. He would protect his family from this man because love is strength and he loves his family, which will give him the strength to protect them. It has in the past and it will again.

Snow hated that her daughter was plagued with nightmares about King George. Why did their family have so many enemies that tried to ruin their happiness? Emma is their happiness and both King George and Regina know that. Will they ever have a normal life? A life where they can enjoy each other without having to constantly have to find each other and save each other. _I guess that if we did not have to always find each other then we may take for granted the times we do get to spend together as a family. One thing that I would say is that this family will always fight for love – which means we will always find each other and we will always fight to save each other because we love each other. Love is our strength; it always has been and always will be our strength to do the impossible for each other. _Snow looks at her family with such love and devotion and it brings a couple of tears to her eyes because she is overwhelmed with love for them. She gets to spend some time with them and she is going to cherish it. _We are going to have to re-watch this movie again - we have all missed parts of it. _Snow thinks with a smile. _Maybe we can have some more family time tomorrow! Yes, Operation: Family Time continued, Henry is going to love that! _Snow grins mischievously.

Charming catches her grin and wonders what she is up to this time. He knows that grin, it is one she gets when she is excited about something and he is guessing she is planning more family time. _Oh dear, hopefully it goes better than today went! _Charming thinks as he smiles softly as he turns his attention back to movie. _Fandral does kind of look like me. Maybe…nah…couldn't be… _

**Please Review! **

**P.S. I'll try to make this story last a little while longer for you guys! More Snow/Emma scenes and Emma/Henry scenes to come! :) Also there will be more Charming/Emma scenes as well! :)**


	12. Don't Leave Me

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 12! So I got a snow day today, so I had some time to finish this chapter! I got a little carried away with this one, but oh well, I can't get enough of the Daddy Charming feels. :) Thanks again for all the reviews! :)**

**Don't Leave Me**

The credits start to roll as Charming looks down to look at Emma. She must be really exhausted if she can't wait 15 minutes for the movie to end before falling asleep, but she has been through a lot today – physically and emotionally. Charming hates to wake her up, but she would be so much more comfortable in her bed.

"Henry, Henry." Snow shakes Henry's shoulder as she tries to wake him up. "Henry, wake up. It's time to go up to bed."

"Oh, I missed the ending." Henry said rather sleepily.

"I know, we can watch it again some other day, but right now you need to head up to bed." Snow said quietly to Henry.

"Okay." Henry reluctantly got up. "Goodnight Grams, Gramps." Henry slowly made his way upstairs.

"Goodnight, Henry." Charming said softly.

"I am going to go tuck him in." Snow told Charming as she got up slowly to follow Henry, leaving Charming to deal with a cranky Emma, when he woke her up.

Charming is debating whether it would be better just to carry her upstairs without waking her up or take a chance on waking her up. He is afraid that if she wakes up later and he isn't there she may panic again. It may be better if he wakes her up even though he really hates to have to wake her up when she needs the sleep not to mention how cranky she probably will be.

"Emma, it is time to wake up." Charming shakes her shoulder. "Emma, You have to go on up to bed, sweetheart."

Emma groans. "No, I don't want to get up." Emma replies in an exhausted voice as she closes her eyes again.

"Emma. It's bedtime." Charming says firmly, but then chuckles at how she is acting.

Emma starts to get a little nervous as she realizes that she has to leave her Dad and she isn't sure she is ready for that yet.

"But...I just want to stay here." Emma complains, not wanting to bring up the real reason again, but not wanting to leave her dad.

"Emma, you need to sleep and the best sleep you will get is in your bed."

"Please, just a little while longer." Emma pleads, she feels like crying, she really doesn't want to be separated from him. She can't believe how emotional she is tonight, but she really doesn't care, she can't help how she feels right now.

"No, Emma. You need to go to bed." Charming says in his disapproving and fatherly tone.

"But.." Emma starts not ready to give in yet.

"I said no, Emma. No more arguing." Charming says firmly, in a no-nonsense tone that leaves Emma with no room to argue.

"Okay." Emma reluctantly says, but doesn't move an inch.

"Emma." Charming says in his "dad" tone. "If you don't get up, I'll have to carry you." Charming threatens with a smile, thinking that it worked before so it probably will work again.

"Okay." Emma says again, but doesn't move.

Charming thought she was going to get up when she said 'okay,' but she didn't. "Okay, you have left me with no choice, but to carry you." Charming said thinking she would get up, but when she didn't move, he smiled because she must either be calling his bluff or really want him to carry her. Charming leans down and pulls her legs across his legs to take off her boots. Charming then gently picks her up, still waiting for her to start complaining, but she doesn't. He is actually glad that she is letting him carry her, he always thought that he would carry her to bed someday – he just didn't think the first time would be when she was 28 years old. Better late than never.

Emma's body reacted before she even realized it and she wrapped her arm around her father's shoulders to hold on. Then she grabbed onto the front of his shirt with her other hand. Emma knows that she shouldn't let him carry her, but she really has no energy and she doesn't want to leave him just yet. Also the little girl in her is screaming at her to just let him carry her at least for this one time. Tomorrow she can deny it ever happen, but right now she is just going to enjoy the moment.

Charming carried her upstairs to her room, the one she shared with Henry, loving every moment of it. The last time he carried his baby girl was 28 years ago when he was getting her to safety, too long of a time to go without holding her. So being able to hold his baby girl was something so precious to him and he was going to cherish this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is my mom going to be alright?' Henry asked obviously still worried about his mom.

"Yes, Henry she will be fine. She just needs some rest now." Snow replied as she pulls the covers up over Henry. She should have known that he was still worried about her, although he put up the pretense that he was not worried.

"What about King George? Is he going to try to get her again?" Henry asked in a fearful voice.

"He may try, but we will be ready for him. Your grandpa and I won't let anything happen to your mom or you, Henry." Snow said confidently. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep. It's been a long day! And tomorrow we have to work on having some more family time!" Snow said with a sweet smile.

"Operation: Family Time Continued?!" Henry said as his face lights up.

"Yes, so you need to get your sleep!" Snow said. She leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead. "Goodnight, Henry. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Grams." Henry said as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

As soon as Snow sees Charming carrying their daughter into the room her heart just melts. He should have been able to do that so many times, but because of the curse was deprived of doing things that fathers normal have the chance of doing many times over.

Snow walks over to the other side of the bed and pulls down the covers to Emma's side of the bed. She turned towards Charming holding Emma and says "Goodnight, Emma." She pushes aside a couple strands of Emma's hair away from her forehead and she leans to kiss her forehead, just like she did with Henry. "Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"Night, Mom." Emma said in a tired voice.

Snow smiles at Charming and then moves around them so that Charming can lay Emma on the bed. She then leans against the doorway as she watches Charming tuck their daughter in. He would have been a great father to Emma, well he is a great father to Emma. Snow smiles as she listens to their conversation.

Charming gently lays Emma on her side of the bed. Emma's hand clings to his shirt as he puts her down so he has to untangle her fingers from it. Charming pulls the covers over Emma. "Okay, princess, it is time for you to go to sleep." He leans down and kisses Emma's forehead. "Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams, sweetie." Charming said softly.

Before he can leave, Emma grabs his hand. "Don't go." Emma whispers as tears stream down her face and her breathing starts to escalate as she starts to get anxious again. She feels ridiculous that her body keeps reacting this way, but she is so worn out and really needs him.

Charming's heart shatters as he sees his daughter crying, she is clearly terrified of the thought of him leaving her. He wonders if there is a little more to this separation anxiety then he thought. "I won't leave, princess. Why don't I stay here till you fall asleep?" Charming said softly as he sits down on the bed next to Emma.

"Ok." Emma chokes out as she holds his hand tightly. She closed her eyes finding it hard to keep them open.

Charming held her hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. He missed so many nights of carrying his baby girl to bed, tucking her in, and telling her bedtime stories. So he could sit her all-night and just watch his girl sleep. He has a lot of time to make up for. He strokes her hair gently as he watches her start to drift off to sleep.

Emma was almost powerless against sleep with her father, gently stroking her hair, but she couldn't sleep. Part of her hated the thought of falling asleep because she knew her father would then leave her to go to bed himself. She forced her eyes open, although she was worn out by the day. She didn't want to fall asleep if it meant he would leave her. She knew her feelings were a little unreasonable, but she couldn't help it right now.

Charming was confused as to why she was fighting sleep so hard when she was clearly exhausted. He could see it in her eyes because they were glazed over, blood shot, and she kept opening and closing them. "Honey, close your eyes. You need to sleep." Charming said softly but sternly. He kept stroking her hair and then lightly rubbing the side of her arm, trying to get her to sleep.

Emma closed her eyes, but then opened up right away.

"Emma, you need to sleep. Why are you trying to stay up, princess?" Charming asked trying to lighten the mood a little with the princess.

"Don't call me that." Emma said grumpily, but kidding. She actually liked it when he called her princess, but he better not do it in public.

"You are just going to have to get use to it!" Charming said with a chuckle. "Now why are you trying to stay up?" Charming asked seriously.

Emma hesitated a moment, but then found herself telling him. "If I fall asleep, you will leave and if I wake up…" _Why do I keep spilling my guts? This day is messing with my emotions. _

"You are afraid if you wake up again and I'm not here you will start to feel anxious again." Charming finished for her, wondering if this has more to do with her past and never really having anyone stay with her. He knows she felt some separation anxiety, but he thinks it goes deeper than even that.

Emma nodded. All she has ever known was being alone, till now, with the exception of Neal who ended up leaving her in a worse situation then she was in before she met him.

Charming put his hand under her chin to turn her eyes towards him. "If you wake up and you need me or your mother, you can always wake us up and you know where we are. We will not leave you, Emma. We will always be here for you. We are your parents and we couldn't be with you as you grew up, but we are here now and would do anything for you. We love you, Emma."

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice, and a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Now, you need to sleep. So close your eyes, princess." Charming said sternly as he gently wipes the tears off her face with his thumb.

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed knowing her parents were going to be there for her if she needed them.

Charming stroked Emma's hair every once in awhile as he waited for her to fall asleep. Emma still had a death grip on his other hand, which meant that she was still awake. Her breathing evened out as he watched over her. She was so exhausted; he could see it in her eyes just moments before she closed them. It wouldn't take long before she fell asleep.

Snow slipped downstairs to go get ready for bed herself as soon as she knew Emma was sleeping. She knew Charming would be down soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming watched over her till she fell asleep and then stayed a little while longer just watching how peaceful and young she looked when she was sleeping. Charming was amazed and so proud that this beautiful girl was _his_ daughter. She was absolutely _perfect_.

Charming gently took his hand back and tucked her hand into the covers so that she wouldn't get cold. He tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Emma. I love you." Charming whispered.

Charming got up and went over to the other side of the bed, where Henry was sleeping peacefully and readjusted the covers. He kissed his forehead and whispered "Goodnight, Henry."

He started to head back downstairs, but turned around just before he left to make sure Emma was okay. Charming smiled and thought to himself that he was indeed blessed to have his wonderful daughter and grandson. He quietly slipped down the stairs to his lovely wife.

**Please Review! :) **

**P.S. Don't worry I have some ideas for more Snow/Emma scenes! And possible some Charming/Snow scenes because those two are just so darn cute! :) **


	13. 3am

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 13! So I got another snow day today, which means a new chapter for you guys! This chapter got away from me, so it is really long! Hope you like it! :) Thanks again for all the reviews! :) Oh I don't know about you guys, but I loved the father/daughter moments on Once last night! :) Life is all about the moments, right?! Loved it! :) Anyway, Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it! :)**

**3am **

"Well the kids are finally asleep." Charming says as he walks over to Snow who was in the kitchen.

"Don't let Emma hear you say that." Snow says with a chuckle.

"Hmm I think I'll take my chances…" Charming says with mischievous grin as he wraps his arms around Snow.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" Snow said with a sad smile.

"Indeed." Charming said with a grimace.

"I'm worried that Emma is going to get sick." Snow said.

"I think she already is sick. She has been coughing and her voice

has gotten more hoarse throughout the night. She shouldn't go to work tomorrow." Charming replies.

"No, she shouldn't, but she will try to anyway." Snow says, knowing that Emma is stubborn and will not admit to being sick.

"She may try, but she isn't going anywhere." Charming says in a stern voice. He is worried that she would get really sick if she did. "Anyway she needs a sometime to recuperate from today."

"Yes, she does, but I doubt it's going to be easy convincing her of that." Snow said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it probably will be a long day tomorrow too. No one said being parents was easy." Charming says with a grin.

"No, especially when you have Emma as your child." Snow replies.

Charming laughs. "Definitely. She must have gotten her stubbornness from you." Charming says with a mischievous grin.

"Oh and you aren't stubborn at all." Snow says sarcastically to Charming. She pulls away as she gets the tea she made for them.

"Of course not!" Charming chuckles as he sits down at the table.

Snow just gives him a disapproving look_. _She brings over the mugs of tea and hands one to Charming.

"She was trying to stay awake. She knew that when she fell asleep I would leave her. I think it has something to do with her past though. Never having anyone that stayed with her." Charming told Snow.

"It probably does. She said she has been alone all her life, having no one that really cared about her."

"Well, we are changing that because we won't leave her again." Charming replies with confidence.

"No, we won't." Snow says with a smile at her husband's determination.

"I just hope she doesn't have any more nightmares." Charming says with a grimace thinking of the nightmare Emma had earlier.

"I know. Hopefully she won't have any more. She really needs the sleep after today. She looked so exhausted." Snow said in a worried tone.

"Speaking of being exhausted, we probably should head to bed too." Charming said as he finished his tea.

Snow nodded as she took the mugs to the kitchen. Charming went to turn the lights off and then make sure the door was locked. He wasn't taking any chances with his family's safety.

Both Charming and Snow get ready for bed. Both of them lost in their thoughts.

Charming gets in bed with Snow and kisses her. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Charming." Snow says as she snuggles up next to her husband. She has always felt safe in arms. She knew that are family would be all right because good always wins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I am sorry, I didn't mean to leave the door open! Please don't lock me in there again." Emma pleaded with Mr. Brown. _

_Mr. Brown was drunk as usual and had caught Emma when she left the door open when she came inside. He had slapped her across the face and then dragged her to the garage. _

_Emma winced in pain as Mr. Brown had one hand tightly holding onto the back of her neck. Emma had this punishment a couple times before and absolutely hated it because she hated the dark and the last time he told her that he put spiders in the trunk before he shut it. _

"_Please, don't put me in there." Emma cried. _

_Mr. Brown sneered. "You deserve it. You will never amount to anything, but maybe this will show you, your place in this world. You are worthless and just a burden." He roughly threw her in the trunk of the car. _

_Emma cried, she wished that her parents, her real parents, would come save her from this man. As she looked at him, it wasn't Mr. Brown anymore it was King George. He was sneering at her and holding a snake. "Sweet Dreams, Emma Swan." _

_She was horrified as he put the snake in the car and shut the trunk._

Emma wakes up with a start and sits up as she gasps for air. Her heart is beating fast again. She notices that David isn't in the room and starts to panic again – her breathing and heart rate escalate quickly. Before she realizes what she is doing, she is getting out of bed to go find her dad - remembering what he said about if she needed him.

She feels dizzy and weak as she stumbles on her way out of the room nearly falling, but managing to catch her self on the railing.

She wakes up a little more and thinks to herself, that she can't do this, go running into to her parents room because she had a nightmare. She is a grown-up for goodness sake. So she turns to go back to her room, but then changes her mind again. Maybe if she was just close enough to him, it would make her feel better. Anyways, she wasn't going to go back to sleep just to dream more about Mr. Brown and King George. She stumbles again when she is half way down the stairs and she tries to catch herself, but ends up tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming wakes up with a start, but isn't sure what woke him up. Snow is still sound asleep, so he goes to make sure that Emma and Henry are all right. _Ugh, it's 3 am. What is it going to take to get some sleep? _Charming thinks as he glances at the clock.

He walks out of the room and looks around the apartment wondering what woke him up and turns to go upstairs to check on Emma and Henry.

As soon as he turns, he sees Emma lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. He realizes suddenly why he woke up. He rushes over to her and kneels down to turn her over on her back. "Emma, Emma, are you okay?" Charming asked frantically.

"Yeah, I am fine." Emma said feeling a little embarrassed about falling down the stairs, but still shaken up about her nightmare and waking up to find David not there.

"What happen?" Charming asked seeing that she looks really worked up over something, just like she did earlier when she woke up from her nightmare. He lifted her up so that she was leaning on his legs. He wanted to make sure she was all right before helping her up.

"I had another nightmare." Emma pauses to catch her breath. "I didn't want to sleep anymore, but I missed the step when I was coming down the stairs." Emma left out the detail of wanting to find him or at least be near him.

"Oh Emma." Charming could tell she was holding something back, but he was worried because she looked a bit delirious. He feels her forehead to make sure she doesn't have a fever. "You are burning up! We need to get you back to bed." Charming says as he goes to pick her up.

"No, I don't want to sleep." Emma said stubbornly.

"Emma, you are sick and exhausted. You need to be in bed." Charming said sternly, yet softly. He turns towards his and Snow's room, "Snow!" Charming calls only loud enough for Snow to hear, he didn't want Henry to wake up.

Snow rushes out of the room wondering what was wrong because Charming's voice sounded worried. She starts to panic when she sees Charming holding Emma in his arms on the floor. Something was not right, Emma looked pale and shaken up. She rushes to kneel on the other side of Emma. "What happen?" Snow cried.

"She fell down the stairs, but she's burning up." Charming tells Snow.

Snow feels Emma's forehead. "Emma did you hurt anything when you fell down the stairs?"

"No, probably just got a few more bruises, I am fine." Emma replied tiredly.

"I have heard that before." Snow said with a grimace, not trusting Emma's answer. She turns to Charming, "We need to get her back to bed."

"Yes, we do." Charming agreed quickly.

"No, I don't want to go to bed." Emma said again.

"She had a nightmare again." Charming informed Snow. "You don't have to sleep, but you need to be in bed, young lady." Charming and Snow exchange a glance and silently decided that it might be better to just put her on their bed instead of upstairs.

"She should probably change first, David. Why don't you bring her to the bathroom while I go get her some pajamas." Snow gets up to go upstairs.

"You two are doing it again…talking about me like I'm not here." Emma grumpily states she rolls her eyes at her parents.

Charming chuckles as he picks Emma up off the floor and carries her to the bathroom.

Emma sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow grabs pajamas for Emma then grabs her pillow off the bed, but then notices that something fell to the ground.

_Emma's baby blanket. _She knew Emma had her baby blanket still, but she didn't realize that she kept it under her pillow. She will just bring it and put it under her pillow, just in case she needs it.

She quickly checks on Henry who is sleeping soundly and readjusting his blankets so that his feet are covered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming sets Emma down and is about to leave once again. "Can you just wait till she gets back?" Emma says sounding so much like a child, it's heartbreaking to Charming.

"Of course." Charming says as he sits on the side of the tub. "Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell down the stairs?" Charming asks as he looks her over.

"I am fine." Emma replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Don't lie." Charming says sternly, knowing she is lying. He doesn't know how, but he can tell when she is lying to him.

Emma hesitates. _How does he know I am lying? Must be a dad thing. Ugh. _"I may have hit my head again when I fell and I may have landed on my ribs." Emma reluctantly tells her father.

"Emma, why didn't you tell us?" Charming says as he stands up to check her head.

"Because it's fine." Emma replied in an annoyed tone.

"It's not fine. You are bleeding again." Charming responds in a frustrated tone.

"Bleeding? Is she all right?" Snow asks as she comes into the bathroom hearing the end of their conversation.

"Seriously, I am right here!" Emma interrupts her parents and rolls her eyes again.

Both Charming and Snow give her disapproving looks which is way worse than just one of them looking at her like that. She had to look down to the ground to escape their looks.

Charming and Snow shared an amused look after Emma looked down. Snow then took a look at Emma's head and treated it once again.

"I am going to go get some ice for her ribs, she landed on them when she fell." Charming said to Snow.

"Hey, I am…" Emma started but was silenced by another look from her father. "oh alright." Her parents were crankier at 3am in the morning.

"That's what I thought." Charming said with a disapproving frown then left for the ice.

Snow finishes tending to Emma's head and makes sure she is all right. "If you need anything let us know, okay?" Snow says in a concerned tone before she leaves Emma to change. She doesn't like the shade of Emma's skin; it was too pale for her liking.

"Okay." Emma replies as Snow leaves the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's she doing?" Charming asked as Snow comes into the kitchen.

"She will be okay, but she is exhausted and looks like she feels terrible, not that she would admit to that."

"No, she probably wouldn't." Charming replies softly. "Just imagine if we raised her, we would have both had grey hair before she was 5."

Snow laughs, "If today is any example of what it would have been like, then yes we would have been grey early."

Charming laughs with Snow, both of them a little slap happy from the lack of sleep and stress from the previous day, not to mention the worry over their sick daughter.

"Has she said anything about her nightmare?" Snow asked Charming after her giggles resolved and her worry set back in.

"Not yet." Charming replies seriously.

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Emma asked in an annoyed yet tired tone as she stumbled a little from the bathroom.

Charming rushed over to her with Snow right behind him. Emma stumbled again and started to fall when Charming caught her and swept her up into his arms not wanting her to fall again.

Emma was so stunned by his quick movements that it took her a second to respond to his overprotectiveness. "Is this really necessary?" Emma said once she found her voice.

Charming chuckles as he replies. "Maybe not, but I am not having you fall again." He realizes that he acted on impulse and perhaps was being a little overprotective.

"I wasn't going to fall." Emma insisted, but then realized that he was taking her to their bed and not hers. She did not want to go to bed at all because then her nightmares would come back. She was about to protest to being taken to their bed, but then realized that she would be closer to her father, which would help with her recent development of separation anxiety.

Charming lays her in their bed.

"We need to take your temperature, Emma. Charming can you go get the thermometer?" Snow asks as she feels Emma's forehead.

Charming is off before Snow can finish her sentence. Emma is a little disappointed when he leaves, but knows he will be back soon. And he is back sooner than she would have thought with the thermometer, some medicine, a glass of water and the bag of frozen peas that she has come to loathe.

Charming comes over to the bed and hands Emma the thermometer. "Here, we need to take your temperature."

Emma grabs the thermometer from David and reluctantly puts it under her tongue. Emma tries to look at the reading as she is waiting for it to beep which her parents share an amused smile over.

The thermometer beeps and Emma goes to take it out, but isn't fast enough because her father grabs it first. "Hey!" Emma says grumpily.

"101.5." Charming states, ignoring Emma's protests.

"Here, Emma, take this it will help bring your fever down and help your cough." Snow said as she gave Emma the medicine and the glass of water. "And lets put this on your ribs." Snow told Emma.

Emma was going to protest to putting the cold bag of peas back on her ribs, but thought better of it since Snow was obviously back in her overprotective mom mode. "Ok." Although, it was very annoying most of the time, it was nice to have a mother that took care of her. She has never had people to take care of her like this before and it is a nice feeling to be cared about enough to be up at three in the morning for them.

"Ok, young lady, you need to sleep now." Charming says, knowing that Emma is not going to want to sleep.

"I am not tired." Emma lies, not wanting to go back to sleep in case she has another dream about Mr. Brown or King George.

"Emma. We all know that's not true. Is it because of the nightmare you had?" Charming asked softly.

"Yeah." Emma replies softly.

Snow reaches over and holds Emma's hand. "What was it about?"

Emma hesitates as she looks from Snow to Charming and then back to Snow. Snow gives her an encouraging look and squeezes her hand. "It was a dream about Mr. Brown which actually happen. I left the door open and he caught me. He slapped me and dragged me out to the car while telling me that I was never going to amount to anything, that I was worthless and a burden. He put me in the trunk of the car, but when I looked up it wasn't Mr. Brown. It was King George and he put a snake in the trunk then shut it. I woke up right about then." Emma finished as she coughed; her breathing had started to escalate while she was telling the story causing her to go into a coughing fit.

"Okay, just breathe, Emma. It was just a dream." Charming rubbed her back as she coughed, thinking of Emma's new nightmare of her past and then King George. Charming hates the fact that King George is plaguing Emma's dreams along with this man who put HIS daughter in the trunk of the car. He wishes that there was some way that he could prevent her from having these nightmares, some way to take away of the fear. "Neither of them are going to hurt you while you are with us. I won't let anything happen to you, sweetheart." Charming said as he looked into Emma's eyes.

Charming had an idea; it helped him when he had nightmares along with both Snow and Henry after their sleeping curses.

"Here" Charming says as he lights the candle on the bedside table. "When I was younger and I had a nightmare, my mother, your grandmother, use to light a candle for me to keep the nightmares away. It always helped me to sleep after a nightmare." He turned back towards Emma. "So this should keep the nightmares away. And Emma, we will both be right here, we aren't going anywhere." Charming gave Emma a soft smile and Snow squeezed Emma's hand.

It was strange because although she knew that a candle wouldn't necessarily keep the nightmares away, she was comforted by it anyway. Maybe it was because she trusted her father and believed that he was telling the truth about not letting anything happen to her. Was this what it was like to have a father? To have a mother? To be able to let go and trust someone else, she always relied on herself. It was nice to be able to let down her walls and trust someone else, in this case her parents. She has never had that kind of relationship where you could take a leap of faith knowing that that person would catch you when you did. Like a child knowing that their father would catch them when they jumped. Blind faith. She found herself trusting her father and trusting her mother. Part of her thinks she has trusted them all along, but her walls kept her from letting go to let them catch her. Maybe it was time to let go and trust that her parents would catch her.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" Charming asked after Emma's breathing return to normal.

"Yeah. I think so." Emma replied.

Snow squeezed her hand, "We will be right here if you need us."

"Okay." Emma trusted her parents, but was still fearful. Even when you take a leap of faith it can be terrifying letting go.

"Well, then princess, it is time for you to go to sleep." Charming stated with a grin.

Snow got into the bed and Charming started to get settled in the chair beside the bed.

"Can you….I mean…we can make room for you." Emma stumbled through her words. Emma scooted over closer to her mother, leaving a place for David on the bed.

Charming could tell that she wanted him to be near her and he was touched that she wanted him near her. He got in the bed by Emma thinking that this is how it should have been when Emma had nightmares when she was younger. She would have been comforted and loved by her parents. "Goodnight, Emma." Charming said lovingly.

"Goodnight, Dad." Emma mumbled softly. "Goodnight, Mom." Emma added.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Snow said as she put her arm around Emma.

Emma relaxed and fell asleep knowing that her parents were there for her and she wasn't alone. Her mom's arm was around her and her father was holding her hand like before. "Love you." Emma said not realizing that she said it aloud.

Charming and Snow looked at each other over Emma and smiled. "We love you too, Emma." Charming said softly as he kissed her forehead at the same time as Snow kissed the other side of her forehead.

**Please Review! **


	14. Scheming

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 14! This is crazy I have another Snow day, which equals another update! This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you guys like it! :) Thanks for the reviews, I love them! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Scheming… **

Charming woke up the next morning with Emma's head laying on his chest with her arm draped over him. She was sprawled across the bed diagonally with her head on his chest and her feet practically kicking Snow. Snow was curled up on the other side of the bed. Emma was definitely a bed hog if this was any example. She had slept, but it was not very restful as she coughed off and on throughout the night. Charming felt her forehead and was disappointed that she was still burning up with fever. He hated that his baby girl was sick and hoped that she would start to feel better soon.

Charming looked over at Snow and saw that she was waking up as well. "Hey beautiful." Charming whispered to his wife.

"Good morning, Charming." Snow replied taking in Emma sprawled across the bed. "This is normally how it is when she sleeps with me, your daughter is a bed hog." Snow grinned.

"My daughter? I believe she got that from you, my dear." Charming smiled back at Snow.

"Maybe." Snow chuckled softly. "How's she doing?" Snow asked as she felt Emma's forehead.

"She still has a fever and she was coughing off and on throughout the night." Charming said in a defeated tone wishing that she wasn't sick.

"We will just have to keep an eye on her today to make sure her fever doesn't go up. I promised Henry that we could run over to Granny's for breakfast and then we want to get a few things for today to make Emma's day a little better." Snow said knowing Charming wasn't going to like them going out, but Snow could take care of Henry and herself.

Charming hesitated not liking the idea of Snow and Henry leaving the apartment without him, but someone had to stay with Emma and Snow could take care of herself. "Okay, just be careful, Snow."

"Of course." Snow said as she kissed Charming before getting out of bed to take a shower.

Charming smiled thinking of what would have happen if Emma had woken up to them kissing again. He was glad that she was sleeping relatively peaceful right now; hopefully she would sleep for a couple more hours. She had about 2 hours left in till she could take more medicine for her fever and cough. He saw no point in waking her up till then. Although, he would love to stay in bed for a while longer, he needed to get up. Henry would be up soon and he didn't want him to wake up Emma on accident. Charming gently lifted Emma off his chest and onto his pillow. He pulled the covers up to her chin and then lightly kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen to put on some coffee. He was going to need some caffeine for this day after only getting a couple of hours of sleep last night.

"Good morning, Gramps!" Henry said cheerfully as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Henry. How did you sleep?" Charming smiled at Henry.

"Pretty good! Where's my mom?" Henry asked after not seeing her.

"She is in our bed. She got sick last night so we put her down here, but it isn't anything to worry about, Henry." Charming replied not wanting to worry Henry.

"Okay." Henry replied not liking that his mom was sick.

"You better get ready if you are going to Granny's with your grandma!" Charming said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that!" Henry said as he dashed up the stairs a little too loudly.

Charming froze when Emma shifted in bed. He was hoping that Emma wouldn't wake up from the noise, so he was happy when she didn't wake up. She really needed her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about thirty minutes later, when Snow and Henry were ready to head out to Granny's.

"Okay, we will be back in a little bit!" Snow told Charming and then kissed him goodbye.

"Be careful, Snow." Charming said clearly worried about them.

"I will be, Charming, You don't need to worry." Snow said with a smile.

"Henry, stay with your Grandma and don't wander off. Okay?" Charming told Henry, knowing that Henry tended to wander off at times.

"I will, Gramps! We will be fine!" Henry reassured Charming with a cheeky grin. He was excited about getting Granny's for breakfast and about getting stuff for his mom.

"Okay. See you later!" Charming said as they left the apartment. He locked the door after they left, still not taking any chances with King George out there. He probably should call Grumpy to have him keep an eye on them while they are out. He grabs his phone and calls Grumpy.

"_Hello." Grumpy answered the phone. _

"Hey, Leroy. Yesterday, we had some problems with King George. He kidnapped Emma and tried to kill her, but I was able to get to her in time."

"_King George. Huh. Did you get him locked up?" Grumpy asked, well in a grumpy tone. _

"No. He got away, but I need you and the dwarfs to keep a look out for King George and his men. We got two of them locked up, but he probably has more. But the real reason I am calling is because Snow and Henry are out and I want you to keep an eye on them. They are going to Granny's and then the story."

"_No problem. I am on it!" Grumpy replied, always happy to help the Prince and Snow. _

"Thanks, Leroy! Oh and would you send one of the dwarfs to feed the prisoners?"

"Yeah." Grumpy replied, not thrilled about giving the prisoners anything.

"Okay, thanks. Talk to you later, Leroy." Charming then hung up the phone feeling better that Snow and Henry would have some back up if needed. He knew he was being a little overprotective, but this was his family and he wasn't going to give King George an easy in to hurt them. He would protect his family.

Charming finished his coffee and went to check on Emma before going to take a shower. Thankfully, Emma was still sleeping, but she was a little restless even in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up from a coughing fit. She felt terrible, but that wasn't going to stop her from going into work. She had to find King George before he tried to hurt any of her family. She looked around and suddenly remembered what happen last night. _I am in my parents' bed. I am pretty sure that at age 28, I slept with my parents in their bed. How did I let this happen? Where are they anyway? _Emma thinks as she looks around to find the apartment quite empty and quiet besides that someone was in the bathroom taking a shower. _Perfect. I can get ready and leave before anyone catches me. _Emma schemes as she gets out of her parents' bed and heads upstairs. She feels a little dizzy and weak, but makes it upstairs by holding on to the railing for support.

She decides to take a quick shower in her bathroom and then quickly get ready so she can leave without anyone catching her. She was weaker than she thought because it took her awhile to get ready. As she gets ready, she wonders if it is her mother or father that is still here. She isn't sure which one would be better to have here. She doubted that if either of them caught her that they would just let her go. So the best plan would be to sneak out without whoever is still here knowing. She is hoping it is Snow because she takes longer to get ready than David. This is when she wished they did live in a castle; it would be easier to escape because it is bigger than their small apartment with nowhere to hide.

She finally was ready, she didn't dry her hair because it was too much effort and it would take too long. She crept down the stairs hoping to avoid getting caught. She didn't see anyone so she walked really quickly to the door and was about to grab her coat when she heard a voice.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady?"

_Rats. It's David. He is back in his dad tone and I have to come up with something really good to let him let me go to work. Here goes nothing... _Emma thinks as she turns around to see David standing in the doorway to his and Snow's room with his hands on hips giving her his dad look.

"To work. I have to catch King George." Emma said as confidently as she could, but even to herself, she sounded like a little kid that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. _Crap. This doesn't look very promising. I could try to just leave, but I doubt I would get very far. _

"You aren't going to work or anywhere else. You are sick and still recovering from yesterday so you need to be either in bed or on the couch." Charming said sternly with no room for arguing.

"I am fine. I am not sick." Emma said grumpily.

"Your fever suggests otherwise. Not to mention your cough." Charming noticed that her hair was wet as well. "And you definitely would not be going anywhere with your hair wet."

"Then I'll dry it." Emma said trying to convince her father to let her go.

"You aren't going to work, Emma. Now. Would you rather be in bed or on the couch?" Charming asks his daughter hoping that she will give up on the fight. He wasn't going to let her go to work and he could be just as stubborn as his daughter if he needed to be.

"The couch." Emma reluctantly answered. "This is totally not necessary." Emma said as she walked over to the couch.

Charming hid a smirk as he walked over to the couch. "It is necessary because you are sick." He grabbed the blanket and covered Emma up. He felt her forehead, which

Was still hot.

Emma rolled her eyes at her father. She really didn't feel good, but wasn't going to admit that to her father.

"We need to check your temperature again." Charming said and then went to go get the thermometer from his bedroom.

"I'm fine." Emma muttered under her breath, but then started coughing again.

Charming grabbed the thermometer along with the medicine and Emma's pillow.

"Okay, you know the drill." Charming says as he hands Emma the thermometer. She grabs it none to gently and puts it under her tongue. Charming goes to get a glass of water for Emma as they wait for the thermometer to beep.

_I should do what I use to do when I was younger. If I take it out of my mouth while he isn't looking it shouldn't be as high, but it can't be too low or else he will figure it out. _Emma thinks mischievously, but before she can put her plan into action the thermometer beeps and David is back to swipe it out of her mouth before she can grab it. _Crap. I'll have to be faster next time and how is he so fast. _Emma thinks as she frowns at her missed opportunity.

"Yep, you still have a fever. 101.5." He briefly wonders what Emma was frowning at, she looked like she was contemplating something before the thermometer beeped, but he has no idea what she was up to. She was up to something though because that was the same look that Snow got when she was up to something. Charming gets the medicine and gets out a dose for Emma. "Take these." Charming said as he handed her the pills and then the glass of water.

"This is the daytime stuff, right?" Emma asked not wanting to sleep all day.

"Yes. Would you prefer the nighttime stuff instead because I can get that for you." Charming said with a smirk.

"No. This is fine." Emma quickly replied, noting the warning that her father was giving her. She took the pills reluctantly knowing that they probably will make her a little sleepy even if they are the daytime ones.

"Good. Now, do you want something to eat?" Charming asked.

"No, I am not really hungry." Emma answered knowing that eating would hurt her throat.

"You should probably try to eat something, Emma." Charming said as he walked over to the kitchen not waiting for an answer. The fact that she doesn't want to eat is alarming because Emma loves to eat.

A few minutes later, Charming brings her tea and some toast. "At least drink the tea" Charming tells Emma.

"Okay. Thanks." Emma says with a smile. The tea would help her throat feel better although hot chocolate would have been better.

"Anything for you, princess." Charming grinned mischievously. He sits down on the chair beside the couch.

"We need some rules about this nickname thing. No calling me that in public." Emma said with a glare.

"Okay, Okay. But it is true, you are a princess and they all know it." Charming says with a chuckle.

Emma just grins at her father. She liked that she had a nickname, but seriously did it have to be "_princess_?" It was nice though because she had always wanted a nickname.

"Do you want me to put a movie on?" Charming asked hoping that it would help Emma rest or even sleep for a while.

"Yeah! I want to re-watch Thor, since I missed most of it last night." Emma said excitedly.

Charming chuckled at Emma's enthusiasm for this movie. "Okay, it should still be in there." Charming says as he gets it ready for Emma.

A couple minutes into the movie, Emma had laid her head on the pillow that Charming had brought over and stretched out on the couch. Charming could tell that she was tired and probably would not make it very far into the movie once again.

About ten minutes later, Emma was asleep again so Charming turned down the movie and then felt her forehead, which seemed about the same. At least the medicine was in her and she was sleeping again. He spread the blanket over the rest of Emma's body to keep her warm.

Then his phone vibrated so he walked away from Emma as he answered it.

"Hello?" Charming answered the phone going into his and Snow's room so that Emma wouldn't wake up.

"_Well hello, Shepherd. You really should be more careful with your family." _

**Please Review!**


	15. Find Me

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence and kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: So since my sister keeps bugging me to put this next chapter up, you guys get two chapters in one day! :) Chapter 15! So this chapter basically wrote itself, I had to keep reminding myself that I was writing it and not reading it or watching it. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like it! It went somewhere I wasn't necessarily planning, but it works well with the story! Thanks for the reviews –almost to 100 reviews! Enjoy :) **

**Find Me**

"_Well hello, Shepherd. You really should be more careful with your family." _

Charming went pale as he heard the familiar voice and suddenly knew that King George must have Snow and Henry.

"Where are they?" Charming said in a deadly tone.

_King George laughs. "I don't think I should tell you that, but I will because I love to have an audience. They are in the mines."_

Before King George can say anymore, Charming hangs up on him, not needing to hear anything else from that man. He needs to go save his family and this time he is locking that man up. Charming grabs his coat and sword then realizes he has a dilemma. Emma. He can't leave her without telling her, but if he wakes her up to tell her, she will want to come too and she can't because she is sick. Plus he doesn't like leaving her unprotected and alone. Charming picks up the phone to call Granny's.

"_Hello Granny's! How can I help you?" Red answered the phone. _

"Hey Red, this is David. Can you or Granny come over here to watch Emma? She is sick, but there is a situation and I don't want to leave her alone."

"_Of course. I'll be right over in a few minutes." Red replied worried about the situation._

"Okay, I have to leave now, but I'll leave the key under the mat for you. I'll let you know what is going on when I can." Charming quickly said as he glanced over at a sleeping Emma. He walks quickly over to her and leans down to kiss her forehead. He hates having to leave her, but he doesn't have much choice. "I'll be right back, Emma. Love you." Charming says to a sleeping Emma. Charming walks quickly to the door, glances back at Emma before he slips out the door, making sure to lock the door. He then puts the keys under the mat for Red to find. He runs out of the building to his truck and speeds to the mines hoping that Emma will be safe with Red and that he will be able to save Snow and Henry. _Always finding someone, is it too much to ask for everyone to just stay found for a while? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King George snickers. "Well that was easy. He took the bait and now the fun can beginning." King George says to his men that he recently broke out of jail. "Let's go get her."

King George and his men sneak into the apartment building. They reach the Charmings' loft and break down the door.

Emma jumps as she wakes up from the noise and sees the door open. Her face pales as she sees the three men, one of them being King George. She doesn't understand where her dad is, but then again she would rather them just take her so that David wouldn't get hurt. But she wouldn't mind if he came to her rescue right about now. Maybe she was dreaming…

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Swan." King George sneers as his two men come towards Emma. King George sees that she sick and knows that this will be an easy fight.

"Dad!" Emma yells thinking he is somewhere in the loft.

"He isn't coming to your rescue this time, dear." King George laughed.

Emma had to do something. She couldn't just let them take her, that wasn't in her nature. She does what she always does, fights. She stands up feeling a little dizzy and weak, but she starts to fight the men off anyway. She punches one of the men in the jaw and kicks out at the other man. Her attempts are pretty weak and they over power her quickly.

"Tie her up and let's get out of here." King George demands.

_No, not again. She needs to try to fight them off again, but she doesn't have any energy left. This would be a great time for David to show up. Where is he? He wouldn't have left her, right? Unless something was wrong. What is going on? _She tries to get away, but they are holding her too tightly. They tie her hands behind her back once again and she grimaces as the rope applies pressure on her already sore wrists. They gagged her so that she wouldn't yell out when they took her away.

The two men half-drag Emma out of the building with King George leading them to his car. "Put her in the trunk so no one sees her." King George said with an evil smirk.

Emma paled as she saw her nightmare coming to life. _No, not the trunk, not again! I can't do that again. _Emma struggled against the men even more trying to get away from them. She didn't want to be put in the trunk. Before she knew it one of the men wrapped a rope around her legs and they put her in the trunk of the car. Before they shut the trunk, she saw King George smirking at her just like in her dream. Only thing different was that he didn't put a snake in the trunk. She started to hyperventilate and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. She was finding it hard to breathe correctly because of being gagged and starting to panic from being in the trunk of a car. This was an all to familiar situation for her and she couldn't handle it. She needed her family, she needed her dad. _Please find me. I need you, Daddy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red runs into the apartment building and up to Charming and Snow's loft. She sees that the door was open and runs into the loft. "Emma! Emma!" Red searches the apartment for Emma, but finds it empty. She notices that the door was broke into forcefully. Someone had to have taken Emma. She quickly dials David's number hoping he will pick up. _David, pick up, pick up! _Red thinks as the phone rings and rings.

_You have reached David Nolan. Please leave a name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible. _

Red hangs up and runs out of the apartment to try to follow Emma's scent to see where she went or where they took her. She comes to a dead end at the street; she probably was in a car that masked her scent. She had to find David.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Charming arrives at the mines ready to fight to get his family back. He runs into the mines, but doesn't find anyone. He looks frantically for 15 minutes before he tries to call Leroy, but he can't get any reception in the mine so he runs out of the mine. _What is going on? He said they were in the mines, where are they? I need to find them. _Charming thinks as he runs out of the mine.

Charming dials Leroy's number. "Come on, Leroy. Pick up!"

"_Hello?" Grumpy answers the phone wondering what the Prince wants now. _

"Leroy, King George has Snow and Henry, I need your help. He said he had them at the mines, but I can't find them!" Charming quickly tells Grumpy.

"_But I just saw them, they are in the grocery store right now. They are fine, David." Grumpy replies, confused at what was going on. _

"What? Really, but King George said…Oh no!" Charming stopped, realizing that it was all a set up to get him out of the house. _No, what did I do? I left her. No! _

"What's wrong?" Grumpy asked clearly confused.

"He tricked me. He wanted me to think that he had Snow and Henry to get me out of the house. When he really was going to get Emma. I have to go Leroy so I can call Red. Keep Snow and Henry safe, don't let them out of your sight!" Charming said before he hangs up to call Red. _Please be with Emma, Please tell me she is safe and not with King George._

He dialed Red's number.

"_David! I went to your place, but Emma wasn't there. Someone broke in and I traced her scent, but it ended at the street!" Red frantically told David. _

Charming froze knowing now that what he thought happened, indeed did happen. He was angry and frustrated with King George, but also with himself. How could he have fallen for that? How could he have left her alone?

"_David?" _

"Thank you, Ruby. I am on my way back to town. Can you meet me there? And find Leroy and my wife too. I'll meet you guys at the diner." Charming said feeling defeated, but not giving up.

"_Of course! See you in a few!" Red said as she ended their call. _

Charming sped back to town worrying the whole way there. He did this. He shouldn't have left her. He had to get it together because Emma needed him to be strong. He isn't giving up, his daughter was sick, hurt, and once again kidnapped by King George. He was going to get her back, but he needed help this time. His daughter needed him and he was going to rescue her again. _I will find her. I will always find her. _

**Please Review!**


	16. Waiting

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence and kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 16! So this chapter is a little intense, I am feeling pretty bad for Emma :(. Sorry for any mistakes- I wanted to get this out to you, so you aren't left hanging for too long! Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews! :) Enjoy! **

**Waiting**

She isn't sure where they are taking her, but it has been a little while since they left the apartment. This was worse than when she was younger, at least then the car wasn't moving. This was making her feel sick on top of everything else – not being able to see where they were going was getting her car sick. She was also freezing once again, without her coat and with her wet hair. Her father knew what he was talking about when he said she wouldn't be going outside with her hair wet. _Father knows best. Speaking of her father – why wasn't he home when they came? Was he okay? Was mom and Henry okay? This isn't fair. I'm sick which is making me emotional. I need to pull it together. I need a plan. I really hope Dad is coming…. _Emma thinks as the car comes to an abrupt stop making Emma feel even sicker at the moment. She closes her eyes to keep from getting sick expecting the trunk to open soon.

She wonders where they have taken her as she waits and puts on a brave face. She waits, but instead of the trunk being open the car starts moving again. _Ah great… _Emma thinks sarcastically as she closes her eyes to try to avoid the wave a nausea that hits her once again. It was getting really bumpy and rough causing Emma to roll in the little space the trunk had to offer. Emma ended up heading her head, which wouldn't have been bad if it wasn't already hurt from her previous kidnapping and falling down the stairs. Right when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the car stopped and she breathed in and out trying to keep from getting sick. _Could this day get any worse…. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charming, what's going on?" Snow rushes towards Charming as he comes into Granny's.

"King George has Emma again." Charming said as he wrapped his arms around Snow to comforted himself as much as Snow.

"How?" Snow asked in fearful voice.

"He tricked me. He called and said he had you and Henry at the mines. I called Red to come watch her, but I had to leave right away. When Red came, Emma was already gone, King George took her." Charming said feeling a mixture of anger and regret.

"Do we know where she is?" Snow asked sensing Charming's guilt for leaving Emma.

"No, he hasn't called me. I am sure he will, but I am not waiting for that. Where's Henry?" Charming asked not seeing him anywhere.

"He is with Granny in the back. She said she would watch him." Snow reassured Charming.

"What's the plan?" Grumpy joined the conversation ready to go do some damage to King George and his men.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Red said as she ran into the diner hearing the end of the conversation.

"I am going to call him. It would be easier than trying to track him down and that's King George's weakness, he wants me to watch." Charming nearly growled as his anger grew. He was worried about Emma. She was sick and this wasn't going to help her get any better. King George better not hurt her anymore than he already has or else…

Charming finds the number that King George called him on earlier and calls him.

"_Well hello, Shepherd. I was expecting you to call." King George chuckled deviously. _

"Where is my daughter?" Charming demanded in a steel voice. He is tired of the games this man keeps playing and is ready to get his daughter back. She is sick and needs him.

"_You think this is going to be that easy don't you?" King George sneered loving have the power over David. _

"I am not playing your games. Where is my daughter?" Charming asked again in a very low voice.

_King George chuckles. "Your daughter's life is at stake. You have no choice, but to play my game." King George replied. _

"If you as much as put a scratch on my daughter you will regret it." Charming nearly yells at King George through the phone.

"_I will be doing a lot more to her than a scratch. You know this is partly your fault for leaving her alone – you practically abandoned her, once again." King George sneered. _

"Tell me where she is." Charming demanded once again. He wasn't going to give King George the satisfaction of knowing that his words affected him because they did. He practically did abandon her again, but right now he can't concentrate on that, he need to find his daughter and bring her home.

"_I'll tell you, but you and your wife have to come alone." King George said. _

"No. You won't bring her into this." Charming said firmly.

"_Remember, your daughter's life is at stake. It's my way or else…well you know." King George chuckles at his evil plan. _

"Ok. Where is she?' Charming says in a steel voice as he clenches his fist.

"_Oh we don't have to rush!" King George replies wanting to draw out the process to cause Charming more suffering. _

Charming paled. What was King George planning? He just hoped that Emma was inside somewhere and not out in the cold. No, he wasn't going to wait, they had to get Emma soon, it had already been an hour since King George had kidnapped her.

"No, you tell me NOW!" Charming yelled through the receiver.

"_I think I'll wait a little while, make you suffer for awhile wondering where your daughter is and what kind of state she is in." King George chuckled and then hung up the phone. _

Charming froze as King George hung up. _"What state she was in" what was that suppose to mean? IF he hurt HIS daughter, he would KILL him. There would be nowhere he could hide that he wouldn't find him. _

"Charming." Snow cried, worried as she watched Charming's face. "What did he say?" Snow asked even though she had an idea from the parts she could hear from the conversation.

"He didn't tell me where she is, but said he would. He wants to drag it out to make me suffer. We have to find her, we can't wait." Charming said confidently, clearly on a mission.

Snow nodded confidently; ready to do what they needed to find their daughter. King George is messing with the wrong people – the wrong parents. They would do anything for their daughter and they weren't going to stand aside to let him hurt her. _We will find her. We always find each other. _

"We need to think of all the possible places that King George might take her and then go check in see if he is there with Emma." Charming started. "We need to check the mines, his office, and any other place he would have a reason to take Emma to."

"We could check the log cabin the woods, that seems like a place he may take her, its normally empty and secluded." Snow said quickly.

"Okay. Leroy, why don't you and two of the dwarfs go check out the cabin in the woods. The rest of dwarfs go check his office and his house. Snow and I will go check the mines again. Red, why don't you look around town and see if you can't catch a scent of Emma or King George. If anyone finds anything, call me and don't try to go get Emma by yourself." Charming directs everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma has no clue where they are now. They have been driving around for a while, every once in awhile stopping, but then they came going. If it was possible for them to cross the town line she would think that they would have been in Boston by now. Of course it wasn't possible so they must be just driving around aimless, which means she can't escape and her parents may have a harder time finding her. Not to mention that she is sick to her stomach with all the driving plus being sick anyways, doesn't help her situation. She has started to lose track of time, all she knows is she has been in the trunk for quite a while now.

She hates this and really wishes that they would stop so that they would let her out of the trunk. She has to calm herself down every once in awhile when she gets worked up over being in the trunk. She just really wants to go home and be with her family.

The car stops again, you would think he could stop a little more gently, but every time it is abrupt making her feel sicker than before. She wonders if this time they are going to get her out of the trunk. So she waits again. Sometimes if she listens hard enough she can hear them talking, but not to tell what they are saying. A long time ago she thinks King George was talking on the phone and he was laughing a lot like he did when he was talking to her father the other night. She hopes it was her dad on the phone because then maybe King George told them to meet him somewhere. King George wants David to see what he does, but that is his weakness. The thing that King George to seem to forget is that their family doesn't just give up, they fight and fight hard.

Emma tries to get out of the ropes, but stops when it is almost unbearable from the rope burns she got yesterday. She is super stiff from being in the same position, but can't move much because of the ropes and the cramped space of the trunk. She is sore from being thrown around in the little space while they drove making stops abruptly causing her to hit the side of the trunk. She also knew that she was still burning up and she was getting chills either from the fever or from it just being freezing in the trunk of the car. She wished this would be over soon, but as she waits nobody comes to open the trunk. After a little while, they started driving again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find anything Leroy?" Charming asked through the phone as he drove back to town from the mines.

"_He wasn't at the cabin, but there was car tracks that came and went from the cabin. We followed the tracks until they hit the main road, but we didn't find anything." Grumpy answered. _

"Okay, we didn't find anything either, but there was tracks there as well, but we don't know if they are from King George or not." Charming said wondering where in the world King George was keeping his daughter. It had been about three hours since he kidnapped her and he was getting desperately worried about her.

"_Where should we look now?" Grumpy asked, wanting to do whatever he could to find Emma. _

"Why don't you check around that area for any signs of them. Then come back to town." Charming replied.

"_Alright, will do!" Grumpy said and then disconnected the phone call. _

"Charming what are we going to do? I am so worried. She is sick and hurt." Snow cried overwhelmed by the stress of the day. She scoots across the seat to sit next to Charming.

Charming wraps his arm around her as soon as she moves over knowing what she needs right now. "We will find her. Like we always will find her." Charming says as he glances down at Snow. "King George is not going to win this fight, I won't let him, you won't let him. We will save her and bring her home."

Snow nodded in his chest, knowing that he was right. This family _always_ finds each other because they _love_ each other, which gives them the _strength_ to keep fighting for each other.

Charming kisses Snow's head and continues to drive back to town. Charming remembers last night how Emma did the same thing that Snow was doing right now. She was trusting in him to keep her safe and he failed her. A tear escapes his eye as he thinks of what Emma must be going through right now. King George wasn't going to get away with this. He would make sure that he didn't escape this time. He would pay for hurting his daughter and his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long time, which Emma wasn't sure how long it really was the car stopped and was turned off. She waited and waited, but nobody came to get her out of the car. She lost track of how long it had been since she was waiting and listening since they shut the car off. _What is going on? Were they planning on keeping her in there until they meet her dad? _She hoped not, but it didn't seem like they were making a move to get her out. This was making her nervous and emotional because this is how she felt every time her foster dad locked her in the trunk. Wondering when he was going to come let her out and she never knew how long she had been in there for.

It had gotten a lot colder since the car was turned off. The heat from the car must have been keeping the trunk somewhat warm, but since it wasn't on the cold was creeping into the trunk. She was shivering from the cold and wasn't sure how much more she could take of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six hours since Emma had been kidnapped by King George and they hadn't found anything, but tracks of a car. Everyone had met at Granny's once again to figure out what to do next.

"We have looked everywhere, where could she be?" Snow asked as she paced the diner.

"I think they have been driving around because we have looked everywhere and haven't found even King George's car. Plus the tracks are everywhere and I think he is purposefully moving around so we won't find him." Charming said with a worried tone. It was almost five o'clock and they still had no lead on where King George was holding Emma. It was getting colder outside the later it got. He really wished that King George would call and tell him where he was holding Emma.

"That is probably true." Grumpy grumbled.

"Maybe I need to just try to call him again." Charming decided.

"Or maybe we need to get help from someone else." Snow said slowly.

"Gold?" Charming asked even though he knew that is who she was talking about.

Snow nodded.

"Okay, but I am going to call him first and see if he will tell me where they are and if that doesn't work we will go to Gold." Charming said, never liking the idea of getting help from Gold, but they were at the end of their line. Charming gets his phone out to call King George once again.

Charming dials King George's number.

"_Well I was expecting to hear from you a lot sooner." King George chuckled. _

"Where is she?" Charming said once again.

"_Yes, yes. I guess I can tell you where we will be. Meet me at the troll bridge in an hour. And you and your wife come alone unless you want your daughter to suffer." King George laughs. _

Charming hangs the phone up abruptly, he got the information he needed and he didn't want to hear anymore of what King George had to say.

"He said to meet them at he troll bridge in a hour." Charming informed the group.

"Then we will go there and fight him off!" Grumpy said, excited to be able to fight King George.

"No, you can't come. Only Snow and I can go. He said if we brought anyone else that Emma would suffer." Charming said coldly.

Snow gasped. King George better not lay a hand on her daughter if he wants to live. "So in an hour we will meet him." Snow said preparing herself for what was to come.

"Yes, but will have back up ready if we need them. You guys will stay a distance away in case we need you. We are getting Emma back." Charming assures the group. There is no way that King George is going to hurt HIS daughter, not in less you he wanted his head cut off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was shaking uncontrollably from the cold and she felt both hot and freezing at the same time due to her fever. She wasn't sure if she could move if she tried because she had been in the same position for who knows how long. Her body was almost numb from the cold. She was trying her best to stay awake, but she kept falling asleep.

She woke up with a start when she heard voices and then the car doors opened and closed. They were moving again. _Good, maybe this will end soon – hopefully. _The car started moving again and the familiar nausea set in with the movements of the car. She was sick of this and really wanted to be with her family. Tears came down her face once again, where was her family? Where was her dad? Would they find her? She really needed both her mom and dad. She was breathing hard and she had to remind herself to take it easy because she was still gagged which made it hard for her breath. She thought of her father telling her to _"just breathe" _and it helped to calm her some. _I need you, please find me._

After more motion sickness, the car came to a really bumpy road and stopped abruptly once more. She waited as usual for someone to come open the trunk. _Oh Come on. At least give me a chance to fight! Not that I would be able to after this…_

Emma thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

"Now the real fun can begin…" King George snickered.

**Please Review!**


	17. Faulty Logic

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 17! So I'm finding it harder to come up with good titles for these chapters, but I hope you like it! :) Thanks for the reviews! I love to read to them! :) Enjoy! **

**Faulty Logic**

"Now the real fun can begin…" King George snickered.

Emma's heart start to race and her breathing escalate which caused to her to start coughing again. _Breathe, Breathe. _She told herself, she couldn't afford to get all worked up right now, not with her mouth gagged. She needed to be strong for her parents, they didn't need to see her so emotional. She was not just worried about herself, but she was worried about her parents. If they got hurt trying to save her…she isn't sure she could handle that. She would do everything she could to make sure that they were safe. She wasn't quite sure what she could do, but when the time came she would know what to do. They are her family and she would do what ever she could to keep them safe because she loved them.

_Bring it on King George! You are going to lose once again...because our love is our strength._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming and Snow quickly had gotten prepared by getting Snow's bow and arrows and Charming had his sword and his gun already. They made plans with the dwarfs, Red, and more willing townspeople that were ready to come and help them if they required their help. It had been the longest hour of their lives, both Charming and Snow were getting more and more impatient as the minutes passed wondering and hoping that their daughter was okay. They drove out to the Troll Bridge and hardly said a word to each other because each of them was lost in their own thoughts of worry and anticipation for what was to come.

"Are you ready?' Charming asked as he glanced over at Snow who looked worried and nervous.

"Yeah, let's go get our daughter back. We have been waiting long enough!" Snow said as she put on a brave face.

Charming took a hold of her hand and squeezed it tight, before getting out of the car at the Troll Bridge. He quickly helped Snow out of the truck and then quickly scanned the area for Emma. He could see King George's car and King George with the two men, that were suppose to be in jail, standing about 10 feet in front of the car. It looked like King George had an escape plan ready if he needed it because the car was parked so that he could get out easily enough. What King George did not know was that they had people surrounding the area that could chase him down. _But where was Emma? _

"Snow White. I have not seen you in awhile. I am glad that you could join us this time." King George snickered as he glared at Snow.

Charming stepped slightly in front of Snow, trying to shield her from King George.

"Where is Emma?" Charming asked in a deadly tone, irritated that King George was talking to his wife like that and that he was treating this like some kind of game.

"She is here." King George chuckled as he shifted his glare to Charming.

"I didn't asked _if_ she was here or not, I asked _where_ she was." Charming said in a steel voice that showed how fed up he was with King George and his so called game.

"She has been in the same place all day." King George chuckled. Loving that he was causing Charming and his wife pain.

"What does that mean?" Charming growled at King George. He was about to just start fighting and he was sure Snow was ready to as well.

"She is in the car, of course." King George said with smirk. He was waiting for them to realize where she was in the car. He wanted to see their expressions at what their daughter had been going through all day because Charming had failed to keep her safe.

Charming glanced to the car, but did not see Emma inside of it. "You are lying. She isn't in there." Charming glowered at King George.

"Just because you can't see her doesn't mean she isn't in there." King George snorted.

It dawned on Charming where King George had his daughter. _The trunk. _After all she went through as a kid and she had to relive being in the trunk of the car all day. It made him sick to his stomach, just thinking about what she must have been going through today. Snow must have come to the same conclusion because he heard her gasp beside him.

"You know, Shepherd. She wouldn't have gone through all of this if you had just stayed with her and not abandoned her. So it really is like you put her in that trunk and made her suffer all day." King George sneered at Charming.

"Enough! This was all you, not Charming. You tricked him and I will not let you blame him for your evil actions." Snow defended her husband.

"I am just stating the truth, dear Snow." King George said as he glared at Snow.

"We are done with this." Charming said as he grabbed his sword and went forward to fight off the men.

Snow had her bow and arrows ready before Charming was done talking, ready to get Emma back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma knew that her parents were there when she heard her father's deep, yet angry voice asking where she was. She wanted to scream, but because of her mouth being gagged she couldn't. So she tried to kick the inside of the trunk, but her efforts were lame at best. She tried to get the handkerchief out of her mouth, but it was tied to tight. She tried to get her wrists out of the ropes again, but they were too tight and it hurt like crazy when she tried. She tried to listen again for the voices of her parents just as she started to hear her mother's voice saying "_Enough_," but she couldn't tell what she said after, until her father said, "_We are done with this_" in a frustrated and angry voice. Then she heard swords clinging, but couldn't tell who was winning. She closed her eyes as she listened and hoped that her parents would be all right. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her. She didn't want to be a burden to them. She waited as she heard the struggle of swords and punches outside. She imaged that her mother was shooting arrows as well, but wasn't sure if she actually was or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It ended up being a pretty easy fight with Snow shooting arrows at the men and Charming fighting off the men with his sword. Charming wasn't going to let King George get away, especially with his daughter in his car. So their plan was for him to go for King George as soon as possible.

As he fought with King George, Snow managed to finish off the other two men.

Charming was able to knock King George's sword out of his hand and point his sword at King George's throat. He really had the urge to swing his sword and literally cut of his head, but Snow interrupted him before he acted on that urge.

"Charming, he isn't worth it." Snow said as she came and put her hand on Charming arm, knowing how he was feeling towards this man.

Grumpy, the dwarfs, and Red came down. Grumpy handcuffed King George and they took him roughly back up the hill.

Charming and Snow ran to the car, hoping and praying that Emma was okay. Snow ran to pop the trunk as Charming ran over to the trunk.

Emma wasn't sure who had popped the trunk – it could be King George or her parents. She braced her self in case it was King George.

Charming opened the trunk to see his daughter gagged, hands tied behind her back and legs tied up looking extremely pale yet she seemed surprised like she was expecting it to be King George.

"Emma!" Charming and Snow both said as the same time as they saw their daughter in a mixture of relief and worry.

Charming didn't waste any time on taking the gag off and untying her hands while Snow was untying the rope around her legs.

"You found me." Emma choked out in a very hoarse voice. She was stunned to realize that her parents were actually saving her. She always wished that they would save her when she was locked in a trunk, but it never happen until now.

"Of course we did, honey!" Snow cried softly.

"We will always find you, princess." Charming said with a sad smile. He once again took off his coat and helped Emma into it.

"I don't think…I can get out of here." Emma admitted. She felt so weak and exhausted. She didn't think she could move a muscle, which she hated to admit that she needed help, but she did.

"I've got you, sweetheart." Charming said softly as he gently picked her up out of the trunk of the car.

Snow felt her forehead, knowing that she was really sick. "Charming, she is burning up!" Snow said frantically.

"We better take her to the hospital." Charming said firmly, afraid of how sick his daughter must be. She was burning up, freezing from being in the trunk of the car all day, and looked very pale and exhausted.

"No, I don't want to go to the hospital, I just want to go home. Please don't take me there!" Emma pleaded through her hoarse voice, which was burning with every word.

Charming and Snow exchanged a worried look. They knew that Emma really probably need to be in the hospital, but she sounded terrified at the thought of going there.

"Emma..." Charming started, but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Please, don't make me go there." Emma cried in almost a whisper that broke her parents' hearts.

"We can go home, but if we find that you are too sick to take care of there, then we will have to go to the hospital. Okay?" Snow said hoping that they wouldn't have to go to the hospital, but she knew deep inside her that Emma wasn't okay and would probably need to go to the hospital eventually.

"Snow, do you think that is wise?" Charming asked in a fearful voice as they walked to the truck.

"I think she will be okay for a little bit. We can do what we can and then take her if we need to." Snow replied softly.

"Okay." Charming resigned trusting Snow.

Emma relaxed knowing that she didn't have to go to the hospital and that her parents were there to take care of her.

Charming carried Emma up to the truck, her eyes had closed and her head lay against his chest. She completely trusted him to take care of her. He hated that he caused this to happen to her, King George was right, it was his fault. She was tightly holding on to his shirt like she did the other night. She trusted him even after he failed her. He kissed the top of her head as he neared the truck.

Snow ran ahead to open the door for Charming to put Emma in and then she went to the passenger side of the truck to get in to help Charming from the other side.

Charming started to put her in truck, but she wouldn't let go of his shirt so he had to pry her fingers from it. With Snow's help he got her in the middle seat, in between Snow and himself. Emma laid her head on Snow's shoulder, unable to keep it up any longer. Charming buckled Emma seat belt and then started the truck. They needed to get Emma home so that they could get her warmed up.

Snow had her arms wrapped around Emma trying to warm her up as best she could and to comforted her as well as herself.

Emma had contact with her mom, but needed contact with her dad so she reaches over and grabs his arm. He quickly takes her hand and squeezes it to let her know that he was there for her.

Emma moaned as the truck started to move feeling the familiar motion sickness that she felt all day. She opened her eyes quickly hoping that would help her not feel sick if she could see where they were going.

"Emma was wrong?" Charming said as he looked over to her with a worried expression. Snow was worriedly, looking at Emma too and feeling her forehead again.

"Just have had some motion sickness today…..I'll be fine if I just watch the road." Emma said as she stared at the road, willing herself to not get sick. _I am not getting sick right now, not after going all day with motion sickness without getting sick. Just a little while longer to go and I won't have to move anymore. _

Charming and Snow exchanged a pained expression when they realized more of what she went through today. Emma seemed to be doing okay as she concentrated on the road, but still kept her head on Snow's shoulder. After a few moments, Charming and Snow were lost in their own thoughts about the day.

Emma was shivering even in his coat. His poor girl had gone through so much in the last 24 hours and it was all because of him. King George wanted to hurt him through hurting Emma. _If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gone through any of this. Not to mention that I fell for his trick and left her alone_. _I didn't even think to check to make sure what King George was telling me was the truth_. _Even if it was true, I should have waited for Red to get there before leaving her. Emma being kidnapped the second time could have been avoided if I had not left her_. He couldn't forgive himself for causing her to relive her past and causing her to get sicker. In his eyes, he could have prevented this so therefore it was his fault. _King George was right, it's like I was the one to put her in the trunk of that car._

Snow could feel the heat radiating from Emma's head, but could also feel her ice-cold body next to her. She was wondering if they should just take her to the hospital, but Emma looked so terrified at the thought of going she didn't have the heart to make her, especially if there was a possibility that she didn't need to go.

Snow looked over at her husband. She could tell that he was worried about Emma from the glances he kept giving Emma. He was holding Emma's hand while rubbing circles with this thumb on it to comfort her. He happen to glance over to her and when she looked into his eyes should could tell that he was feeling guilty over what happen to Emma. He quickly glanced back down to Emma and then back to the road, not aware of Snow's observation. He was blaming himself for everything that happen to Emma, especially the latest kidnapping. She knew Charming well and knew that when he felt like something was his fault even by faulty logic, it would take a lot to convince him otherwise. He must be feeling terrible thinking that he caused his daughter to suffer. Of course, it definitely was not his fault at all because it was all King George's doing from the very beginning when he tried to blackmail Charming into marrying a women he did not love for the sake of his kingdom. In this instance, King George tricked Charming so that he would leave Emma. King George planned it all and Charming was not at fault for it. She knew Emma wouldn't blame him for it. She would encourage Emma to talk to her father about it when she was feeling a little better.

Although Emma felt absolutely horrible, she was content to just be with her parents. They had saved her like she had always hoped they would do and she was safe from King George. _They saved me. I'll have to remember to thank them for that later. _Emma thought, as she couldn't keep her eyes open any more and closed them.

**Please Review! **


	18. Trust

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 18! So the new Once episode had me crying – so sad :(, but really good! :) Really can't wait till March! Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't sure about it and I had a 10-page paper to write this weekend! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, love them! :) **

**Trust **

Emma must have fallen asleep because her breathing had evened out as much as Charming could tell. He continued to hold her hand as he rubbed small circles on it. Snow still had her arms around Emma whose head was lying on her shoulder.

"How is she?" Charming whispered not wanting to wake up, Emma, but needing reassurance from his wife that their daughter was going to be okay.

"I don't know. Once we get her home we will be able to tell more about how she is by taking her temperature." Snow whispered. "You are wrong, you know. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself, Charming." Snow said seeing the guilt behind his eyes.

Charming should have know that she would recognize his guilt, but that didn't mean she could convince him that this wasn't his fault. It clearly was his fault. "Snow. It is my fault. If I hadn't left her, this wouldn't have happened. Not to mention that the only reason King George kidnapped her was because of me. I did this to her, King George was right. It was like I put her in that trunk. I did this to her." Charming said painfully.

"No. He wasn't right, Charming. You would never hurt Emma. King George hurt Emma. This was all his evil plan to get you out of the house so that he could get Emma. You had no reason to believe that Emma was in danger if King George was with Henry and me. Anyways, Emma would have wanted you to leave right away to go save Henry. King George purposefully planned this whole situation to cause you pain by getting you to blame yourself for whatever Emma went through, but you aren't to blame, he is to blame." Snow said forcefully, yet quietly.

"I understand what you are saying, but I could have prevented it from happening. I left her alone therefore I did this to her." Charming said defeated.

"Would it be my fault if Regina had kidnapped Emma because all she wants to do is ruin my happiness?" Snow asked taking a different approach.

"Of course not that's Regina's fault, not yours." Charming said quickly.

"Then why is this situation _any _different?" Snow asked.

"Because I left her." Charming said quietly then changed the subject before Snow could try to convince him otherwise. "I think Henry should probably stay with Granny for a little while longer. It probably is best he doesn't see her like this just yet."

"This conversation isn't over." Snow said as she shook her head at Charming with a disapproving look knowing that he was change the topic to avoid discussion his guilt.

"I can see why Emma does what she is told when you give her that look." Charming said with a chuckle. Snow softy chuckled as well.

Charming parked the truck at the apartment building. "Should we wake her or just carry her in?" Charming asked seriously.

"Just carry her in. She is probably won't even wake to know that you are carrying her and I don't think it is a good idea for her to try to climb the stairs anyway." Snow said quietly.

Charming nodded his agreement and started to scoot Emma over to the door so that he could pick her up. Just after he picked her up in his arms, Emma woke up.

"Hey, I can walk!" Emma said hoarsely. She had let him help her get out of the trunk and carry her to the truck, but she had to draw the line somewhere! She had her dignity to maintain after all.

Snow and Charming exchange a look, but then Charming nods to her like 'I've got this.'

Charming puts her down, but as soon as he put her down, her legs collapse. So Charming quickly picks her back up into his arms. "No, you can't. At least not right now, princess."

Emma grimaced. _That was an epic fail and now I have no room to argue. Well I don't really have the energy to walk anyway…. _But, she had to keep up the pretense. "I would have been fine." Emma said, but then started to cough and then grabbed her father's shirt once again.

"Now why do I doubt that?" Charming said with a chuckle, but looked worried as Emma struggled as she coughed. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he held her. He wouldn't be surprised if once they took her temperature they had to go straight to the hospital. If they had to, she wouldn't like it, but he would not allow her to get sicker than she already was now. He knew that there was a reason why she didn't want to go there, but there might not be any other option.

Snow walked ahead of Charming up the stairs so that she could open the door for him to bring Emma inside.

As they walked up the stairs, Emma quietly said after she stopped coughing, "I am sorry, I am such a burden." She feels bad that they have had to take care of her last two days.

"Oh Emma, you are anything but a burden to us. We would do anything for you." Charming said confused as to why she would every feel that way.

"My foster dad, Mr. Brown, told me I was a burden to him all the time." Emma said softly thinking about her dream.

Charming stopped on the stairs and turn Emma's head so that he could look into her eyes. "He shouldn't have said that to you, Emma. You are not a burden to us. You are a blessing to us. You always have been, Emma."

Emma nodded to keep herself from crying. His words touched her because she could tell that he was not lying to her, he was telling her the truth.

"Come on, lets you get inside, princess." Charming said as he continues up the stairs.

Emma sighs as he calls her princess again, but she can't hide the smile that comes to her lips. She relaxes again with her head against her father's chest.

Charming carries her into the apartment.

"Put her on our bed, Charming." Snow tells Charming as she goes to pull down the covers and then to get more blankets.

Charming lays Emma down on the bed and quickly takes her boots off. He gently pulls the covers up to her chin as Snow comes with a couple of blankets to help warm their daughter up. "We better see what her temperature is." Charming said, a little afraid of what the thermometer would show. He quickly went to the living room to grab the thermometer.

"Okay, Emma. Put this under your tongue. We need to see what you temperature is." Charming said as he shook Emma gently, who had closed her eyes.

They were both going in overprotective parent mode and fussing over her. She weakly grabbed the thermometer from her father and put it under her tongue once again. Then she closed her eyes again, the exhaustion was finally catching up to her.

Snow felt Emma's forehead as she waited impatiently for the thermometer to beep with her temperature. Charming held her hand, unconsciously rubbing it softly as he waited sitting on the bed.

The thermometer beeped and Emma made no effort to get it before either of her parents.

"102.5." Charming read the thermometer. "We need to get some medicine into her."

"We will just have to watch her temperature. I don't think it requires a trip to the hospital just yet. It is a high fever though." Snow said to Charming. Then Snow went to get the medicine, hoping that it would help her fever to go down.

"Emma. Wake up, you have to take some medicine now." Charming gently shakes her shoulder.

Emma groaned. "Don't want to." Emma said in a hoarse voice.

"I know. You just have to take it then you can go back to sleep." Charming said.

Snow came back to the room with a glass of water and the medicine. Emma still hadn't opened her eyes. "Okay, Emma. Time to take your medicine." Snow said.

Emma didn't response to Snow.

"Emma. Come on. You need to take you medicine." Charming said sternly as he gently lifted her up as Snow put a pillow behind her back so that she could sit up.

Emma groaned again. "I am fine. I don't need medicine, just need sleep." Emma said grumpily with her eyes still closed.

"Emma, you are not fine. Take the medicine or else I will take you to the hospital." Charming said sternly and quite serious.

Emma opened her eyes to look at her father, wondering if he was serious about his threat of taking her to the hospital. He was now giving her his disapproving, dad look and she knew he would take her if she pushed him. "Okay, I'll take it." Emma reluctantly took the glass and the medicine from her mom.

Charming smirked knowing he won the battle with Emma, but knowing that this wasn't the end of Emma's crankiness. He watched as Emma took the medicine and noticed how she grimaced as she swallowed the pills. "How is your throat feeling?" Charming asked.

"It's fine." Emma said quickly.

"Emma. We can't help you unless we know what is bothering you." Snow said with a frown. "Now tell us the truth. How are you feeling?"

Emma looked from her father to her mother and back to her father. They were being overprotective again. She felt horrible, but she did not want to tell them that because she did not want them to overreact and take her to the hospital which they would totally do if they found a reason, but they were not going to let her get away with not telling them. "My throat is sore, my wrists and ribs hurt, my head hurts, my body aches, and I am freezing." Emma reluctantly told her parents.

"And you have a fever and a cough. Does it hurt to swallow or talk?" Snow asked in concerned tone.

"A little." Emma admitted. "But I am mostly just tired."

"Emma, did you hit you head again?" Charming asked.

"A couple times in the car, but it wasn't that hard. King George or whoever was driving kept on slamming on the brakes and then I would end up slamming into the sides of the trunk." Emma explained.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Charming asked wanting to know what his daughter went through today even if it would hurt him to know what he caused her to go through.

"Well, I woke up when they busted into the apartment. I tried to fight them off, but I didn't have any energy to stop them from getting me. I called for you, but you weren't there. Where were you anyway?" Emma asked obviously confused about it still, but in no way blaming him.

"I am so sorry, Emma. Right after you fell asleep, King George called me saying that he had Snow and Henry at the mines. I didn't want to leave you, but I needed to get to the mines to save Snow and Henry. So I called Red to come watch you, but it was going to take her a few minutes to get here so I left, leaving the key under the mat for her. King George had tricked me though and did not have your mother or Henry, he wanted to get me out of the house to get you. I am sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have left you." Charming said full of guilt for leaving her.

"You called someone to babysit me?" Emma said quite stunned and embarrassed.

"That's the only thing you got from that?" Charming asked with a chuckle.

"You should have woke me up, especially if Henry was supposedly in danger." Emma said realizing what he said.

"I don't regret that. If I had woken you up then you would have wanted to go." Charming said. "I do regret leaving you. If I hadn't of left you alone, he wouldn't have kidnapped you again. I am sorry this is all my fault." Charming said hating what Emma went through because of him.

Emma looked up to her mother and then back to her father, wondering why he was blaming himself when it clearly wasn't his fault. "It isn't your fault. He tricked you. Although you should have woke me up, I am glad that you went to save them. I would have done the same thing. You had no reason to believe that he would come after me. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I am the one who let them take me." Emma said.

"It's not your fault, Emma. That's ridiculous!" Charming was quick to say to Emma.

"It was King George's fault. You two are more alike then you think!" Snow said exasperated, but then grinned.

"I guess you are right." Charming said as he looked up to Snow lovingly. His wife was trying to tell him before that it wasn't his fault, but he needed to hear it from Emma.

"Don't even think about it. I am still in the room." Emma said not wanting her parents to start making out in front of her again.

Charming and Snow chuckled as they looked back at Emma who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Suddenly, Emma jerked her eyes open. "Did you give me the nighttime stuff?" Emma said horrified since it was only 7 or 8, she wasn't sure exactly what time, but it wasn't that late.

Snow nodded with a smile. "You were wanting to sleep and you need to sleep."

"But it is only…." Emma stopped because she didn't know what time it was.

"7:30." Charming finished for her. "When you are sick you get an earlier bedtime." Charming said with a mischievous grin.

"Seriously?!" Emma said sarcastically, but then frowned at her parents as she tried to fight sleep. Now that she could sleep, she didn't want to because she would probably get nightmares again and she didn't want to wake up and them not be there. Last time, she woke up and they weren't there, King George was there. She could feel herself getting worked up again. "Can you stay with me?" Emma asked quietly, feeling embarrassed by her request.

"Of course, Emma. I won't leave you." Charming said very seriously. "Neither of us will leave you, Emma." Charming said as he reached over to hold Snow's hand.

"That's right, Emma. We won't leave you." Snow said softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She was holding onto her father's hand tightly, afraid that he was going to disappear and she would be in that trunk again, but she trusted him.

**Please Review!**


	19. Light Up the Darkness

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 19! Sorry this took awhile to get to you guys! Hope you like it! :) Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them! :) Enjoy!**

**Light Up the Darkness**

Emma had fallen asleep, but Charming did not want to leave her so he sat in the chair beside the bed and continued to hold his daughter's hand. He was exhausted as well, but he needed to stay by her for himself as much as for her.

"I am going to go call Granny and see if she will drop Henry off." Snow whispered to Charming.

"Okay." Charming whispered back.

"You must be starving. I'll make you something to eat." Snow said as she kissed Charming and then quickly felt Emma's forehead before leaving to go call Granny.

Although, Charming knew now that it wasn't his fault that Emma went through this, he wasn't planning on leaving her for a while. He leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead and whispered "I am right here, if you need me. I am not going anywhere. I love you, princess." He leaned back in the chair and watched as she slept. She was home again and she was safe with him.

Snow had quickly called Granny to ask about Henry. Granny informed her that Red was going to bring Henry back to the apartment. So Snow quickly made supper for Charming and herself, not wanting to be away from Emma for too long.

Snow finished up dinner and went to go let Charming know that it was ready. Snow smiled softly as she noticed that Charming had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed still holding Emma's hand. She knew that he was exhausted as well and decided that she should just let him sleep. She gently kissed her husband on the forehead and then went over to check on Emma. Her forehead was still hot, but she seemed like she wasn't as cold. She was hoping that her fever would come down with the medicine by the next time they check it. Emma was still wearing her father's jacket. They had been too concerned about getting her warm to take it off. She smiled thinking that it was sweet that Charming kept giving it to her to wear. He definitely was their knight in shining armor with the sweetest heart.

She found an extra blanket and put it over her husband and then quietly walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when Henry came into the apartment with Red.

"Is she alright?" Red asked Snow.

"I think so. She was already sick before so it didn't help, but I think she will be fine. She is sleeping right now." Snow said softly.

"Good. If you guys need anything let me know," Red said as she gave Snow a hug.

"Thank you, Red." Snow said as she smiled.

Red smiled back and then turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

"Is she really alright?" Henry asked as he looked up at Snow. He had been worried all day and Granny wouldn't tell him anything about what was going on.

"Yeah, Henry she is alright. She just is sick and needs to sleep." Snow said as she put a hand on Henry's face.

"Are you sure?" Henry whispered not sure if he could believe that everything was really fine.

"Yes, Henry I am sure." Snow said as leaned down on her knees and pulled Henry into a hug.

After a moment, Snow pulled back from Henry. "Are you hungry? Did you eat at Granny's?"

"Yeah, I did a while ago, but could you maybe make some hot chocolate?" Henry asked with a small smile.

"I think hot chocolate would be a great idea, Henry." Snow said as she smiled softly back at Henry. Snow went to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate as Henry sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"And Grams don't forget the cinnamon." Henry said with a grin knowing that his grandma wouldn't forget.

Snow just chuckled at Henry and continued making the hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"So Grams. We are having some troubles with Operation: Family Time. How are we going to fix this?" Henry said seriously.

"I think we need to bar the door and keep those two from leaving so that we can have some serious, all day long, family time tomorrow." Snow said with a grin.

"I like this! All day?" Henry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep. Your mom has to stay inside anyway because she is sick so we can make a fun day." Snow replied.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

Snow finished putting the whipped cream and cinnamon on their hot chocolates and handed one to Henry.

Snow and Henry drank their hot chocolates and discussed what they wanted to do tomorrow for their family time. They both needed a distraction from the stress of the day.

After Snow and Henry planned in detail their day, Henry wanted to go be with Emma for a while so they both went into the room where Emma and Charming were still sleeping. Henry crawled into the bed beside Emma wanting to be close by his mom for a while. Snow once again checked Emma's forehead and then went to lie on the other side of Henry. She didn't realize how tired she was until she laid down, but she was exhausted. Her family was together and safe once more.

Before Snow and Henry knew it they were both asleep like Emma and Charming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 11 o'clock and everyone was sleeping. Charming was asleep in the chair holding Emma's hand. Henry was next to Emma with his arm draped across her and Snow was next to Henry with her arm draped over him.

Emma wakes up and gasps as she thinks that she is still in the trunk of the car because it is pitch dark. Tears start streaming down her face as she thinks. _It must have been a dream that I was saved by my parents. It must have been a dream because I am still in here. _

Emma didn't realize it, but she had squeezed her father's hand when she gasped.

Charming woke up, not sure why, but then quickly remember what had happen and that his daughter was sick and currently holding tightly on to his hand. Charming looked at Emma to see that tears were streaming down her face and that she was breathing hard.

He quickly moved to sit on the bed by her. "Emma, Emma. What's wrong, sweetheart?' Charming whispered as he wiped her tears from her face.

In an instant, Emma realized that it hadn't been a dream and her parents did save her. Before she realized she sat up and hugged her father.

Charming was not expecting her to do that, but he wasn't complaining. He loved that she sought comfort in him. "Shh, Emma. I'm here." Charming held her tightly as her breathing returned to normal.

"It was dark and I thought that I was still in there." Emma mumbled into his shirt half asleep.

Although she didn't say it, he knew she was referring the trunk. He hated that she went through that today especially after what happen in her past with her foster family. "You are safe now." Charming whispered as he rubbed her back as he held her.

After a moment, Charming pulled back from the hug. "Here." He said as he went to light the candle. "Now you will be able to see that you are home." Charming lit the candle and then turned back to Emma. It's then he realized that Emma was still wearing his coat. She had worn his coat more than he had in the last two days. "Hey are you planning on keeping my coat?" Charming joked as he chuckled softly.

"Maybe." Emma said with a mischievous grin. "I actually didn't realize I still had it on." Emma said as she laid back down feeling rather tired from the effort.

"It can't be too comfortable. Lets take it off you." Charming said as he helped her sit up once again to help her take off his coat.

Charming helped Emma take the coat off and then got her settled back in bed.

Emma actually missed his coat when she didn't have it on. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but it smelled like him and it was comforting to her. She did not want to tell him that though so she let it go.

"Since you are awake, lets take your temperature." Charming said as he grabbed the thermometer off the side table.

"Again?' Emma said feeling like it wasn't long ago that they took her temperature.

"Yes. It has been a little over three hours ago that we took it." Charming replied handing Emma the thermometer.

"Okay." Emma said in a raspy voice. Emma put the thermometer in her month and tried to look at the reading, but then gave up and realized that her mom and son were in the bed with her. "When did he get back?" Emma asked while the thermometer was still in her mouth.

"Emma, don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth, wait till after it beeps." Charming chided.

Emma glared at him, but when he gave her his "dad" look she stopped and looked away until the thermometer beeped, which she was able to get before David, but before she could read it he grabbed it out of her hand.

"What is it?" Emma asked when her father did not say it out loud.

"102. It went down a little, but not as much as I hoped it would." Charming said quietly. "Now what was your question?" Charming asked.

"When did Henry get back?" Emma said gesturing to Henry.

"I am not sure, last I knew your mother was calling Granny to see if she could bring him back." Charming said realizing that he must have fallen asleep pretty soon after Snow went to call.

"Oh." Emma said, assuming that her father must have fallen asleep in the chair before Henry got back or else Henry would have asked him a bunch of questions.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Charming asked, worrying about the temperature and why it was still high.

"I am alright." Emma said quickly then realized that wasn't going to cut so she added on, "my throat just hurts a little and I feel like a horse trampled on me, but I am fine." Emma finished seriously.

"Doesn't sound like fine. Are you hungry at all? I know you haven't really ate anything today." Charming said worried that she hadn't ate much since yesterday. She hardly ate her dinner the other night and didn't eat anything today.

Thought of food made Emma's throat hurt and although she should be hungry her stomach was feeling a little queasy still. "Not really. I am thirsty though." Emma said.

"Okay, I'll go get you something." Charming said.

"I can get it." Emma said as she began to get up.

"Oh, no you don't." Charming said as he gently pushed Emma back so that she was lying down again. "You can stay right where you are." Charming said giving her his

"dad" look again.

"I can get my own drink." Emma muttered as Charming left to go get her a drink, but as soon as he left she started feeling that anxiety she had felt before. She didn't want to get all worked up again so before she could really think about it, she was getting out of bed to head to the kitchen. It was more work then she thought it would be because every muscle in her body seem to ache, her head was hurting, the fever was making her feel weak, her ribs were sore, and she just felt horrible, but she wanted to be with her father. She didn't want to feel anxious like she had before.

Charming looked up just in time to see Emma stumbling into the kitchen looking like she could pass out from her pale complexion. "Emma! What are you doing?" Charming said as he rushed over to her. "I told you to say in bed." Charming scolded as he guided her back to bed.

Emma didn't know what to say, she really hadn't thought very far into this. All she was thinking about was how she needed to see him. "I just needed to see you." Emma said without thinking about it. Then realizing how childish she must sound, but she was too tired to really worry about it.

"Feeling anxious again?" Charming asked realizing why she got up. Charming noticed that Emma was shivering so he grabbed another one of his flannel shirts for her.

Emma nodded as she sat down on the bed watching David, wondering what he was doing this time.

Charming went over and helped Emma put on the flannel shirt hoping that it would help her get warm again. "Ok, now you need to lie back down." Charming said as he gently helped her lay down and pulled the covers over her. "Now, I'll be back in a second. You stay put this time. Okay?" Charming said looking Emma in the eyes.

"Okay." Emma said reluctantly, not really liking that he was leaving once again.

Charming smirked then left for the kitchen once again. He quickly got the tea ready and returned to Emma.

Charming sat the tea down on the bedside table and then helped Emma sit up putting a pillow behind her back.

"Thanks." Emma said as Charming handed her the tea. Before she realized it he was grabbing a couple of things and leaving again. She started to panic, but then realized he was just changing. So she decided to just concentrate on drinking the tea. She looked over at Henry and her mother. Neither of them had changed so they must have laid down and just fallen asleep. She liked that Henry was beside her because she had missed him.

After a few minutes, Charming came back into the room and he noticed the relief on Emma's face when she saw him. She was still feeling anxious when he wasn't with her. He liked that she needed him, but it worried him that she was so shaken up about everything that happen to feel that way. She was also exhausted and sick, which were not helping her emotions so probably after some much needed sleep and time to recover from both her injuries and whatever she was sick with, she would be back to her normal self.

"Emma, you never finished telling us about what happen today." Charming said quietly not wanting to wake Snow or Henry.

"Oh yeah. After they broke in, I tried to fight them off, but I wasn't able to and they overpowered me pretty quickly. Then they took me to King George's car and put me in the trunk. They drove around a lot and kept stopping. I would wait expecting them to get me out, but then they would start driving again. I lost track of time, but eventually they stopped and turned off the car. I expected them to get me out of the trunk, but they never did. It was really cold and after who knows how long, they got back in the car and started driving again. Next thing, I knew we had stopped again and then after I while, I heard your voices." Emma finished. Her throat was burning and she didn't think she could talk much more. Emma then remembered her tea and took another drink of it. She left out the carsickness part and her panic attacks she kept having which made it difficult to breath because she did not want him to have to know that. King George did not need to continue to torture her father with what he did today to Emma; she wouldn't do that to her father or her mother.

"I am so sorry, Emma. King George wouldn't tell us where he was keeping you. We searched everywhere we could think of, but since he was constantly moving we couldn't find you. He finally told us when I called him back. Don't worry, Emma, he will pay for what he did to you." Charming said as he balled his hands up in fists.

"I know." Emma said seeing that he was angry at King George. It was nice having people that would stand up for her and fight for her.

Emma finished the tea and was about to put it down on the bedside table when Charming took it from her and put it there instead. _Geez he is being very overprotective, I could have done that. _Emma thought.

Charming once again helped Emma lie back down and then felt her forehead. She was still burning up, but at least her temperature had gone down s little.

"I am fine." Emma said she saw her father's worried expression.

Charming looked at her skeptically. "You have a fever, which means you are not fine. Now, you need to sleep." He could see that she was already falling asleep, but of course she was trying to stay up. "Here scoot over." Charming said as he got in bed beside her, putting his arm around her.

As Charming did this, Emma put her head on his chest. For some reason, being able to hear her father's heart beat was a comfort to her. Although, the candle did light up the darkness, but her father was the one that really was her light and he lighted up the darkness for her. With him there, she felt safe and protected. And she knew that his heart beats for her and her family. She fell asleep knowing that she was safe and her family was safe as well.

**Please Review!**


	20. Fever Dreams

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 20! I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't really think there is a doctor's office in Storybrooke, but oh well! :) Thanks to everyone that is following or favorited this story! And thanks for the reviews as well! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Fever Dreams**

Charming stayed awake for a while just enjoying the moment of being with his daughter. She had fallen asleep quickly and seemed to be resting peacefully with her head resting on his chest. He was worried about her and thought it may be a good idea if they at least take her to the doctor's office to get her checked out. She would hate it, but it would be better than going to the hospital. He could feel the heat radiating from his girl's head. If her temperature doesn't go down or goes up tomorrow they are definitely going to the doctor's office or the hospital whether Emma liked it or not. Charming gently felt Emma's forehead and then gently stroked her hair. This was _his_ girl, _his _baby, _his_ daughter.

Sometimes he was in awe of how beautiful, courageous, and strong his daughter was. She was a perfect mixture of Snow and himself. Sometimes he found himself staring at her in complete awe of how amazing his daughter turned out being without the help of her parents and with so many hardships. The love he had for her was indescribable; with every part of him he loved her. He did not realize how strong one's love for their child could be until Snow was pregnant with Emma. He loved her from the moment he knew she would exist some day and then the love just continue to grow until she was born. The first time he held her, he could feel the love that he had for his daughter and he did everything her could to protect her and get her to safety. He would always protect her, keep her safe, and _always_ love her because this was _his_ beautiful, courageous, and strong daughter. _His Emma. _

Charming gently kissed the top of her head as a couple of tears streamed down from his face consumed by the love he had for _his daughter. _"I love you." Charming whispered to Emma. As he said this she snuggled up closer to him, grabbing onto his shirt with her fingers. Charming gently stroked her hair for a couple more moments then drifted off to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Charming family slept peacefully together knowing that their love for each other was what gave them strength to find each other, fight for each other, and to protect each other. Tonight they were together and they were able to relax and rest know that there family was whole.

**3:30am**

Emma was getting restless in her sleep as the fever was starting to affect her dreams and give her a less than peaceful sleep.

"_Did you think that I would ever just stop trying to ruin your family's happiness?" King George sneered at Emma and her family. They were all there: her mom, her dad, and Henry. They were all chained up, helpless against King George and his rage. _

"_Leave them alone!" Her father yelled at King George. "Do what you want with me, but leave my family alone." Her father continued with great pain in his eyes. _

_She could tell that all he wanted to do was protect his family and keep them safe. But she couldn't lose him, not again. Not any of them. They were a family and family stays together. _

"_Now why would I leave them alone, when I know that it is torture for you to see your family in danger. No, I want you to suffer and I want your family to suffer. I am quite sick of this family and the lot of you always find each other and saving each other. This time you don't have to find each other and you won't be able to save each other." King George laughed._

_King George's laugh made a chill run down Emma's spine making her cold. He couldn't win, good is suppose to win. She looked at her family and saw the determination, but the fear that was there not just for themselves, but for their family members. _

_King George walked over to where he had her chained to the wall. "Should I start with your daughter?" King George sneered at her father and then slapped her across the face. _

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" Charming yelled as he struggled against the chains that held him. _

"_Is that all you got?" Emma said about the same time Charming yelled. Emma was getting angry at King George constantly trying to torture her family. _

"_Oh Emma, that is just the beginning of what I plan to do to you and your family." King George said as he glared at her. _

_As he said this Emma started to panic because she wasn't sure how her family would get out of this. Fear engulfed her as she lost hope of her family surviving this._

**4:00am**

Emma was becoming more and more restless in her sleep as her nightmares continued to plague her dreams with bits and pieces of her past.

"_You are worthless, Emma. Don't you forget it." Mr. Brown told her as he put her in the trunk of the car. She saw him glare at her as the trunk closed and she believed what he said because if she worth something she would be treated better. She was worthless. _

_Next thing, she remembered she was laying in her bed at her next foster home when she was 7 years old after being taken from the Brown's and being put in a new foster home. At first she thought that this would be a good thing, but she found out after the social worker left that it was the same or worse then her previous home. _

_She was crying on the bed wishing that her parents would come find her, her real parents. She wanted her mommy and her daddy. She didn't understand why they gave her up, but she needed them. _

"_Stop your crying you worthless brat!" Her new foster dad yelled at her. "Let's get something straight. You are nothing to us, but a paycheck. We are not your parents and will not coddle you like a baby. I can understand why your parents gave you up! You are nothing of value or worth they must have known that. As long as you live her you will do you share of the work to earn your keep and you better stay out of our way!" He warned her as he glared at her. _

"_Yes, sir." Emma said quietly through her tears. _

_The door to her new room slammed shut as her foster dad left the room. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that her parents weren't coming to save her._

**5:00am**

Charming woke up as Emma moved beside him. She was getting really restless in her sleep, as she kept moving back in forth. Charming felt her foreheadwhich was burning up. Then he noticed that Emma had tears streaming down her face. She was having a nightmare probably caused by the fever.

"Emma! Emma!" Charming firmly whispered as he gently shook her trying to free her from her nightmare.

Emma woke up at her father's calling feeling confused and then realized that she was safely at home with her family. She looked at her dad as he hovered over her worriedly.

"It's okay it was just a nightmare." Charming whispered. "Are you okay?" Charming asked.

"I am …" Emma started. She was about to say she was fine when she suddenly felt like she was going to get sick and quickly got out of bed to run to the bathroom. She made it just in time when she started throwing up into the toilet.

Charming ran after Emma worried and then heard her vomiting.

Emma felt someone holding her hair back and knew David had followed her. "Please, go!" Emma said not wanting her dad to see her like this.

"I am not going anywhere." Charming said as he held her hair back as she vomited more.

She felt terrible as she throw up till she had nothing left to throw up. She was shaking as chills went through her body. Her throat was raw from already being sore and then from the acid from her stomach.

Charming felt her forehead as she stopped vomiting willing the fever to go down, but knowing that this was just the beginning. She was weak and trembling from the exertion.

Snow walked in the bathroom having heard her daughter vomiting. "Emma!" Snow cried as she saw Emma. She quickly filled a glass with water and gave it to Emma.

Emma washed her mouth out and spit it out. She flushed the toilet and put the lid down to sit on it.

Charming helped Emma sit down and Emma leaned her head against him feeling spent from the exertion.

Snow came over and pressed a cool washcloth to her daughter's forehead. It felt amazing against her hot skin.

"Charming can you hold the washcloth for me. I am going to go get the thermometer and some medicine for her." Snow said clearly concerned for Emma.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Charming said as Snow left the bathroom.

"Terrible." Emma said tiredly.

It surprised and worried Charming that Emma did not even try brush her sickness aside like she normally does which means she really must be feeling terrible to admit to feeling sick. "Don't worry we are going to take care of you. You will be better in no time." Charming reassured his daughter.

Snow reappeared with the thermometer and medicine. "Emma, we need to see what your temperature is." Snow said as she brushed some hair out of Emma's face.

"No." Emma said not wanting to do anything. She had her eyes closed and was still leaning against her father for support.

"Emma. I am not asking, I am telling you. We need to take your temperature." Snow said firmly.

Emma shook her head "no."

"Emma." Charming said sternly and reached his hand out for the thermometer from his wife. "Open your mouth."

_Uh oh. That was no-nonsense command that she was would be dumb to try to defy. Better do what he says or else….. _Emma reluctantly opens her mouth and Charming puts the thermometer in her mouth.

After what seems like an eternity to Emma and her parents, the thermometer beeps with the result. Charming takes it out of Emma's mouth and reads it. _103. It went up again. _Charming thought as he handed the thermometer to Snow to read.

Snow reads the thermometer. Then she quickly gets a fresh glass of water and flu medicine that she always keeps handy. "Emma, you need to take some medicine, sweetheart." Snow said softly. She was worried about her daughter, but knew that fever was her body's way of fighting off the infection.

"I don't want to." Emma said thinking that it might make her sick again and really not wanting to relive that again.

"Emma, it's not option." Her mother said firmly. "If you don't, your father and I will take you to the hospital." Snow threatened.

Emma opened her eyes to look at her mother who was giving her a very stern glare. Emma was wondering if she was seriously going to take her to the hospital so she waited before answering- pushing the limits.

Snow knew what Emma was doing as she saw it on her face. "Okay, let's go. Charming can you carry her to the car?" Snow said quickly knowing just how to handle this situation from 28 years of being a teacher.

Charming went to go pick Emma up when Emma stopped him. "Okay. I'll take the medicine!" Emma said quickly as she saw that her mother was in fact very serious about her threat. She just hoped that it wasn't too late. She really did not want to go to the hospital!

Charming held back a chuckle as he smiled at Snow over Emma's head. Snow kept her stern face, even though he knew that she was holding back a smirk at Emma's immediate response.

Snow handed Emma the water and the medicine. Emma took it willingly, but still looked cautiously at Snow hoping that she still wouldn't take her to the hospital.

"Let's get her back to bed, Charming." Snow said after Emma took the pills with a smirk that she couldn't hold back any longer when she saw the look of relief on Emma's face.

Charming picked Emma up who grasped on to his shirt and she was already half-asleep by the time they reached the bed. Charming laid her back down and Snow covered her up with the blankets noticing that Emma was in another one of her father's flannel shirts again.

Charming pulled Snow out of the room after Emma was settled. "That was pretty awesome, Snow." Charming said as he chuckled softly. "But maybe we should be taking her to the hospital. I don't like that her fever is so high." Charming said worried.

"I know, it is high, but that means that her body is fighting off the infection. I don't think we need to go to the hospital, but it wouldn't hurt to take her to the doctor's office when it opens." Snow said liking the idea of having a doctor examine her.

"If you think that is best, then that is what we shall do." Charming stated. He trusted Snow and knew she would do what was best for Emma.

"She really is starting to listen to us better, isn't she?" Snow said with a smile.

"Well, she should. We are her parents after all!" Charming said in a mock, stern voice.

Snow chuckled softly as she hugged Charming. They both walked back into their room. Snow got in the bed beside Henry as Charming got back into bed bedside Emma. He felt Emma's head again even though he knew it wouldn't have changed yet. In a few hours they could take her to the doctor's office and that would help ease his mind. Emma snuggled up to him again in her sleep and he wrapped his arm around her once again. He slowly drifted back to sleep with his sick little princess sleeping peacefully, at least for the moment.

**Please Review! **


	21. Choose Your Battles Wisely

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 21! Merry Christmas! :) This chapter is extra long – I didn't realize it till I finished it, but oh well! :) Thanks for the reviews – they make me want to write more! :) Enjoy!**

**Choose Your Battles Wisely**

**6:00am **

"_Is the baby crying again? Poor little, Emma. Her parents gave her away because she was such a cry baby!" Reed mocked Emma._

"_Leave me alone, Reed!" Emma said to her new foster brother who was twice her age. She was seven years old in the Thomas foster home. _

"_Or what? Are you going to bother Mr. or Mrs. Thomas? That would just get you in trouble!" Reed said as he walked over to Emma. _

"_I am not scared of you." Emma stood up to Reed. In her previous foster home, she had learned that if you didn't stand up for yourself, no one would. _

"_Oh really." Reed sneered as he grabbed Emma by the arm and shoved her against the wall. "You are just a big cry baby!" Reed laughed at Emma._

_Emma got mad and rushed over to Reed and punched him as hard as she could just as Mr. Thomas walked into the room. _

"_What are you doing!?" Mr. Thomas stormed over to Emma, grabbing her by the arm roughly. "I knew you would be trouble. I should just send you back, you worthless brat!" Mr. Thomas said as he dragged Emma out of the room. _

**6:30am**

Emma wakes up suddenly with her heart beating fast from her nightmare and realized she was crying again. She was dreaming about the foster family she had after the Browns. _Wait, I don't even remember going to sleep. I just remember David… no, Dad picking me up which I should have protested, but I was too tired to even think about it. Besides, my throat is killing me and talking hurts. I hate having these nightmares. I am surprised I didn't wake anyone up this time. This fever is making me relive my past. Ugh. _Emma goes on to think about her nightmares of King George and her foster homes. Reed use to pick on her all the time and he would purposely get her in trouble with Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Thomas. This was the first out of many times that Reed got her worked up enough to get her in trouble with the foster parents. And getting in trouble at the Thomas house was not a good thing. There were four foster kids and they all shared the same room. Reed was the worst and since Emma was new he picked on her the most. Emma was terrified of Mr. Thomas.

_Oh no! _Emma groans as she starts to feel like she is going to vomit. _I need to get out of bed without waking anyone up. _Emma thinks as she looks to see that her father's arm is around her and Henry is squished up beside her. She doesn't want to wake either of her parents because her mother and father have lost a lot of sleep because of her already.

So Emma tries to get out of bed without waking anyone and then rushes to the bathroom hoping she will make it in time. She makes it just in time to start vomiting again. She half expected one or both of her parents to come rushing in, but they don't. _Good, I didn't wake them. _

After Emma finishes throwing up, she is wishing that one of her parents did wake up because believe it or not it is nice to have someone to hold your hair back or get you some water or carry you back to bed. _I don't think I have enough energy to make it back to bed. I hate being sick. _Emma thinks, as she lays down on the bathroom floor too exhausted and weak to get up. _I'll just lie here for a while and then go back to bed. _Emma thinks as she closes her eyes.

**8:00 am **

Charming slowly wakes up feeling like there is something he needs to be doing. He is so exhausted. The last few days have been chaotic with Emma getting kidnapping by King George twice and then Emma getting sick last night. _Emma! _Charming panics as he realizes that she is not in the bed with them like she was suppose to be. He starts to panic thinking of the worst, which would be King George somehow, kidnapping her again. _I would have noticed that. She must be in the bathroom…probably got sick again. _Charming thinks as he gets out of bed to go back sure his daughter is all right. They probably need to start getting up anyway if they are going to take Emma to the doctor's office.

"Emma. Emma, are you alright?" Charming softly knocks on the door. He listens for Emma to tell him she is fine, but he hears no response. "Emma." Charming knocks a little harder starting to get worried.

Charming tries the door, which is unlocked and opens the door. "Emma." Charming says as he walks in. Charming sees Emma curled up in a ball lying on the bathroom floor by the toilet. He rushes over to her and feels her forehead. "Oh, Emma. Why didn't you wake us up?" Charming says to a sleeping Emma.

"Emma. Emma, wake up sweetie." Charming said as he shakes her shoulder. He briefly wonders how long she has been like this, hopefully not long.

Emma groans. "Don't wanna." Emma mumbled.

"Come on, Emma. You can't stay here on the floor." Charming said as he gently lifted her to a sitting position.

Emma blinked as she realized that she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Charming asked Emma as he grabbed the thermometer from the counter then sat down next to Emma on the floor.

"It would have taken too much energy to go back to bed. Floor was cold, felt good." Emma mumbled still not quite awake.

"You should have got one of us to help you." Charming said as he handed Emma the thermometer.

"Is this necessary?" Emma said as she looked at her father with a tired glare.

"Yes." Charming said daring her to try to challenge him.

"Ugh." Emma groans to show her annoyance, but stuck the thermometer in her mouth. She needed to choose her battles carefully and this one was not one that was worth the trouble.

"Good girl." Charming chuckled which got him a glare from Emma.

Emma leans her head against Charming's shoulder as she waits for the device to beep. Her head was pounding and she couldn't keep it up anymore.

As soon as she leaned her head on his shoulder, Charming wrapped his arm around her trying to give her as much comfort as possible.

The thermometer beeped. Emma went to grab it, but like a majority of the times, her father reaches it first.

"Why do I even try?" Emma mumbled under her breath.

Charming just chuckles and then looks at the thermometer. _103. Definitely going to the Doctor's office. _Charming thinks.

Snow walks into the bathroom. "What are you guys doing?" Snow said as she saw her husband and daughter sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Oh your daughter decided to take a nap on the bathroom floor." Charming said with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't take naps." Emma said grumpily.

"Sounds like your daughter woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Snow said with a grin.

Emma just groaned as she closed her eyes.

"What was her temperature?" Snow asked Charming in a whisper. Snow knelt down in front of Emma and felt her forehead.

Charming mouthed "103." "Do you want to tell her or should I?" Charming asked Snow about telling Emma about going to the doctor's office.

"Tell me what?" Emma asked as she opened her eyes wondering what they were up to now.

"We think you need to go the doctor." Charming said knowing that Emma was not going to go very easily.

Emma sat up and looked at both of her parents. "No, I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm fine." Emma said thinking that this was the kind of battle she was talking about that was worth fighting in. Doctor, no way!

"We are not asking, Emma. You can either go to the hospital or the doctor's office, but you are seeing a doctor." Charming said sternly.

"Neither." Emma said stubbornly as she looked from one parent to the other.

"That's not an option, Emma." Snow said sadly. "Now. Do you want to take a shower before we go?" Snow asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes, but I am not going to the doctor." Emma said stubbornly. "I'm fine." _Crap. I'm going to be sick again. Not helping my point. _She quickly got to her knees and started to throw up in the toilet once again.

Charming quickly held her hair back as Snow rubbed her back as Emma vomited in the toilet. After Emma finished vomiting, Snow got a cup of water for Emma to wash her mouth out with and a washcloth to cool her head down.

"You were saying something about being fine…" Charming said as he looked at Emma knowing that they just won the battle.

Emma groaned. "Okay, but not the hospital, please." Emma said defeated.

"Deal." Charming said with a soft smile, which earned him a small smile in return from Emma. Charming quickly gives Emma a kiss on the head and then gets up to leave the bathroom so Emma could take a shower.

"Do you need help getting into the shower, Emma?" Snow asked, worried about how weak Emma was.

"No!" Emma said quickly.

"Okay, if need help let me know. I'll go get you some clean clothes." Snow said as she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_Overprotective parents. Ugh. I don't want to go to the doctor's office and I definitely do not need my mother's help taking a shower. Ugh. Now I have to actually move or else Snow may not give me an option of giving me help. _Emma goes to use the tub to help her stand up, but realizes when she goes to lean on her wrists that her wrist was still hurting from the first kidnapping experience when she got her gun kicked out of her hand. They both still hurt from the ropes. Her whole body aches from being in King George's trunk for so long. Her shoulders hurt from having her hands tied behind her back, but she didn't tell her parents that because that would just be another thing for them to worry about. Just as Emma tries to stand up again, she starts to cough, which makes her throat burn evening more. Before she knows it Snow is back with her clothes. _Rats. She's back. _Emma thinks.

"I thought you would be in the shower by now." Snow said with a confused look on her face.

"I was waiting till you got back with my clothes." Emma lied, hoping Snow would believe her.

Snow looked at her suspiciously. "Sure you don't need help?" Snow asked again.

"Maybe just help standing up." Emma said slowly not really liking asking for help.

"Of course." Snow said as she went to help Emma stand up.

"Do I really have to go to the doctor? You don't think it is necessary, right? You could convince dad that I don't need to go." Emma said hopefully, trying to get her mom on her side.

"Nice try, but I actually agree with your father." Snow said with a smirk.

"Oh come on! It's totally not necessary." Emma complained.

"Emma, I am not going to argue with you. You need to take a shower. Do you need anymore help?" Snow asked still worried about Emma.

"No." Emma said trying to think of another way to get out of going to the doctor's office.

"What if I promised not to complain about anything you guys wanted me to do if you don't make me go to the doctor's office?" Emma asked.

"Tempting, but no. We are going to the doctor's office. Take a shower." Snow said sternly.

Emma sighs. _Seriously, what do I have to do to avoid going to the doctor? _Emma thinks as Snow walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door once more. Emma slowly gets in the shower as she thinks of how to convince her parents that she doesn't need to go.

**8:30am**

Snow rolls her eyes as she comes out of the bathroom.

"What?" Charming asks from the kitchen.

"Your daughter is trying to convince me that she doesn't need to go to the doctor so that I can convince you that she doesn't need to go." Snow said with a sigh.

"Did she?" Charming asked with a chuckle.

"No, but she was thinking really hard when I left so I am guessing this battle is not over. She will probably try you next." Snow said with a grin.

"It was a little easy to get her to agree, but I think I can handle it if she tries again." Charming said as he wraps Snow in a hug.

"I think you are underestimating the stubbornness of your daughter." Snow said with a laugh.

"You mean your daughter?" Charming said raising an eyebrow.

"You are more stubborn than I am, especially when you are sick!" Snow said in a mock, offended tone.

"Okay that is true, but she got some of your stubbornness too." Charming replied.

"Yep. She is double the trouble." Snow concluded with a grin then kissed her husband.

"Hey what's going on?" Henry said as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Henry." Charming said.

"We were just talking. Here I'll get some breakfast for you." Snow said with a smile at her grandson.

"So are we sticking with our plan?" Henry asked Snow. "You know the door?" Henry hinted about "barring the doors" so that his mom or gramps would have to stay and participate in family time.

"Oh well, we have to take Emma to the doctor's office, but after that we can go on with the plan." Snow answered.

"What plan?" Charming asked confused about what they were talking about.

"Oh it's nothing, Gramps!" Henry said with a mischievous smile.

"Hm…I don't know. You two look like you are up to something." Charming teased Henry and Snow.

"Are we up to something, Henry?" Snow asked innocently.

"No, Grams." Henry replied with a smile.

Charming chuckled. "Well while you two are up to _nothing_, I am going to take a shower in Emma's bathroom." Charming said as he left the kitchen.

Snow and Henry laughed as they eat their breakfast cereal.

**9:15am **

Charming and Henry are both ready and Snow is taking a shower in Emma's bathroom. Red is coming over to watch Henry when they take Emma to the doctor, which Henry wasn't necessarily thrilled about, but after everything that happen he knew that they were just taking extra precautions. This time Charming was going to wait until Red got there to leave, he wasn't taking any chances with his family even if King George was locked up in jail.

Charming was beginning to wonder about Emma because she had been in the shower for a long time now. He knew that she was weak and exhausted from being sick. So he goes over to knock on the door again, just to make sure she is okay. "Emma, are you okay?" Charming asked through the door. No response. "Emma." Charming knocks again. He can hear the shower but no response from Emma so he panics. Before he knows it he is opening the door and walking in.

"Emma!" Charming said as he walks into the bathroom.

Emma had sat down in the shower because she had felt weak and accidently fallen asleep, but woke up as soon as her dad said her name the last time. "DAD!" Emma hoarsely yelled through the curtain after she realized that her dad was in the bathroom while she was taking a shower. "I am fine! What are you doing in here?" Emma quickly said hoping he would leave.

"You weren't answering me. Are you okay?" Charming replied still worried about her.

"Yes, I am fine." Emma lied, but there was no way that her father was going to help her. She didn't really think she could get back up, but she would find a way.

"What didn't you answer me if you were fine?" Charming asked hearing the lie in her answer.

_Seriously, Does he really have to call me out on my lie? Just leave! _" I fell asleep, but I'm fine now. Can you leave now?"

At that point, Snow had come in after she heard Charming's worried voice. "What's wrong?" Snow asked.

_Both of them! Seriously, what do I have to do to get a little privacy! _Emma thinks as she hears her mom come into the bathroom.

"She fell asleep in the shower." Charming stated worriedly.

"I am fine. Now will you both leave!" Emma said quite annoyed at their overprotectiveness.

"Emma, are you sure you are okay?" Snow asked knowing that she probably was out of energy.

"Yes!" Emma said frustrated at their persistence.

Charming and Snow exchanged a look. Snow silently suggested that he leave and she would help their daughter. Charming left after kissing his wife and he closed the door.

_Yes. They're gone! _Emma thinks as she believes that both her parents have left the bathroom.

"Emma. Let me help you." Snow said after Charming left.

Emma groaned. "Do I have choice?" Emma asked slowly knowing that her mother was probably going to help her whether she liked it or not.

"No, I guess not." Snow said with a chuckle.

Emma just groaned. _My parents…._

Snow turned the shower off and handed Emma a towel then helped her stand up and get out of the shower. "Now was that so bad?" Snow asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, not wanting to give Snow the satisfaction with the truth that it really wasn't that bad, but seriously she could have done it herself.

"I'll leave you to change." Snow said with a smirk.

Before she left, Emma said "Do we really have to go to the doctor's office?" She still was not giving up on not going.

Snow just gave Emma her mom "look" and left the bathroom.

"I am guessing that was a yes." Emma muttered under her breath before getting dressed. _I guess I'll have to work on Dad myself….but how am I going to convince him that I don't need to go…_

**9:45**

Emma finished getting dressed just in time to have Snow coming back in with her brush and hair dryer. "I am not going to dry my hair." Emma said seriously.

"That's right. I am going to do it for you." Snow said with a smile, loving the idea of doing Emma's hair. She should have had the chance to do many times, but the curse messed that up as well. So she was taking this opportunity to help Emma.

Emma just smiled knowing why her mother was so happy about helping her with hair. She actually thought it was cute of her mom to want to help her even if she didn't need help.

Snow started to brush Emma's hair and then dried it enjoying every moment of it.

While Snow was drying Emma's hair, Emma came up with a plan to get out of going to the doctor. So after Snow finished with her hair, Emma began to put her plan into action. "Hey, I think I need David to help me get to the kitchen." Emma said to her mother.

"Of course." Snow was surprised that Emma admitted at needing help that she went to go get Charming right away, but then it dawned on her. She wants to talk to her father without her mother so that she can convince him not to take her to the doctor's office. Snow chuckles.

"Your daughter wants your help. Good luck." Snow said with a huge grin.

"What does that mean?" Charming asked with a confused look.

"You'll find out." Snow said with a giggle.

Charming walked to the bathroom a little confused and a bit wary, wondering what his daughter was up to now.

"You need my help." Charming asked suspiciously as he walked into the bathroom.

_Okay, Emma. Make this convincing or else you are going to the doctor's office…here goes nothing! _Emma prepares herself. "So I was talking to Mary Mar…mom and she doesn't think that it is necessary that I go to the doctor's office. She said that it was okay if we didn't go if you said it was okay." Emma said not looking at her father. It was a long shot, but it was all she had.

Charming knew she was lying because she wasn't looking him in the eye, but decided to play along.

"She said that?" Charming asked Emma giving a disapproving look hoping she would own up to her lie.

"Yeah." Emma said thinking that her father was actually buying it.

"So if I called her in here. She would tell me you didn't need to go?" Charming asked Emma.

_Crap. _"Yes." Emma lied but looked him in the eye this time to try to get him to believe her.

If she wasn't his daughter, he would believe her, but for some reason, possibly a father's instinct, he knew she was lying to him. "Then lets go ask her." Charming said firmly as he helped her stand. He didn't really take to kindly to his daughter lying to him.

_This isn't good. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get in trouble? I'm 28, but trying to lie to one parent about the other parent is a bit childish. Rats. Well no turning back, now…_

"We don't need to ask her!" Emma panicked.

"I think we do." Charming said sternly as he helped her out of the bathroom.

"Snow." Charming called.

"What?" Snow asked thinking that Charming seemed a little frustrated with their daughter.

"Emma said that you said that you didn't think she needed to go to the doctor." Charming said.

Snow's jaw dropped. "Emma! I didn't say that." Snow scolded.

_Crap. Now I have both of them mad at me. Epic fail. _

"Nice try, kiddo. We are going whether you like it or not." Charming said sternly as he sat her down at the kitchen table. "And don't think you can lie to us like that." Charming added firmly, looking her in the eyes.

_Busted. I feel like a little kid right now, how do they do that….right…they are my parents. _

"What do you have to say to your mother?" Charming asked in a disapproving tone.

_What? He is making me apologize; no one has ever made me do that! Geez. _

"Emma." Charming said sternly when she didn't respond.

"Ok! I'm sorry I put words in your mouth." Emma said quickly, stunned that her father was making her apologize like she was a seven year old.

"And what do you have to say to your father?" Snow hinted to Emma in a disapproving tone.

_Oh Come on! Ugh. _"I am sorry that I lied to you about what mom said...well or didn't say." Emma said actually feeling sorry that she lied to him. She didn't like that they were disappointed in her. The little girl in her wanted them to be proud of her.

"You are forgiven. Now, Red should be here soon, then we will leave." Charming said.

"We are still going? I don't need to go." Emma complained.

"That's enough, Emma." Charming said firmly with his dad look.

_Battle lost. Can't say I didn't try. _

Henry had watched the whole conversation and was trying really hard not to laugh at his mom getting in trouble with her parents.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Charming answered it. "Hey Red, thanks for helping us out today."

"It's my pleasure, Henry and I have a blast together!" Red said excitedly.

Charming went to put his coat on and then got Emma's coat while Snow talked with Red. "Let's get your coat on."

"Please don't make me go." Emma said in a quiet voice.

Charming leaned against the table in front of Emma. "Emma, we wouldn't make you go if we didn't think it was necessary. Why don't you want to go?" Charming asked.

Emma hesitates. "Whenever I was going to a new foster home they would take me to the hospital or a doctor for tests and stuff. They would never come in with me. Or if I got hurt and my foster parents would take me to the doctor, and if someone reported them I normally would get in trouble because they thought I told them something. I didn't though, but they never listened to me." Emma answered as she absent-mindedly played with her coat buttons. _I shouldn't have said all that….but I kind of want him to know. _

Charming lifted her chin with his finger so that he could look into her eyes. "I am sorry that you went through that Emma. This time we will be with you the whole time. You won't have to be there alone. And I am sure it will be over before you know it. Okay?"

"Ok." Emma said feeling slightly better knowing that she wouldn't be alone.

"Are we ready to go?" Snow said having heard the conversation. She had wondered if it was something with her past that made her not like going to hospitals or seeing doctors. She went through so much.

"I think so." Charming said giving Emma an encouraging smile.

Emma nodded with her own little smile. _Parents: 1 Emma:0. I have to work on these battles….._


	22. Facing Down Fears

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 22! I hope you guys like it! I have some Daddy Charming/Emma moments and some Snow/Emma moments as well! :) If there is anything you ever want to see or an idea you have let me know! Thanks for the reviews; I love to hear what you think of this story so far! Enjoy! :) **

**Facing Down Fears**

Charming helped Emma stand up from the table and walk out the door.

"We shouldn't be gone for too long, but if you need anything let us know, we both have are phones with us." Snow said.

"We will be fine, Snow!" Red said with a smile practically pushing her friend out the door.

"Okay, see you later." Snow said as she followed after Charming and Emma.

It took them a while to get down the stairs because of Emma being weak, but Emma was too stubborn to take too much help from her parents.

Charming led Emma to the passenger's side of the truck where Snow had opened the door for Emma.

"I don't think I can…" Emma started. Emma's energy was spent after walking down the stairs to the truck and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get up in the truck by herself.

"I've got you." Charming said as he gently picked her up to put her in the truck.

Snow climbed in beside Emma and before she knew it Emma was leaning her head on her shoulder. She was worn out by the trip downstairs to the truck, but she wondered if her head was still hurting.

Charming got in to the truck to notice Emma leaning her head on Snow and how pale she looked. He exchanged a worried glance with Snow before starting up the truck.

"Are you feeling okay, Emma?" Snow asked feeling concerned at how quiet Emma was being.

"Yeah." Emma said, not really wanting to tell her parents how weak she felt or that she could hardly keep her head up because it was throbbing.

"You know you are going to have to tell the doctor how you are feeling, right? " Charming said softly, worried that she would keep something from the doctor.

"I will." Emma said knowing that her parents were just worried about her.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." Charming said softly as he put his hand on Emma's knee knowing that she was probably nervous about going to the doctor.

Emma was touched by her father's thoughtfulness in knowing that she was feeling nervous. She reached over and grabbed onto her father's hand. Maybe this time would be different with her parents with her, but she was still feeling a little anxious.

Charming gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that he was there for her.

"But when we are in there, can you guys please refrain from using any pet names?" Emma said with a smile, but was totally serious. She couldn't have people hearing her parents calling her sweetie or sweetheart or princess!

"What? Like princess?" Charming joked.

"Exactly. You can't call me that in public, remember?" Emma replied. "And you can't either, mom!" Emma added.

"What? Call you princess?" Snow laughed.

"Well that or any other pet names! I don't think you guys are taking this seriously, I'm very serious!" Emma said hoarsely while looking back and forth from each of her parents who were laughing and smiling.

"I will try my best, Emma." Snow said after she stopped laughing.

"Dad?" Emma asked.

"Okay, Okay. I'll try as well." Charming said with a grin.

"Good." Emma said with a sigh as she put her head back on Snow's shoulder, but then began to cough from all the talking she had been doing.

Charming and Snow exchanged a worried look over Emma's head as she coughed. Snow felt Emma's forehead when Emma stopped coughing and sighed. She was burning up still. It seemed like Emma had some how gotten the flu, but also had a sore throat. It sounded like Emma was going to lose her voice soon because it was so hoarse. It sounded painful to talk and swallow. Emma didn't know it, but Snow had called the doctor's office and made an appointment for 10:30 for her just so that they didn't have to wait too long. She knew Emma didn't want to be there so hopefully it would speed things up some.

Emma knew that she was a little more clinging lately due to the recent circumstances and being sick. She had also been slipping up and calling them mom and dad, but it actually felt normal for once. They had been taking care of her and treating her like their daughter. It still was a little weird that they were the same age as her, but technically they were at least 28 years older than her. She really enjoyed having both of her parents in her life, especially when she was an orphan for 28 years. They were breaking down walls that she had built over the years and helping her deal with the past a little at a time. She really wanted them to know more about her, but did not want to hurt them. Part of her had always wanted someone to know her, to understand her and she realized that she wanted her parents to actually know her. After all, they were her parents; they should be able to know their daughter. She didn't want to hurt them, but she has a feeling that they would want to know no matter if it hurt them or not. Although, it was difficult for her to understand how they could love her, she knew that they did love her and would do almost anything for her. She would try to open up more to them about her past, they deserved to know their daughter. But that would have to wait for a later time because right now she had to calm her nerves about the doctor's office.

Before she knew it, Charming was pulling into the parking lot of the walk-in clinic. She tensed up as she realized that she was going to have to go in. She couldn't help to start thinking about all of the different memories of her foster parents dropping her off at the hospital or clinic with a bag without so much as a goodbye. She was always so scared as she walked in alone and then to have to be in the waiting room alone. Then having to wait in the examination room alone until the nurse or doctor came and she hardly understood anything when she was younger. She hated it all and the worst part of all of it was that she had to go to a new foster home. Sometimes they would be better, but most of the time it was the same or worse.

Emma didn't realize it, but her parents had exchanged a look when Emma tensed up unconsciously squeezing both Charming's hand and Snow's hand tighter.

Snow gently turned Emma's chin toward her so that she could look into Emma's eyes and said. "Emma, it will be okay. We will be with you the whole time. We are not leaving you." Snow said gently hoping to help Emma's nerves.

"Okay. Thank you." Emma said quietly, really needing her parents' support right now.

"Anytime, sweetie." Snow replied with a soft smile.

Charming got out of the truck and went over to open Snow's door. He helped Snow out then proceeded to help his daughter out of the truck. She was weak and pale, which bothered him. Her legs almost gave out when her feet landed on the ground, but he was able to steady her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned on him as they walked to the doors. As they got to the door, he could feel her body tense up even more. He was considering just turning around. He hated that she was so nervous about going to the doctor, but he also knew that sometimes in order to get over a fear you had to face it down. There was a bench outside of the clinic and instead of going in he brought her over to it.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. She saw that her mother was also looking at Charming with a confused expression on her face.

"I just want us to talk for minute before we go in. Well I want tell you a story." Charming said with a smile.

"Charming is this really the time?" Snow asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Yes. You will see why." Charming said as he sat Emma down on the bench and knelt down in front her as Snow sat beside Emma on the bench. "When I was younger about six, I loved to climb. I would climb everything I could, but one day I fell off a tree that I had been climbing and broke my leg in two different spots. It took awhile for it to heal and it eventually did heal, but mentally I wasn't healed. My mother had expected me to start climbing the minute that I could, but I didn't. After falling, I was deathly afraid of climbing and avoided climbing anything. My mom kept encouraging me to climb a tree or something, but I would always make an excuse so that I wouldn't have to. I was afraid of falling again. My mother sat me down one day and asked me a question. She asked me 'Why do we fall, David?' I told her that I didn't know. She answered 'So that we can learn to pick ourselves up.' She told me that if we don't learn to pick ourselves up and face our fears down than we will never learn to grow and enjoy life. Life has it ups and downs, Emma. And everyone has fears, but we just have to keep facing down our fears so that we can truly live. Your mother and I know that coming here is something that brings up memories of your past. We know it isn't easy, but maybe this can be your chance to face down your fear and be able to overcome it. You can do this Emma, you can face down this fear and we will help you do it." Charming said as he looked at Emma. He loved her so much and he hoped what he said made sense to her. He hoped it would give her courage to face her fears down.

"Did you face your fear?" Emma asked curiously. She was so touched that David was trying to give her encouragement. It was working because it was giving her motivation to kick this fear in the butt, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still scared.

Charming smiled. "I did. After she talked to me, I climbed a tree without falling."

"Were you scared?" Emma asked seriously.

"I was terrified the whole time. At one point, I froze up, but my mom talked me through it and gave me the courage I needed to finish the climb. After I climbed back down, I was so proud of myself and found that I missed climbing. " Charming said softly. "We owe to ourselves to face our fears because then we can be free. So do you think you can face your fear today?" Charming asked.

"I think so, but I may need your help." Emma said softly as she looked at her parents.

"Of course, Emma. I am always here for you." Snow said giving Emma's arm a squeeze.

"You got it, princess." Charming said with a wink, knowing he just broke her rule about pet names.

"Hey!" Emma said with a smile.

"We aren't inside yet!" Charming said with a grin.

"But we are still in public!" Emma replied.

"Oh alright!" Charming chuckled. "Okay, are you ready to do this now?" Charming asked on a more serious note.

"Yes." Emma said confidently.

"Okay, princess." Charming said as helped Emma stand.

"Dad!" Emma said, but secretly loved it.

Charming chuckled as they walked into the clinic. He couldn't help smiling at the little word that she had said in "public," it meant so much to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into the clinic and Charming walked Emma to the seats in the waiting room as Snow went to the front desk to let them know that they were there. Charming and Emma sat down and Emma leaned her head against her father's shoulder feeling really exhausted and quite miserable. She also needed his support because walking into the waiting room made her feel like she was a kid again in the foster system. She was afraid and needed to be reminded that she wasn't alone this time. Her mother came back to them with a clipboard with papers to fill out.

"I can fill them out." Emma said reaching for the clipboard.

"Nonsense. I can fill them out and if there is anything I don't know, I'll just ask you." Snow said not wanting Emma to have to deal with filling out papers. That's what mothers were for, to be able to take care of this kind of stuff when they took their kid to the doctor.

"Okay." Emma said not really wanting to fill out the papers and finding it sweet that her mother was doing it for her.

Snow filled out the papers as best she could while asking Emma questions every once in awhile when she came to a question she didn't know the answer to. After the papers were filled out, Snow carried the clipboard back to the desk and returned to Emma and Charming.

_Oh no. I am going to be sick again. I hate this. _Emma thinks as she searches the waiting room for a bathroom. "I think I am going to be sick again…." Emma said as she gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

Snow quickly goes after her, not wanting her to be alone especially when she is sick.

Emma starts vomiting into the toilet and Snow holds her hair back as she vomits. Snow comforts Emma as best she can as Emma throws up what little she has in her stomach. She rubs her back gently as she finishes vomiting.

Emma was crying when she threw up, something that she always did when she vomited. She hated throwing up and hated to do it in public too.

"It's okay, Emma. I am here for you." Snow said as she continued to rub Emma's back and felt her forehead.

"I just want to feel better again." Emma said as she wiped away her tears.

"You will, sweetheart." Snow encouraged Emma as Emma stood up. "Emma, I heard you talking to your father about why you hated going to the doctor, but I just wanted to let you know that if you want to talk about it. I am all ears. Sometimes it helps to talk about your fears in order to face them."

Emma nodded. She did say that she wanted to try to open up with her parents more, so maybe this was a good idea to get some of this off her chest. "Well, I always had bad experiences when I was at the hospital or doctor's offices. When I came because I was going to another foster home, I had to get an examination and sometimes test done. My foster parents would just drop me off at the door with my stuff. They hardly every walked me in or even said goodbye. So I had to walk in myself and wait by myself. I was so terrified and it didn't help that it was normally really busy. I would see other kids there, but they had their parents with them. I was always alone. Then they would call me back and I felt like everyone would stare at me. I then had to wait in the examination room for the nurse and the doctor. After awhile I got use to it, but I hated it. Under all of the anxiety about the situation, I was worried about where I would be going to next. Would the next foster home be better or worse then the previous one? I was always so anxious, lonely, and mostly just felt worthless and unloved. It just would reminded me that I meant nothing to anyone and that nobody cared where I was or how I was. I was alone." Emma finished as tears streamed down her face, hardly realizing that she was crying. She hadn't meant to unload that all on her mother, but she wanted her to know why she hated going to the doctor.

"Oh Emma." Snow said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "That must have been really hard. I am sorry that you had to go through that." Snow continued as she rubbed circles on Emma's back as she hugged her.

Emma cried more as he mother hugged her. She finally had her mother and she was finally with her parents when she came to the doctor just like all those other kids.

"And Emma, always remember that you are loved and you are not worthless. You never have been worthless; in fact you have been loved even before you were conceived. I have loved you since I knew I would have daughter some day and that love has just continued to grow and grow. I can't even describe how much I love you because it is so indescribable. And you are anything, but worthless, Emma Swan, you are a princess. You are my princess and my daughter that I love and respect so much. I love you, Emma." Snow said as tears ran down her face overwhelmed by the love for her daughter.

"I love you, too." Emma replied in a whisper voice and she meant it too. She loved her mom and her dad. It was hard to say, because she was just beginning to learn how to love. She had really only loved one person that she knew of, besides Henry, and he had left her pregnant and in jail.

Emma and Snow stay like this for a few moments and then Snow pulled away and wiped the tears from Emma's cheeks with her thumbs. "We better get back out there before your father breaks down this door." Snow said with a smile.

Emma laughs considering he had already down that today – well he actually didn't break the door down, but he walked into the bathroom while she was taking a shower.

"He can be a little overprotective sometimes." Snow continued.

"A little?" Emma said with a grin. "And I suppose you aren't overprotective at all?" Emma teased.

"Of course not!" Snow said with a mock, offended look.

Emma just chuckled. Both of her parents were overprotective and somewhat annoying with all their fussing, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming was starting to get worried because his wife and daughter had been in the bathroom for a while, but he knew that his wife would take good care of Emma. He was about to go make sure everything was okay when they came out of the bathroom. Emma looked paled, but she was smiling a little. They must have been talking about something. They walked back over to him and Emma sat back down in her seat and leaned her head on his shoulder once more.

"Are you okay? I was about to go check on you two." Charming asked in a worried tone as he felt her forehead once again.

Snow and Emma exchanged an amused look that Charming caught. They were thinking about their conversation about how he can be a bit overprotective. "I am alright, now." Emma said with a chuckle, but then started to cough.

"What's so funny?" Charming asked with a chuckle of his own.

"Nothing." Emma said through a cough, but she was smiling.

Charming was about to say something else when a nurse came out and called Emma's name. Emma immediately tensed up as she heard her named being called. "You guys are coming with me right?" Emma asked in a terrified voice that was just above a whisper.

"Of course, Emma." Charming said as he stood up and helped her up.

"We are going to be with you the whole time, just like we promised." Snow added.

Emma looked from one parent to the other and then walked over to the nurse ready to face her fear. She could do this with her parents. She could face down this fear, she could learn to pick herself up again especially with the encouragement of her parents along the way.

**Please Review! **

**P.S. Did you guys get the reference to a certain movie? Let me know if you got it! ;) It is one of my favorite lines from the movie!**

**Also at some point, I think Emma is going to share with her parents about the Thomas foster home and her recent nightmares. :) **


	23. Completely Alone and Unwanted

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 23! Thanks for all the reviews! You are all amazing! This is dedicated to my Daddy who died 19 years from Dec 29- so this chapter is dedicated to him :). Happy New Year's Eve! Sorry this took forever to get to you guys! Hope you like it! Please review like always! :) Enjoy!**

**Completely Alone and Unwanted**

Charming kept his hand on Emma's lower back, just in case Emma needed his help when she walked to the nurse. Snow walked beside Emma ready to help her if she needed it.

Something inside of Emma was screaming that she should just do this alone, she doesn't need her parents to come in with her, but a bigger part knew she couldn't face this without them. And for once it would be nice to not do this alone, like she had normally had to do in the past.

They followed the nurse to the examination room which it looked like this clinic only had a couple of examination rooms. It wasn't a very big clinic. Before they went into the room, the nurse had her step on the scale which she hated doing, but was surprised to see that she had lost a lot of weight from not eating a lot in the last couple of days. It is probably one of the reasons why she feels so weak, but it doesn't help that she keeps puking everything up anyway. She hates being sick.

The nurse led them into the examination room. Emma was instantly filled with dread as she walked into the room. All those feelings of loneliness and fear along with feeling unwanted came crashing into her and left her breathless for a moment. Then she felt the gentle touch of her father's hand on her back and saw the soft smile on her mother's face. Although it didn't make the feelings leave her, it made it more bearable. The nurse directed her to a chair so that the nurse could take her vitals.

Charming and Snow watched Emma as she walked in the room and sat down at the chair. She looked so young and afraid it was a bit unnerving for them to see her that way. Snow wanted to rush over to her and hold her hand, but knew that Emma wouldn't want the nurse to see her parents fussing over her.

The nurse took Emma's temperature with a device that you just rolled it across the forehead. Charming made a note to look for that one; it may not be such a struggle to take her temperature with that one. He noticed that the nurse frowned when she saw the number. He looked at Snow to see her worried expression as well.

"What was it?" Snow spoke up out of concern for her daughter.

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked at her parents' worried expressions. Snow would have definitely been the overprotective mother that would pester the nurses and doctors when her child was sick. It was sweet, but it was a bit embarrassing. Her father wasn't any better with the way he was looking very concerned. So this is what it would have been like if she had parents to come with her to the doctor's office when she was younger.

"103.2." The nurse replied as she looked at Emma's worried parents. She went to take her blood pressure. "Can you take your coat off?" The nurse asked nicely and Emma quickly took her arm out of her coat. This is one of the things that scared her to death when she was younger. They never explained what they were doing when they took her blood pressure so she had no clue for the longest time. She was curious to know what it would be considering she was really anxious right now. She tried to just not concentrate and look to her parents. Her father gave her a wink and her mother gave her a smile. They both looked concerned, but they were trying to give her encouragement anyway. It did help her to relax some and she gave them a smile back. The nurse asked her a couple of questions and wrote notes down in her chart.

"Okay, well that's all I need for now. The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes." The nurse said as she turned to leave the room. This is when she was normally left alone in a room with strange things for a long time waiting for the doctor to come in. The nurse shut the door and she start to feel the anxiety that she always felt. She stared at the door as she felt the loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted that she normally felt every time they would leave her alone.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked looking from the door to Emma who was looking at the door where the nurse left in a trance. Snow walked over to Emma and sat in the chair beside her.

"I am okay, I was just thinking." Emma said coming out of her trance. She wasn't alone this time.

"What were you thinking about?" Snow asked gently while she took Emma's hand to hold. She felt Emma squeeze her hand back and was glad that Emma was accepting her comfort.

"Just memories of when I would have to wait for the doctor to come in." Emma said sadly.

Snow nodded. "Do you want to tell us about them?" Snow asked hoping that Emma might open up more, but wasn't sure if she would want to.

Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to really talk about them now, but maybe it would help. "I was just alone – completely alone. I just realized that nobody wanted me or cared about me. I was completely unwanted. When the nurse would leave I just would feel lonely and afraid." Emma said with a far off look in her eyes. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Emma said quickly not wanting to hurt them with her past.

Charming was heart-broken picturing his baby feeling completely alone in the world and he could not help, but feel responsible for her going through that. The fact was that she was wanted. She was cared for and loved. He just hated that she had been alone.

"Emma, you don't have to ever apologize for telling us something. We want to hear about your past whether it is good or bad. We want to know you, Emma." Charming said softly as he knelt in front of her taking her hand in his. "And Emma, I am truly sorry that you were alone. I am sorry I sent you to a world where you were completely alone. But I want you to know that you were and still are _wanted, loved, _and _cared_ _for_. I am just sorry that you didn't know that you were wanted, loved, and cared for. I am sorry, princess." Charming added. He wiped a couple of tears away with his thumb from Emma's face.

"It wasn't you fault. You saved me, Regina would have killed me." Emma said. This was what she didn't like – hurting her parents and making them feel guilty for what she went through.

"We know that Emma, but it doesn't change the fact that we wish you weren't alone and that what we did had consequences. We truly are sorry that you were alone, but you aren't anymore, honey." Snow added softly as she put a couple of strands of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Thank you both." Emma said quietly then after a moment, she put a fake glare on her face. "You guys are not taking my rule about pet names seriously."

Charming and Snow chuckled.

"No one is even in here." Charming said through a chuckle as he stood up and leaned against the examination table.

"But they could walk in at any moment." Emma argued with a valid point.

"Good point." Snow said with a chuckle of her own.

"I am thinking about asking the nurse where I can get one of those thermometers she used." Charming said quite serious. "I think I might ask her when she gets back." Charming added to see what his daughter would say to that.

Emma looked a little horrified. "Please don't." Emma whined.

"Don't what?" Charming asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ask her or the doctor where to get one of those." Emma said.

"So you want me to ask her?" Charming said knowing exactly what she was meaning.

"NO! Please don't ask!" Emma pleaded.

Before he could respond, Dr. Whale came in to the room, which surprised everyone considering that he normally was at the hospital.

"Dr. Whale." Charming paused to look and give Emma a wink. "I didn't realize that you worked here too." Charming said.

Emma really thought he was going to ask and was relieved when he didn't, that would have been embarrassing. He purposely made her think that he was going to ask. She would have to get him back for that one.

"Normally I don't, but the doctor that normally works here is sick with the flu and from looks of things, it seems like you may have the flu as well, Emma." Dr. Whale said.

Charming still didn't like Dr. Whale because of the whole thing with Snow when they were cursed.

"Okay, Emma. Why don't you hop up here." Dr. Whale said as he pointed to the examination table while he was checking her chart.

_I hate this part. Who am I kidding I hate every part of going to the doctor, but this part is pretty annoying. _Emma thought as her father helped her stand and get on the table which if she was to be totally honest, she couldn't have "hop" on it by herself.

Charming sat down where Emma had been sitting to get out of the way.

"Feeling weak, Emma?" Dr. Whale asked, noticing how she needed Charming's help to get on the table.

Emma glanced at her parents before answering, "Yeah, just a little."

"Have you been able to eat anything lately?'

"I've eaten a little." Emma said which she had, but she threw it all up.

"She really hasn't eaten that much and what she has eaten she has thrown up recently." Snow added knowing that Emma wasn't giving the doctor all the information.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother, but then got a look from her father.

"When did she start vomiting?" Whale asked Snow and Charming.

"Early this morning." Charming answered.

"Aren't you supposing to asking me these questions?" Emma asked annoyed at them acting like she was a kid. Both her parents gave her their mom and dad looks which shut up pretty quick.

Dr. Whale chose to ignore Emma and went on with his questions. "How many times have you vomited today?" Whale asked.

"Three times." Emma said.

"Four times, Emma." Charming said softly, thinking she probably actually lost count.

Emma just rolled her eyes at her father.

Dr. Whale smirked at the interaction between Emma and her parents. "From the sound of your voice, it seems like your throat is bothering you as well. Is there anything else I need to know?" Whale asked both Emma and her parents.

"Well Emma was kidnapped by King George twice in the last couple of days. She was hit over the head twice, bruised some of her ribs on her left side, and we think she may have sprained her left wrist as well when one the guys kicked her gun out of her hand." Charming said to Whale.

"Don't forget that she was out for a long time in the cold both times." Snow added.

Emma just glared at her parents and shook her head.

"Sorry, Emma. Sounds like you have had a rough couple of days." Whale said as he got up to do a quick examination on Emma.

"It really wasn't that bad." Emma brushed it aside not liking people feeling sorry for her.

Whale checked Emma's eyes, ears, and throat. He checked for swollen glands and while he was at it he checked her head wound, which seemed to be healing. He listened to her heart and lungs. He instructed Emma to breathe when he needed her to.

She didn't like this, especially because her parents were staring at them the whole time. She didn't like to be the center of attention, but it was nice for them to care about her. Whale was now checking her pulses and then her wrists. She didn't realize it, but her wrist was still a little swollen. She did know that it had hurt, but didn't think her parents needed to know that.

"Rope burns?" Whale asked as she saw the rope burns on each wrist.

"Yep." Emma responded, but then started to cough.

Whale nodded. "Why don't you lay back, Emma." Whale said.

Emma laid back. She actually was glad he had her lay down because she was getting really tired of sitting up with nothing to lean on.

Whale went on to check her ribs finding that some of them were indeed bruised on her left side. He checked a couple more things before going over and getting what he needed to check to see if Emma had strep throat.

"Okay, Emma. Lets have you sit up again." Whale said as he gave her a hand to help sit up.

Emma didn't want to sit up, but she didn't want to show how exhausted she was from everything. Whale had her open her mouth and he swabbed her throat, which was a weird feeling.

"How long have you been coughing?" Whale asked Emma, knowing that she had cough a few times since he had been in there.

"I'm not sure." Emma said as she looked to her parents, she really wasn't sure, but knowing them, they would have answer for Whale.

"I think she started coughing Tuesday night and it has just got worse since then." Snow answered.

Whale nodded as he quickly jotted down notes on her chart. "Okay. Ms. Swan, I am going to take you to get you wrist x-rayed by one of the nurses. It probably is just sprained, but I want to be sure." Whale said as he helps Emma down from the table.

Charming is worried when he sees how unsteady she seems when she is standing up. _He better not let her fall or else I may just have to punch him again. I wouldn't mind that… _Charming thinks to himself. Whale didn't let her fall by steadied her and then helped her out of the room. "She will be back in a couple of minutes." Whale said to Emma's parents.

Whale called one of the nurses over to them. "Susie, can you take her to get an x-ray of her left wrist and while we are at it, x-ray her ribs as well." Whale then handed Emma off to the nurse.

Emma hated that she was so weak she needed someone to lean on, but she really felt like she could collapse if she was walking by herself. She hated x-rays. She had so many x-rays in her days, most of them occurring while she was in the foster system. Sometimes, she had to get one because of a foster parent or foster sibling had broken her wrist, her ribs, her arm, her finger or fingers, and one time she had one foster parent who had broken her ankle. She was no stranger to getting broken bones that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe one of us should have gone with her." Snow said looking towards the door, hoping that Emma was okay.

"She will be okay and I think she may have been a little embarrassed if we offered to go with her in front of Whale." Charming said with a grin.

"That's true." Snow said with a chuckle, but she was still worried. "I hate that she felt so unwanted and lonely. I wish that we could have been with her."

"I know. I do too, but we couldn't be with her. But we are now and we can help her start to heal the scars she has from the past. It may take a while, but we aren't going anywhere and we will be able to help her work through her past. We just have to concentrate on being here for her now." Charming said softly as he pulled Snow into a side hug.

"Thank you, Charming." Snow said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Just as they kissed, the nurse brought Emma back to the room. "Seriously?!" Emma groaned.

Charming just chuckled as Snow looked guilty from being caught by not only Emma, but also the nurse.

Charming got up and helped Emma sit back on the examination table as the nurse left the Charming family. Charming felt Emma's forehead, he didn't like how pale she looked. "Why don't you lay down until Whale comes back." Charming said.

"I am fine." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"You look like you are going to fall over. Just lay down for a couple of minutes, I'll help you up when he comes back in." Charming said as he gently pushed Emma down. As soon as Emma laid down she closed her eyes, she was clearly exhausted. Charming gently moved a golden strand of hair out of Emma's face. She looked so young now. He looked over to Snow who looked concerned and smiled. She returned the smile with one of her own. Their daughter was perfect and right now they would take care of her. They would make her feel wanted, loved, and valuable. And most of all she would not be alone.

**Please Review! :)**


	24. So it Begins

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 24! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and I forgot to say that it was Batman Begins that I referenced in the Chapter 22 (Facing Down Fears) – Both Ni Castle and Katiek121 got it! :) I love that movie and especially that quote! So this chapter is longer than normal, I just kept writing and that's what I got! :) Hope you like it! I have some ideas for the coming chapters that I am really excited about! Happy New Year! Enjoy this chapter! :) **

**So it Begins…**

A couple of minutes went by, as Charming and Snow were lost in their own thoughts as they looked at their daughter.

"Is she asleep?" Snow whispered to Charming. She didn't want to wake up Emma, if she was asleep. She knew that she really needed the rest after everything she had done today, not to mention the hectic last couple of days. Even when she did sleep, it was not restful because she kept having nightmares.

"I think so." Charming replies quietly as he creeps back over to his wife. "She is exhausted."

Snow nods but before she could say anything, Whale comes into the room.

Charming went to go wake Emma up.

"No, you don't have to wake her up just yet. I would like to talk to you two first." Whale said quietly as he sat in his chair. "Your daughter has the flu and strep throat, which isn't best combination to have, but I mostly concerned about her cough. I do not want it to develop into bronchitis or even pneumonia. So it is very critical for her to stay inside as much as possible for the next week especially while she still has her cough so that she doesn't develop bronchitis or pneumonia. I am going to give her a prescription for penicillin to treat the strep throat."

"Can we still give her flu medicine while she is taking the antibiotics?" Snow asked.

"Yes, you can which should help with the pain and her fever. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids. To be on the safe side, I would have her rest and stay inside until the flu is completely gone."

"We will make sure she does." Charming said. He knows it won't be easy, but he didn't want her to get sicker.

Whale gives Snow and Charming some pamphlets on bronchitis and pneumonia along with instructions on how to treat the flu and strep throat. They continued to talk about the instructions as Emma slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…_stay inside until the flu is completely gone."_

"_We will make sure she does." _

_Where am I? It's cold. _Emma thinks as she slowly wakes up hearing the voices of her parents and Dr. Whale. _Is that Whale? They are talking about me. Oh. I am at the doctor's office. I fell asleep at the doctor's office. Crap. Why didn't they wake me?_

Emma groans softly as she opens her eyes.

"Well good morning, sweetheart." Charming said softly before he realized what he was saying. He used a pet name in front Whale. _Opps. Honestly didn't mean to do that. _

Emma gave her father a glare, but she was so tired she doesn't think it came out quite so intimidating as she was trying to make it.

Charming sheepishly grinned as Emma gave him a poor excuse for a glare in return for his comment.

Emma starts to sit up which is rather painful with her ribs being bruised and she instantly feels dizzy.

As soon as Charming sees Emma trying to get up, he rushes over to her to help. He noticed that she got paler as she sat up and she held on to her ribs.

"Let's look at your x-rays." Whale says as he puts up the x-ray of her ribs. "It looks like you have broken your ribs before, Ms. Swan."

Emma nods.

"Emma, told me to skip that section, but I put down that she broke her wrist." Snow said giving Emma a disapproving look.

"There's too many to keep track of." Emma said with a mischievous grin.

"Well it looks like you didn't break any this time. They are just a couple of ribs that are bruised." Whale continued ignoring the comments. Whale then took down the x-ray of her ribs down and put up the x-ray of her wrist up. "You have broken your wrist a couple of times as well, but not this time. Just a sprain."

Whale treats Emma's rope burns with some salve and then wraps them both up in bandages. He wraps Emma's left wrist and puts it in a brace so it can heal properly.

"Okay, Ms. Swan, I already told your parents that you have the flu and strep throat which is a dangerous combination to have, so we are going to first treat your strep throat with some antibiotics. What I am really concerned about is your cough. Since your body is fighting off infections, both viral and bacterial, your immune system is weaker than normal and more perceptible to getting bronchitis or pneumonia. So to prevent the development of either of those, it is best that you stay inside and rest until you are completely better. I want your cough to be gone as well before you go back to work." Whale turns to her parents, "Also she shouldn't be lifting anything heavy because of her bruised ribs and they should be iced. Rest should also help them heal. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids along with taking the antibiotics till they are gone. Any questions?" Whale concluded.

"Yeah, how long do you think it will take for her to get better to be out and about again?" Charming asked knowing Emma would try to get back to work before she was ready.

"I would say a week at least. We don't want to risk the chance of her getting bronchitis or pneumonia." Whale answered.

"A week?! Seriously?" Emma groaned this was going to be a long week.

"If you get bronchitis or pneumonia, it would be longer." Whale said with smirk. "Well here is the prescription, I will call down to the drug store so that it will be ready by the time you get there. If you have any questions, you can call me."

"Thank you, Whale. We will call if we have any questions." Charming says as he shakes Whale's hand.

Snow picks up Emma's coat and helps her put back on. Charming comes back over to Emma as well to help her down from the table. Charming puts his arm around Emma's waist and she leans on him as they walk out of the examination room. Whale leads them back to the waiting room where they check out.

"I can't stress enough to keep her inside and resting until she is completely better. If you need anything call me." Whale said to Charming and Snow.

"We will see that she does." Charming replies confidently.

Snow quickly takes care of paying for the doctor's visit.

By this time, Emma is worn out and leaning heavily on her father. She feels so weak and is ready to be back at home where she can sleep. She is ready to be done with the doctor's office, it not only was physically tiring her, but also mentally and emotionally draining from her past experiences.

"Okay, we are good to go." Snow said as she turns to Charming and Emma. Emma looks like she could collapse at any moment. She also looks like she could fall asleep as well.

As they walk out of the clinic, Charming whispers to Emma. "You did it, Emma." Charming grins.

"I guess I did." Emma said with a tired yet proud smile.

"I am proud of you." Charming said softly.

Emma's heart swelled at hearing that her father was proud of her. The little girl inside her always wanted her parents to be proud of her and know her father was saying he was proud of her.

With one arm still around Emma, Charming unlocked the passenger side door and swiftly picked Emma up and put her in the truck. Snow quickly got in and Charming shut the door for her. Then he walked around to get in the truck.

Emma didn't even bother to put her seat belt on, but as soon as Snow got in, Emma leaned her head against Snow's shoulder too tired to do anything else. Snow put her seat belt on and then handed Charming, Emma's seat belt so that he could buckle her in.

"We will have to stop by the drug store to get your prescription, but then we will take you home, Emma. How are you feeling?" Snow asked.

"Tired." Emma admitted. "Can we stop at Granny's before we go back?" Emma asked.

"Why do you want to go there?" Charming asked with a confused look.

"A hot chocolate would feel good on my throat." Emma replied.

"Tea would do the same thing." Snow said, thinking that tea would be better for her daughter than hot chocolate.

"But hot chocolate tastes _so _much better." Emma said.

"Oh come on, Snow, she deserves it!" Charming said as he drove to the drug store.

"Oh, okay." Snow resigned. She wasn't going to deny Emma a hot chocolate, but she needed to start working on Emma's sweet tooth. That girl ate nothing but junk food and sweets with the occasional healthy food that Snow gets her to eat.

Charming parks at the drug store and Snow runs inside to get the prescription. "I'll be right back." Snow states as she gets out of the truck.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for Snow's return, "She has been in there for a long time." Emma complained. She wasn't sure how long she could keep sitting up like she was.

"She will be out soon, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Charming said as he felt her forehead.

"Not the greatest." Emma admitted.

Charming put his arm around Emma and Emma leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. "We will be home soon." Charming said as he kissed her head.

About five minutes later, Snow came out of the store with not just the prescription, but also a full bag of stuff.

"What's all that?" Charming whispered as he looked at the bag.

"Oh I thought I would stock up on some flu medicine and pain relievers. Plus I thought she might need some 7up and crackers." Snow replied. She noticed that Emma was asleep on her father's shoulder; she must have been in there longer than she thought.

"Good idea." Charming said as he shifted Emma from his shoulder to Snow's shoulder so that he could drive to Granny's. Emma didn't wake up at all as he moved her.

Charming runs into Granny's and returns with a try of drinks and bags of food. He hops back into the truck and hands the tray to Snow. "I thought we mays well just get something for lunch as well."

"Good idea." Snow whispers to Charming with a smile. "Let's go home. Someone is tired."

"Stop talking about me. I am fine." Emma grumbled half-asleep.

"Of course you are, princess." Charming said with a chuckle as he shook his head. They only just went to the doctor's office and found out that she is anything, but fine. He's daughter was as stubborn as they come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Emma knew it they were home and she didn't want to move at all. All Emma wanted to do was drink her hot chocolate and lay on the couch to watch a movie. She doubted that her parents would actually let her watch a movie considering she has been practically asleep on the drive home. Maybe later she could convince them to let her watch a movie.

Charming came around the truck and opened Snow's door and took the tray of drinks so that Snow could get out of the truck. Then handed them back to her so that he could help Emma out of the truck.

Snow grabbed the bags of food along with the bag from the drug store. Emma was leaning against the truck as Charming shut the door. Charming goes over to Emma and wraps his arm around her waist once more and helps her to walk to the apartment building, but he noticed that he is holding most of her weight and practically having to drag her. "Okay, sweetheart." Charming said kindly as he picks her up into his arms.

"Hey, I can walk." Emma weakly, protested as she leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"I can see that." Charming joked.

Charming follows Snow up the stairs to their loft and carries Emma inside the apartment. Red and Henry are on the couch watching a movie. Henry thought he should introduce Red to some TV Disney classics. He thought he should start with the story of Red Riding Hood.

"Charming, put her on our bed." Snow said as they enter the apartment.

Charming went and put Emma on their bed. "Hey, what about my hot chocolate?" Emma said sleepily as she tried to get back up after he put her down.

"Oh no, you don't. You can have it in bed along with your lunch." Charming said as he gently pushed her back onto the bed and covered her up with the blankets.

Emma couldn't help it when her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she wasn't going to fall asleep just yet. She wanted her hot chocolate so she pried her eyes open again and as soon as he father left the room she sat up against the headboard.

Snow brought in a tray with her hot chocolate, her grilled cheese sandwich and some of Granny's chicken noodle soup. "Try to eat as much of the soup as you can. We need to get more fluids into you." She was determined to follow the doctor's orders and that meant getting fluids into Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. _So it begins. She is going to be fussing over me this whole week. They both are. _Although, she would never admit, she did like how they were taking care of her, but she knew that it would get on her nerves eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow walked back into the kitchen where Charming was letting Red out of the apartment as Henry was grabbing his food from the bag.

"How's my mom?" Henry asked as he saw his grandmother.

"She is sick, but will be okay. Until she is better, I need you to stay away from her so that you don't get sick too. Okay?" Snow said, worried about Henry getting sick as well.

"Okay." Henry said with a sad expression.

"If you want you can go and eat with her, just don't share food or anything." Snow said hating that Henry was sad.

Henry perked up really fast as he grabbed his food and rushed over to where his mom was eating lunch.

"I think after lunch, I am going to head down to the station for while. At least one of us should be working." Charming said as he handed Snow her food and then proceeded to get his food. Then they both went into their room to eat with Henry and Emma.

Henry was talking Emma's ear off as they walked into the room. Emma was listening intently as she played around with her food, but they could tell that she wasn't feeling very well.

"Emma tried to eat some of your food." Charming requested as he noticed that she had hardly ate anything yet. He had gotten grilled cheese, which he knew was her favorite, hoping that she would want to eat it.

Emma tried a bite of her grilled cheese, but then just sipped at her hot chocolate, which felt amazing on her throat, not to mention it was terribly good! The soup felt good on her throat as well, but it didn't taste as good as the hot chocolate. Although, she felt terrible, she was enjoying having her family together. She missed Henry. He always seemed to make her feel better.

Henry was giving her parents a quick over view of the Red Riding Hood movie.

"Hey Henry you are a pretty good storyteller! But do you know who else tells good stories?" Emma said referring to her father who had told her a story earlier.

"You?" Henry asked. He wouldn't mind her telling him a story.

"Ah, no. I am probably one of the worst storytellers ever! No, your grandpa. He told me one earlier."

Charming grinned at hearing that.

"Gramps! You have to tell me a story!" Henry got really excited. He loved hearing stories especially about the Enchanted Forest. Whenever he had that chance he would ask his grandma or grandpa to tell him stories from their time in the Enchanted Forest.

Charming chuckled. "Just one. What do you want to hear about?" Charming asked as he looked at his daughter and grandson who were looking at each other trying to decide. Finally, his daughter whispered something to his grandson.

"Tell us a story of when you were younger." Henry said excitedly.

While Emma and Henry were deciding on what kind of story they wanted, Snow had gotten Emma's medicine ready. "Emma, take your medicine first." Snow said knowing that Emma may fall asleep during Charming's story.

Emma took the medicine and then settled in to hear her father's story. Although she tried not to show it, she was just as excited as Henry. She hardly knew anything about her parents' past besides what she had read in the storybook or heard from Henry. She found herself wanting to know more about her parents, plus she loved stories. She never had the opportunity to be read bedtime stories.

Charming racked his brain for a story that would be funny for his daughter and grandson, yet a story that his wife hadn't heard. "Well this was when I was seven almost eight years old. I had a friend who lived on the farm next to our farm. His name was John. We tended to pull pranks on each other all the time to get each other in trouble. He would come over to our farm and let the animals out in morning to make it look like I didn't shut the pen the night before so that I would get in trouble."

"That's mean of him." Snow asserted.

"Oh I did it to him too. We never would rat each other out because it was just part of the pranks. But what we loved doing was pranking his older and younger sisters. His younger sister was four at the time and his older sister was twelve. I actually for the longest time had a crush on his older sister, but I think she hated us for all the stuff we did to her." Charming chuckled.

"What did you do them?" Henry asked really excited and wondering if he could use any of these pranks.

"Well we did lots of different pranks on them, but one time the prank we pulled on them backfired big time." Charming said with a grin.

"Wait. Was this to both of the girls or just one? " Emma asked totally engrossed into his story.

"Both of them, that's when it was funniest. Anyway, this time it was the end of October and it was starting to get colder out, but still nice enough to enjoy the weather. John and I found a boat by the lake the day before that was abandoned. We thought it would make a good boat once we did some repairs on it. That's when I thought of a great idea for prank on John's sisters since the boat had holes in it that weren't very noticeable especially if we put some wood over them."

"Wait you did this to a four-year old?" Emma asked a bit stunned. She doesn't even think a four-year old could swim.

"Will you let me tell my story? I am getting to that part." Charming said with a chuckle. "So we decided that we would act like we were doing something fun for the his sisters by letting them use our boat on the big pond we use to go to which wasn't the cleanest pond. Actually there was really gross water in that pond and that's why we choose it. What we didn't realize was that it was a lot deeper than we realized and the younger sister, did not know how to swim."

"Charming! That's so mean!" Snow stated as she looked at Charming with a horrified look.

"I think it's hilarious!" Henry said almost bouncing on the bed from excitement.

Charming just laughed and continued his story. "So we got the girls to come with us to this pond where we had the boat. The younger sister was really excited to be able to go on a boat ride, but the older sister was a little more skeptical of our generous offer. We convinced her that we weren't up to anything and were just trying to make up for the prank we pulled on them the week before. We had let loose some mice in their bed."

"Seriously? That's just gross!" Emma interrupted her father. She hated mice.

Charming held back a chuckle at Emma's facial expression at the thought of mice in her bed. "What you don't like mice?" Charming snickered.

"Ah, no. They have little beady eyes and tiny tails. So gross." Emma said looking totally grossed out.

Charming laughed and then said " Well you have that in common with your mother. I remember a time or two that I ran into a room where she was screaming to find her standing on top of a chair or a desk because she saw a mouse in the room."

"Oh please, don't reminding me!" Snow said with the same grossed out look Emma had a second ago.

Charming and Henry just laughed at the girls. "Well back to my story, so we finally got them to get in the boat and we pushed the boat off from the edge of the pond. At first the boat worked fine, but then naturally the boat started to sink as it filled up with the disgusting pond water. By this time, John's older sister was yelling at us saying that she would get us back for this prank. We just laughed until we were crying as they screamed as the boat sunk."

"That's awesome, Gramps!" Henry interrupted his grandfather.

"Well, I am not done yet. When the boat sunk we could see his older sister, but not the younger one. The older sister was frantically trying to find her, but the pond was deeper than we thought it was originally. That's when John and I jumped in to help find her. The water was freezing. We eventually did get them both out of the water, but by the time we did it was late. Both of our parents had looked for us and happen to find us as we were getting out of the pond. The girls of course ratted us out right away and told our parents everything that happen. John and I got in trouble with our parents for putting the girls in danger. We weren't allowed to see each other for a month and all of us ended up getting sick from being out in the water for so long. Let's just say we didn't try the stunt again." Charming finished his story with a chuckle.

"That was a great story, Grandpa!" Henry said as he started thinking about pulling his own pranks.

Snow was shaking her head, but smiling.

Emma was trying desperately to stay awake by the time he finished his story. Charming could tell that if it was any longer, she would have fallen asleep.

"Can you tell us another one, Gramps?" Henry asked.

"Maybe later, your mom has to get some sleep and I have to go to the station for a while." Charming replied.

"I'm not tired." Emma said as she opened her eyes quickly, she enjoyed hearing stories from her dad. She didn't want it to be over just yet.

"Emma, you need to sleep whether you are tired or not." Charming said knowing that she was falling asleep as they spoke.

"You promise you will tell us another one?" Henry asked.

"Promise. If not tonight, tomorrow." Charming replied with a smile.

"Okay, good." Henry said as he ran out of the room to go finish his movie.

Charming turned back towards Emma and kissed her own the forehead. "Listen to your mother while I'm gone."

Emma rolled her eyes, but said "Okay." Then she closed her eyes, finally giving up the effort to stay awake.

Charming chuckled and then turned to Snow. "If you need anything, call me. I probably will only stay until 5 or 6."

"We will be fine. Try to not let King George bother you while you are there." Snow said remembering that King George was locked up in one of the jail cells.

"I'll try not to. Take care of our baby. I'll be back later." Charming said as he gave Snow a goodbye kiss and left for work.

**Please Review! Love to hear your thoughts! :) **


	25. Memories

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 25! I have been working on this one for a while. I knew what I wanted in it and how I wanted to end the chapter, but I didn't realize it was going to be so long! Hope you don't mind a long chapter! :) Like always, thanks for all the reviews! :) Enjoy this chapter! **

**Memories**

At had been an hour since, Charming had left for work and Emma was sleeping, but it was a very restless sleep. Snow had been sitting by Emma's side as Henry was in the other room watching one of his Disney classics. Snow had got one of the trash cans and put it by the bed for when Emma needed to vomit. She didn't want Emma to have to go back and forth from the bathroom every time she had to throw up. All of sudden, Emma started whimpering and moving her head back and forth, "He tricked me. I am sorry! Please don't!"

"Emma. Emma. It's a dream, sweetie. It's okay." Snow said as she shook Emma to wake her up.

Emma looked up at her with wide, frightened eyes that were just starting to realize that it had been a nightmare.

"It's okay. I am here with you. It was just a dream." Snow murmured to Emma as she wiped away Emma's tears. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Snow asked Emma kindly.

"No. I think…I think I am going to be sick." Emma said as she struggled with the blankets.

"Here, Emma." Snow picked up the trashcan just in time for Emma to vomit into it.

"That's it, Emma. It's okay." Snow said as she held Emma's hair back. Emma finished throwing up and laid back down on the bed.

"I'll be right back, Emma. I am going to get something for you to drink and take care of this." Snow said as she took the trashcan to empty it and rinse it out. Snow then checked on Henry and made some tea for Emma. Henry was watching Snow White and the seven dwarfs again. That was his favorite Disney classic.

"Here, Emma. Drink this tea it will help your throat feel better." Snow said as she helped Emma sit up against the headboard. She was determined to get fluids into Emma as much as possible.

Emma sipped the tea as she thought about her nightmare of the Thomas family. She was about seven years old at the time. She was there for about a year. It was a horrible year that she didn't really like to think about. She was so scared of Mr. Thomas because although he didn't get drunk like Mr. Brown, he could be just as mean and terrifying when he was completely sober. Mrs. Thomas didn't hurt her physically besides a slap here and there, but she was really mean and degrading to Emma. Mrs. Thomas would constantly tell Emma how much of a nuisance she was and how she was the worst foster kid they ever had. Emma would always get the worst chores and the most chores even though she was the youngest of the foster kids.

"Emma, did you want to talk about your nightmare?" Snow asked Emma, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Not really. I think I just want to go back to sleep." Emma said as she put the mug back on the side table.

"Are you sure, Emma?" Snow asked looking worried that Emma didn't even want to talk about her nightmare.

"Yeah, I hardly even remember it now." Emma lied.

"Ok, sweetie." Snow said softly as she helped settle Emma into bed again. "Sweet dreams, Emma." Snow said as he kissed Emma's forehead.

Emma quickly fell back to sleep as Snow sat back down in the chair to watch over Emma. She was wondering what Emma was having nightmares about and why she felt like she needed to lie about it. She had know that Emma knew exactly what her nightmare was about, but didn't want to talk about it so she lied so that Snow wouldn't push her anymore. Maybe she would want to talk about it later. Snow continued to sit with Emma for next little awhile just watching over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming had been in and out of the station since he got there. Little things here and there kept popping up. So he would go deal with it and then come back only to get another call for something else he had to go take care of. Nothing major happened, but it was a busy afternoon. Emma was constantly on his mind. He hadn't had the chance to call to see how she was doing and it caused him to constantly be worried about her.

He was back at the station again and was about to start working on some paperwork when a voice interrupted him.

"How's your darling little daughter? Why isn't she back to work with you? Hopefully she isn't too traumatized to come back. I was looking forward to seeing her everyday. She is something to look at, you know." King George snickered.

"Don't talk about my daughter." Charming said as he tried his best to avoid going over there and punching the daylights out of him for even thinking about his daughter.

"What you don't like to hear about how good-looking your daughter is? I'm thinking about her now." King George sneered at Charming. He was just waiting for the Shepherd to blow up. He loves being able to mess with his head, make him suffer.

Charming had to count to ten in his head, like 5 times before he got up from his desk and took the files to Emma's office to work in there. He slammed the door so that King George wouldn't be able to talk to him. It was for King George's own safety that he stayed in Emma's office. If he had made one more comment, Charming would not have been able to stop himself from dragging King George out of his cell and beating the crap out of him. He started to work on the paperwork as he calmed down and was able to work uninterrupted for the next hour or so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What are you doing!?" Mr. Thomas stormed over to Emma, grabbing her by the arm roughly. "I knew you would be trouble. I should just send you back, you worthless brat!" Mr. Thomas said as he dragged Emma out of the room._

"_Reed shoved me against the wall!" Emma explained as Mr. Thomas dragged her to his office. _

"_Don't lie to me you little brat. I knew you were trouble since that social worker dropped you off." Mr. Thomas said as he shoved Emma into his office causing her to fall to the ground. _

"_Please, I am not lying. Reed..." Emma tried to explain again, but was interrupted by Mr. Thomas pulling her off the floor and slapping her across the face. _

"_Lying isn't going to help you here! Now, you can find out what happens here when you make trouble!" Mr. Thomas yelled at Emma as he slapped her face again. _

_Emma's cheek stung as tears trickled down her face. Maybe she did deserve this. Maybe she was worthless. "Please, I am sorry, please don't." Emma pleaded as tears fell down her face. _

Snow could tell that Emma was having another nightmare. Emma had woken up two other times in the last three hours with nightmares. Each time, Emma would end up throwing up and then Snow would try to get her to talk about the nightmares, but Emma would just say she couldn't remember or that she didn't feel like talking about it. Snow was also getting Emma to drink at least something each time Emma woke up. She knew that getting fluids into her would help with the fever and the flu.

"Emma, honey. It's okay, it's just a dream." Snow said as she shook Emma out of her sleep. "Emma, it's time to wake up."

Emma again woke up with a terrified look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Emma cried.

"Oh Emma, you don't need to be sorry for anything." Snow said softly. Emma quickly sat up and hugged her mom. She just needed her mom now. "It's okay, Emma. I am here. I've got you." Snow murmured as she held her daughter, rubbing her back. "I've got you, baby." Snow repeated.

Emma cried softly into her mother's shoulder. The dream felt so real, like she was experiencing it all over again. She hated it. She didn't want to talk about it, but she needed her mom.

"Shh, Emma. It's okay." Snow continued to murmur to Emma. "It's alright, I am here."

Emma calmed down as her mother talked to her. Snow continued to hold her until she felt Emma was ready for her to let go.

Snow let go of Emma and wiped a few tears away from Emma's cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked once again, hoping Emma would change her mind about sharing her nightmare.

"Maybe a little. It is always the same dream lately. It's actually more of a memory. After the Browns, I was in a foster home with the Thomas family. They had four foster kids living with them including me. I was the newest and youngest of all the foster kids. There was one of the foster kids who would always pick on me and try to get me in trouble with the Fosters. I didn't like living with them." Emma said, but didn't really want to get into the details of her nightmare just yet, maybe later.

"Oh Emma, I am sorry." Snow said knowing that Emma hadn't said everything, but she at least tried to say a little of her nightmare.

"It's okay." Emma said, but then got the same sick feeling she has had multiple times that day. "Oh no." Emma said as Snow got the trashcan, knowing what Emma meant by her 'oh no.'

Emma continued to vomit in the trashcan as Snow pulled Emma's hair back into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in her way. "It's okay, honey." Snow said quietly to Emma as she rubbed her back.

"I hate this." Emma said as she finished throwing up.

"I know, sweetheart. How about I get you something to drink?" Snow said softly.

"Okay. Is David…I mean, Dad, back yet?" Emma asked, knowing that she hadn't seen him and she missed him. Also she wouldn't mind another story to distract her from her nightmares.

"Not yet, but I am guessing he will be back soon. Do you want me to call him?" Snow asked.

"No, it's alright. He is probably busy since we haven't been there." Emma said, although she really wanted to say 'yes, call him,' but she didn't want to bother him.

"Okay, I am sure he will be home soon, anyway." Snow said with smile. "I'll be right back."

Snow went to the kitchen to quickly get some 7up for Emma and brought it back to her. "Here you go sweetheart. I am going to go make some soup for dinner so if you need anything just call me okay?"

"Ok. Thank you, mom." Emma said. She was truly grateful for all her mom was doing for her. She knew it couldn't be easy to take care of her and Henry. She just hoped that she didn't get her mom sick.

"Oh Emma, you're welcome." Snow said as she couldn't help, but smile at Emma using 'mom' so easily. She loved hearing it. Snow then went back to the kitchen to make up some soup from Emma and a grilled cheese for Henry and herself for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 6 o'clock and Charming still hadn't come home and Snow was starting to get worried. Supper was finally finished so she fed Henry and she made a tray for Emma. She brought it into to Emma, who had fallen asleep again. She gently shook Emma awake so that she could get more fluids into her.

"Emma, it's time to try to eat a little soup." Snow said as Emma woke up slowly.

"Okay." Emma said, feeling hungry, but not sure if she would be able to really eat a lot of it. She was more worried about how much of it she would be able to keep down. "Is Dad back yet?" Emma asked, thinking he would be back by now. Normally they tried to get back by dinnertime.

"No not yet, but I am going to go call him and see when he will be back. I am sure he just has been busy." Snow said with a smile.

"Okay." Emma said as she sipped her chicken noodle soup, which tasted really good. "This is really good. Did you make it from scratch?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. You really like it?" Snow asked knowing that Emma wasn't much of a soup person.

"Yes." Emma said, but wasn't sure how much she would actually be able to eat.

Snow smiled. "Good. Well I'm going to go see what is holding your father up. I'll be back in a little bit." Snow said and then got up to go call Charming.

Snow loved that Emma liked her soup, it was silly, but it made her so happy. She always wanted to be able to be a good mother to her child and now she was able to do some of the things that she wasn't able to do for Emma when she was younger like make her soup when she was sick.

Snow grabs her phone and calls her husband.

"_Hello Snow." Charming answered. _

"You sound tired." Snow said worried.

"_Yeah, it's been busy here. I have been in and out of the station most of the day." Charming explained. _

"Oh nothing big I hope." Snow said a little worried.

"_No, it was just little things here and there. I just sat down a little bit ago to get some of this paperwork done. It is starting to pile up again." Charming said. It was not secret that both Emma and him hated doing paperwork. _

"Do you think you will be home anytime soon?" Snow asked hoping he would come home. She missed him when he wasn't there and she knew that Emma wanted him home as well. She thinks that Emma liked their little story time just as much Henry and she probably wanted to hear another story. She herself wouldn't mind hearing a story either.

"_I wish, but I really need to get some of this work done. I'm about to go get King George some supper and then hopefully get a couple more files done before I come home. How's Emma?" Charming asked, worried about his daughter. _

"She is okay. She is eating some soup right now. But she has been having nightmares and has thrown up quite a few times since you left. I finally got her to tell me a little of what her nightmare was about, but she didn't seem to want to go into detail about it." Snow informed Charming.

"_I am sure when she is ready she will tell you what it is about. It is good that she is at least starting to open up to us more. Is her temperature still up?" Charming asked. _

"I haven't checked it, but I can tell it is still high. I am going to give her some more medicine soon which should help it some." Snow said.

"_Okay. Well, I hate to let you go, but I better get King George supper." Charming said in a tired voice. _

"Okay, don't stay too late, Charming. Some of the work can wait till later." Snow said, worried that Charming was going to work himself to death.

"_I'll try not to, love. Call me if you need anything. Love you, Snow." Charming said lovingly. _

"Love you too, Charming."

"_Bye." _

"Bye, Charming." Snow said and then hung up the phone. She missed her husband and wished he had been able to come home sooner, but knew that there was a lot of work to be done at the station. She didn't want to make him feel guilty for not coming home so she didn't tell him that their daughter and grandson wanted to hear more stories. It would have made him feel bad and he was already probably feeling guilty that he wasn't able to be there to help take care of Emma.

Snow hung up and went over to check on Henry.

"Was that grandpa? Is he on his way home?" Henry asked. He wanted to hear another story.

"Yeah it was, but unfortunately he can't come home just yet." Snow informed Henry with a small sad smile.

"Ah, I was hoping he could tell us another story. Hey, could you read from my storybook to my mom and me? I think she would like it." Henry said with a grin.

"That's a great idea. Why don't you finish up your dinner and then bring your book into my room." Snow said.

"Okay!" Henry said excitedly.

Snow walked back over to Emma, who had surprisingly ate most of her soup.

"Is he on his way home?" Emma asked with a little bit of excitement in her eyes.

"Not yet. I guess it has been pretty busy there." Snow informed her daughter.

"Oh." Emma said looking like a little disappointed kid. She was actually looking forward to her father coming home and she wouldn't have minded another story.

"Henry wants me to read his storybook to you and him. Would you like that?" Snow said trying to cheer Emma up.

"Actually, I would like that." Emma said sheepishly with a small smile.

"Ok! First, though we need to see what your temperature is and get some medicine into you." Snow said, excited that Emma wanted to hear her read a story. It was really cute how she loved to hear stories even though she was trying to hide it.

Snow handed Emma the thermometer and Emma reluctantly put the thermometer in her mouth. Henry ran into the room with his storybook.

"Here Gramma! Can you read it now?" Henry asked excitedly.

"In a minute, Henry." Snow with a grin as she got some medicine ready for Emma to take.

The thermometer beeped and Emma took it out to look at it, but Snow got it before she had a chance to really see the number. "What is it?" Emma asked, a little annoyed that her parents never seemed to let her look at her temperature.

"102.8. It went down some, but not a lot. Here take your medicine." Snow said looking worried. After Emma took the medicine, Snow got on the bed next to Emma and Henry got on the bed on the other side of Snow. Emma laid her head on Snow's shoulder and Henry snuggled up close to his grandma. "What story do you want me to read?" Snow asked.

Emma and Henry looked at each other. Emma mouthed something to Henry and then Henry nodded his head. "How about the one where you meet Gramps? I love that one." Henry said.

Snow started reading the story of how Snow White met Prince Charming as Emma and Henry listened intently to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 9 o'clock and Charming still hadn't come home yet. Henry had gone to go watch a movie after Snow finished reading Henry's storybook. Emma had fallen asleep towards the end of story. Snow was starting to get worried again about Charming still not being home. She had figured he would have been back by now and was about to call him again when Emma started tossing and turning. For the last hour, she could tell that Emma's sleep was not very restful, but it didn't seem like she was having a nightmare.

_Emma's cheek stung as tears trickled down her face. Maybe she did deserve this. Maybe she was worthless. "Please, I am sorry, please don't." Emma pleaded as tears fell down her face. _

"_Shut up, kid. I don't want to hear your apologizes. It's too late. Maybe this will teach you something. Maybe by the time I am through with you, you will understand your place in this world. Your just trash, worthless, not worth the trouble." Mr. Thomas said as he unbuckled and took off his belt. _

"_Please, I am sorry, don't do this." Emma pleaded, feeling worthless and afraid of Mr. Thomas. She didn't even think he was drunk, like her last foster parent. The way he looked at her gave her chill that ran down her spine. She was afraid of this man. She may deserve what he gave her, but he scared her. _

"_Quit your crying, brat." Mr. Thomas said as he grabbed Emma._

"_Please don't. I'm sorry!" Emma said as she cried._

"Emma, honey. Wake up, you are dreaming again." Snow tried to wake Emma up right after Emma cried out "Please don't. I'm sorry!"

Emma once again hugged her mom as tears ran down her cheeks once she realized that it was a nightmare again.

Before Snow had even the chance to see if Emma wanted to talk about it, Emma got sick again. Snow quickly took care of the trashcan and got Emma something to drink.

"Here, Emma. How are you feeling, sweetie?" Snow asked as she handed Emma some tea.

"I'm alright." Emma said.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Snow asked.

"It's nothing. My foster-brother, Reed, shoved me into the wall, so naturally I fought back. He always tried to get me angry so that I would get in trouble with our foster parents. This time was the first time, he got me in trouble with Mr. Foster." Emma concluded, still not really wanting to tell the whole story. "Do you know where my blanket is?" Emma asked, referring to her baby blanket.

Snow remembered bringing it downstairs for Emma a while ago and putting it under her pillow in case she wanted, but it must have got lost somewhere in the bed since then. "I think it is here somewhere. Ah, here it is." Snow said as she handed Emma her baby blanket.

"Thanks, mom." Emma said as she put her baby blanket under her blanket and held on to it as she closed her eyes. She didn't really want to fall asleep, but she was so exhausted from being sick.

"Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams." Snow said as she kissed Emma's forehead. Snow continued to watch over Emma while she slept, not wanting her to have another nightmare again. Snow was exhausted, but she wanted to make sure Emma would be okay and she wanted to wait till her husband got back. She was sure that he would be back soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10 o'clock a lot later than Charming expected to be getting home. He was worn out, but he was mostly worried about Emma. He hated that he had to leave her when she was sick, but the work had to get done. He walked into the apartment to find it quiet and Henry asleep on the couch. He quietly walked over to Henry and gently picked up Henry to carry him up to his room. He tucks Henry in to bed and then kisses his forehead. "Goodnight, Henry." Charming said with a smile.

Charming slowly walks down the stairs to go find Snow and Emma. Snow looks as exhausted as he feels. She is sitting in the chair beside the bed almost falling asleep herself. Emma looks like she is sleeping peacefully, but Snow said that she had been having nightmares throughout the day.

Charming comes into the room and kneels in front of Snow. "Hey, Snow. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch over Emma." Charming whispered to Snow.

"Okay. Do you want me to get you something to eat before I go to sleep?" Snow asked tiredly.

"No, no. I am good. You get some sleep." Charming said softly as he kissed Snow on the forehead.

"Okay." Snow smiled as she got up and went to go get ready for bed. She was exhausted, but she knew that Charming must be exhausted too.

Charming went over to Emma who was sleeping and felt her forehead, which was still burning up. He moved some of Emma's hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead. He hated that she was sick and that he had been away a majority of the day. He fixes the covers over Emma and notices that she is holding on to her baby blanket. He brushed his fingers over the blanket remembering when he carried her in it. He knew from Snow that Emma still had it and was glad that she was able to have something from them. It was cute that she got comfort from it after some many years. It looked like she used it well from the looks of it.

"She asked for it." Snow came up behind Charming and Charming put his arm around her.

Charming smiled, "I'm glad that she had something from us." Charming whispered.

"Me too. Goodnight, Charming" Snow said and then stood on her toes to kiss Charming.

"Goodnight, love." Charming said lovingly.

Charming sits in the chair that Snow was sitting in as Snow gets in bed beside Emma and quickly falls asleep. Charming hadn't eaten dinner, but he was too tired to get up and didn't want Snow to have to get anything for him.

It hadn't even been an hour since he has been home when Emma starts tossing and turning, muttering something about "I'm sorry. Please don't." He quickly goes over to her and wakes her up.

"Emma, sweetheart, it's just a dream." Emma wakes with wide eyes that look like she has hardly slept because they are bloodshot. He sees fear and hurt in them and wonders what she was dreaming about this time. "It's okay, sweetheart, I am here." Charming said and then Emma tears started to stream down her face so Charming pulls Emma in to a hug. "Shh, It's okay, baby." Charming whispers as he holds his daughter with one hand holding the back of her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charming asked kindly after a little while when Emma seemed to calm down some.

Emma shakes her "no." "Are you sure? It might help to talk it out." Charming said as he wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Ok." Emma said quietly. "It was about the foster family I had after the Browns. The Thomas foster family, there was four of us foster kids that lived with them. One of the foster kids was quite a bit older than me and he would always pick on me and get me in trouble with Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. I didn't like it there." Emma didn't really want to go in detail about what happen in her nightmare, which was more of a memory than a nightmare. It actually happen in real life, she was just reliving it in her dream.

"So that's what you were dreaming about?" Charming asked. "Your time with the Thomas family. What happen in your dream?" Charming asked trying to see if Emma would tell him more. He could tell that she was avoiding really talking about the nightmare.

"I think I am going to be sick" Emma said before she threw up in the trash can that was beside the bed where Snow had kept it. Charming rubbed her back as she threw up. When she finished, she looked up at Charming. "I'm sorry." Emma said with tears in her eyes. She was exhausted even though she had slept for most of the afternoon and evening.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for." Charming said kindly as he felt her forehead and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you like something to drink?" Charming asked. Emma nods as she lies back down. Charming quickly takes care of the trashcan and gets a drink for Emma.

"Here, you go sweetie." Charming said with a smile as he hands her some 7up. "Now, tell me about this nightmare." Charming asked gently as he sat on the bed beside Emma.

"Reed, my foster-brother, was picking on me when I first got there and he shoved me across the room. I knew that if I didn't defend myself, that no one would so I got back up and started to punch him. Not that it probably hurt him at all; I wasn't that strong yet. Mr. Thomas happened to come in when I was punching him and then I got in trouble. He didn't like me, well none of them liked me, but I understood. I was just a paycheck to them and I was worthless. I deserved it." Emma said as tears came down her face at the memories of the Thomas family. She felt so alone there and absolutely worthless. She couldn't even look at her father because she was afraid that he would see that she was worth nothing as well.

"Emma, look at me." Charming said as he lifted Emma's chin so that she was looking at him. "You have never been worthless. Did they tell you that you were worthless?" Charming asked.

"All the time." Emma said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh Emma. They shouldn't have told you that because it is not true and it never has been. Do you want to tell me about the rest of your nightmare?" Charming asked, knowing that there was more, but Emma seemed reluctant to tell him. He didn't like that he said that "she deserved it" because it sounded like she didn't deserve whatever the man did to his daughter. He could see the hurt and fear in his daughter's eyes and he knew that whatever that man did she couldn't have possible deserved.

"No." Emma said as a few more tears escaped. She wasn't ready to share more of her nightmare. "I don't really want to think about it anymore." Emma said sadly.

"Ok, princess." Charming said as he took Emma's cup from her and helped her lay back down. He noticed that she had her baby blanket clutched in her hand, but didn't mention it. He wondered how he could get her mind off her nightmare. She really seemed to like his story earlier. "Would you like to hear another story?" Charming asked thinking it was worth a shot.

"Sure." Emma said as she shrugged her shoulders. She really wanted him to, but didn't want to seem like a little kid.

"Ok. Let me think." Charming said with a smile. Although, she was playing it off like she didn't care too much about stories, he had seen the excitement in her eyes when he asked her. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" Charming asked.

"Maybe more about your pranks." Emma said with a sparkle in her eye, not trying to hide her excitement this time.

"Okay. Let's see. There was a time that I was trying to prank John and things didn't go the way I planned."

"Uh oh. What happen?" Emma asked as she hung on his every word.

Charming chuckled as he said, "That's what I am going to tell you. So you remember that John and I use to prank each other all the time?"

Emma nodded so Charming continued. "Well I was getting him back for letting the animals out of the pen and getting me in trouble with my mother. She thought I was so forgetful from always leaving the pen open at night, but it was actually John. So I thought of this great prank to play on him, not to necessarily get him in trouble, but let just say it would be something he would have for a while, sort of permanent."

"What did you do to him?" Emma asked curiously.

"I am getting there." Charming chuckled, he loved how Emma was so interested in his story. "So I rigged a bucket above his barn door so that when John would open it, whatever was in the bucket would fall on him. Since I was grounded for a week from his prank, I thought whatever should last at least that long, so I bought the cheapest paint I could find which happen to be some ugly green colored paint. I wasn't exactly sure how it would work, but no matter what it would be funny." Charming stopped to chuckle as he saw the look on Emma's face.

"Paint? You put paint in the bucket?"

"Yes." Charming said as he chuckled again. "Anyway, so like I said, my prank did not go as planned. So one morning, I snuck out of my house really early and set up the bucket with the paint in it. I wanted to see John when it happened so I hid in the barn until he came in. I set it up thinking that John would be the first one to walk into the barn so naturally the bucket would fall on him, but luck wasn't on my side. Instead of John coming into the barn, his mother came into the barn. I was horrified as I saw the green paint fall all over her. I felt so bad that I jumped out of my hiding place to try to stop it, but of course it was too late and consequently showed her that it wasn't John who did it, but me. John's father had been right behind her and seen the whole thing. After he helped John's mother, he practically dragged me home to my mother so that I could tell her what I did. Let's just say that I wasn't just grounded for a week and I wasn't sitting comfortably for a while either. And John's mother's hair was green for quite a while, not that I saw it, but John told me." Charming finished his story with a chuckle.

"Did you get into a lot trouble when you were younger?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Ah yes. I did. Now that I think about, I kind of feel bad for what I put my mother through." Charming said with a sheepish grin. "But it was worth it."

Emma chuckled, but it turned into cough.

"Here, honey. Drink some of this." Charming handed Emma her drink.

Emma drank some of it and then leaned back against the headboard again closing her eyes.

Charming could tell that Emma was struggling to stay awake now. It seemed like she really enjoyed his story maybe it would help her to have better dreams. "Come on, Emma. Why don't you lie back down?" Charming said as he helped Emma to lie back down on the bed. "Sweet dreams, Emma." Charming said as he kissed Emma's forehead.

"Night, Dad." Emma mumbled tiredly.

Charming smiled as he heard his daughter call him "Dad." Charming continued to sit on the bed by Emma until she was asleep and then watched her for a while as she slept hoping that she wouldn't have any more nightmares. After a while when it seem liked Emma was sleeping peacefully, Charming sat back down in the chair beside the bed and continued to watch over his daughter.

**Please Review! **


	26. Beginning of a Long Day

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: T (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 26! Another long chapter! I had another snow day today so I had time to finish this one. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and those of you who have favorited or followed my story! :) Enjoy :) **

**Beginning of a Long Day…**

It was about 4 am and everyone was sleeping, but Emma wasn't sleeping very peacefully.

"_Please, I am sorry, don't do this." Emma pleaded. _

"_Quit your crying, brat." Mr. Thomas said as he grabbed Emma._

"_Please don't. I'm sorry!" Emma said as she cried._

_Emma's pleading cries turned into cries of pain as Mr. Thomas's belt hit across Emma's body over and over again. _

"_You worthless brat!" Mr. Thomas yelled as the belt hit across Emma's back. _

_Emma yelled out from the pain. Tears were streaming down her face from the pain of his belt. _

"_You deserve even more than I am giving you, but I am going easy on you." Mr. Thomas said as he brought his belt down on Emma again. _

"_Please stop. I'm sorry." Emma pleaded through her cries. He is right, I am worthless and I deserve this. I punched Reed and disturbed Mr. Thomas. _

"_Maybe you will understand now that you will never amount to anything in this world." Mr. Thomas yelled at Emma as he brought his belt down on Emma once again. "Your parents knew what they were doing when they left you on the side of the highway- they were just throwing away the trash! I would have done the same thing with the likes of you!" Mr. Thomas continued to berate Emma as he hit her with his belt. _

"_Worthless brat." Mr. Thomas sneered as he stopped hitting her and left he room leaving Emma in a heap on the floor. _

_Emma cried and cried from the physical pain and the emotional pain. Emma whispered to herself. "Is it true? Did my parents really know that I was worthless? Is that why they left me? Maybe it's true, I am worthless." _

Emma woke up breathing in raspy breaths as she continued to cry. She looked over to see her father asleep in the chair beside the bed. Emma tried to say "Dad," but nothing came out and her throat burned. She barely had a voice. Emma reaches for him, but couldn't reach him so she reaches over to the bedside table to get the drink he had gotten for her last night, but found it empty. She tries again "Dad," but it is barely audible. Tears continued to come down her face. She is distraught from her nightmare and just needs him to tell her it is alright. She struggles with her covers, trying to get out of the bed to go wake him up. She finally gets out, but didn't realize how weak she was until she stood up. She felt really dizzy, but managed to get to the chair. She knew that normally she would not do this, but she needed him. She kneeled down by the chair because she was so weak and dizzy to shake his shoulder to try to wake him up. She tries to say, "Dad" again, but it is not more than a whisper and is very painful to say.

Charming wakes to see Emma, tear stricken, kneeling at the side of his chair. He goes in panic mode as he wakes up, wondering what was wrong that she woke him up, Emma would never do that unless she absolutely had to. "Emma, what's wrong, honey?" Charming said as he took Emma's face into his hands wiping the tears with his hands.

Emma goes to say something, but it is barely audible and he has to strain his ears to hear her.

"Nightmare…lost voice, Dad." Emma struggled to say as she continued to cry.

"Oh honey." Charming said, as he finally understood what she was saying. He picks Emma up in his arms, cradling her to his chest and walks out to the couch. He didn't want to wake up Snow. "It's okay, baby." Charming said as he sat down on the couch with Emma still in his arms. She cried into his chest and he held her tightly wishing he could take away the pain and fear from her past that kept haunting her in her dreams. "I've got you, baby." Charming whispered and then kissed the top of her head.

Emma couldn't stop crying. She wanted to tell him what Mr. Thomas had done to her and what he had said to her. She wanted her father to know her and what she went through, but not to hurt him. She wanted him to know so that he could tell her that Mr. Thomas had been wrong. That it wasn't true. She wanted to know that she was valuable and wanted because the Thomas family had made her believe that she was worthless and not wanted.

"He hit me…. with his belt…. over and over again." Emma said through raspy breaths, hardly audible. "He told me…my parents thought…I was…worthless…trash." Emma struggled to tell her father through her barely audible voice. "Never amount to anything…. worthless." Emma finished and then cried harder into Charming's chest. "I believed him." Emma added through her tears.

"Oh Emma." Charming's heart was breaking hearing his baby trying so hard to tell him about what this horrible man did to her both physically and emotionally. This man had convinced his baby that she was worthless and that her parents left her because they believed she was worthless as well. "He was wrong, Emma. He was wrong." Charming said through his own tears. "We didn't send you here because we thought your were worthless, we sent you here to save you because we loved you. You were too valuable for us to be selfish when you could have died or been cursed to be a baby your whole life. You were, are too valuable to us. You were loved and wanted, it broke our hearts to have to send you here. We wanted you. We want you now. We love you. I love you, baby." Charming said as tears streamed down his face as he held Emma tightly in his arms.

Emma could feel another wall coming crumbling down as she heard the words she needed to hear from her father. She believed him. She believed that her father wanted her and loved her. That she wasn't worthless. She believed him that Mr. Thomas was wrong. "I love you too, Daddy."

Charming barely heard her, but knew what she said and his heart melted. He kissed the top of her head again and continued just to hold her. She cried for a little while longer, but then seemed to calm down. Charming continued to hold her because he didn't want to let go of her yet. He wanted to cherish this moment he was having with his daughter.

Emma's tears slowed and she relaxed feeling loved, wanted, and safe in her father's arms. She had never felt this way before and she wanted to cherish this moment. She didn't want it to be over yet. Although, she wanted to make this moment last, she was exhausted and feeling poorly. Her throat was burning, she felt weak, and her whole body seemed to ache. She couldn't help it as she fell asleep while her father was holding her.

Charming wasn't sure how long they had sat that way together, but he was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep. He wasn't surprised considering how sick she was and how exhausted she was from all of her nightmares. Charming got up with Emma in his arms. He slowly and gently laid Emma on the couch so that her head was resting on his lap. He got one of the pillows from the chair and put it under Emma's head. Then grabbed the blanket that Snow always kept on the couch and draped it over Emma. He then leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 7:30 and Snow slowly woke feeling a lot more rested than she felt last night, but then realized Emma nor Charming were in room. She panicked and got out of bed as fast as she could. She came out of the room and saw her husband and daughter asleep on the couch. Emma was lying out on the couch with her head on Charming lap. Charming was leaning his head on his right hand and holding on to Emma's hand with his left hand. She quietly walked over to them, not wanting to wake them up. She wondered why they were out here, but she was sure Charming would fill her in later. Snow smiled softly as she looked at her husband and daughter together on the couch. She gently felt Emma's forehead, which was about the same as it was the night before. Snow sighed.

Charming stirred and slowly woke up. "Hey, Snow. What time is it?" Charming whispered.

"7:30. What happen?" Snow whispered.

"Here." Charming whispered as he carefully lifted Emma off his lap so he could stand up and then laid her back down on the pillow as gently as he could. He didn't want to wake her knowing that she needed the sleep and she seemed to be sleeping well at the moment. After Charming did this, Snow repositioned the covers over Emma.

Charming then guided Snow back to the their room to tell her about what happen earlier.

"Emma woke up around 4am from a nightmare. She got out of bed and woke me up. When I woke up, she was kneeling by my chair crying so I asked what was wrong. I could barely hear what she said because she lost her voice, but she told me that she had a nightmare and that she lost her voice. I picked her up and took into the room. She cried for a while then she told me what her nightmare was about it. Oh, Snow she was struggling so hard to tell me even though her voice was practically gone and it sounded like it hurt to talk." Charming said as a couple of tears streamed down his face.

"What did she say?" Snow asked.

"That this Mr. Thomas hit her with his belt over and over again. I guess that this Thomas family convinced her that we left her on the side of the road because we thought she was worthless, a piece of trash. They told her she would never amount to anything and that she was worthless. She said that she believed him." Charming said looking at Snow sadly.

"She believed him?" Snow asked as tears ran down her face as well.

"Yeah, but I told her that he was wrong. I told her that we didn't send her here because we thought she was worthless, but because we wanted to save her. I told her we wanted her and loved her. " Charming replied as he pulled Snow into a hug. "I think she just needed to hear that it wasn't true what Mr. Thomas had said to her. After I told her, she seemed to calm down and ended up falling asleep in my arms. I was too tired to carry her back to bed so I just laid her on the couch. I must have fallen asleep at some point. I just can't believe that those people would make her feel so worthless. She didn't deserve to be hit with a belt like that, nothing she could have done would have deserved that treatment. She was only 7 and all she was doing was defending herself from being bullied. I have half the mind to go find both of those men and tell them exactly how wrong they were and that they messed with the wrong girl! She is my daughter and they shouldn't have laid a finger on her!" Charming finished as he started to head to the door.

"Charming, you can't!" Snow grabbed his arm. "You cross that line and you are gone to us and yourself. Emma wouldn't want that!" Snow said and she could feel him relax under her touch.

"I know. I'm just so angry that they hurt our daughter both physically and mentally." Charming said, defeated.

"I know I am too, but we can't do anything right now, but take care of Emma. It looks like you took care of our baby very well. She is sleeping soundly, what you said must have helped her." Snow said with a sad smile.

Charming nodded and put his arm around Snow as they walked back over to Emma. "Well, I probably should get ready to go in to work." Charming whispered to Snow.

"Oh Charming, don't think you should rest for a while longer? You have hardly gotten any sleep in the last couple of days." Snow said in a worried tone.

"I am fine, Snow." Charming said.

"So that's where she gets it from." Snow said with a smirk.

Charming rolled his eyes and then chuckled. "I'll take Henry to school, he has already missed two days and things are back to normal." Charming stated.

"Yeah, I talked to him yesterday and told him that he had to go to school today." Snow said.

"Ok, well I am going to go get ready." Charming said and gave a quick kiss to Snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming and Henry were about to leave about 20 minutes later. Snow had gotten them some breakfast and Charming some coffee.

They were about to leave when Charming noticed Emma waking up and walked over to her. "Hey sleepyhead." Charming said as he crouched down by the couch and felt her forehead.

"Hey." Emma said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Are you leaving?" Emma said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, I'm taking Henry to school and then I'm going to get some work done at the station." Charming said, not liking disappointing Emma, but there was a lot of work to be done.

Emma nodded.

"How about I come home for lunch and I'll tell you another story?" Charming asked with a grin.

"Could you bring me a hot chocolate?" Emma asked, although you could barely hear her.

"Yes, but you need to try to not use your voice and listen to your mother. Okay?" Charming said firmly, but in a worried tone.

Emma nodded, but gave her father a glare.

Charming chuckled. "Get some rest, sweetie." Charming said and then kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Emma struggled to say.

"Hey, don't use your voice." Charming scolded and then smiled.

"Bye, Mom!" Henry said from the door.

"Bye." Emma said, but got looks from both her mother and her father. _Ah. Another thing for them to bother me about!_

Henry was trying really hard not to laugh, but he pretty much got his mom in trouble.

"Bye, Snow." Charming said as he quickly kissed her goodbye, which got him groans from both Emma and Henry.

Charming rolled his eyes and then chuckled. "Let's go, Henry."

Right after they left, Emma looked at her mom and asked in a very hoarse voice, "Can you put a movie in?"

"Emma! What did your father just ask you to do?" Snow scolded as she gave Emma a disappointed look.

"Rest?" Emma asked knowing exactly what her mother was actually asking, but she couldn't help it. She was naturally stubborn.

"You know what! Don't use your voice, it's only going to make it worse." Snow replied.

"How could it get any worse?" Emma said with a defiant glare.

"You could totally lose it and it can't get any better with you talking. You know, I can call your father and tell him not to bother bringing home that hot chocolate." Snow said with a smirk.

Emma's jaw dropped._ Oh that was low, taking away a sick girl's hot chocolate. _"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would." Snow challenged.

"Ok." Emma said defeated. _This was going to be a long day. _

"Ok. Let me see, you need something to write on to tell me what you need or want. Ah I have just the thing." Snow said as she went towards the closet to find something.

Emma was just staring at her confused at what she was doing when Snow came back with a dry erase board and a pack of dry erase markers. Emma gave her a look that obviously said "seriously."

"I was a school teacher!" Snow said with a laugh at Emma's expression. Snow hands Emma the board and markers. "What movie do you want?"

Emma writes on the board _Lord of The Rings. _

"Lord of the what? What is that?" Snow asked. She had never heard of that movie.

Emma jots down _Very Good Movie, Most Everybody likes it _and shakes her head. Her family knew nothing about movies. She erases the board and writes _Watch it with me? _

Snow smiles. "Of course. Is it in your room?"

Emma nodded and smiled. She loved introducing her family to new movies. Emma closed her eyes to rest while Snow went to get the movie.

Snow got the movie, the thermometer, Emma's medicine, some tea and toast for Emma. Snow brought everything over to Emma on a tray. As she came over, Emma opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the couch. Snow handed her the thermometer and Emma stuck it in her mouth. Her temperature ended up being 102.5 degrees. Emma took her antibiotics and flu medicine. She tried to eat the toast, but mostly just drink the tea. The tea felt good on her throat, but the toast just hurt to try to eat.

Snow put in the movie. "Why don't you lay back down, Emma?" Snow asked hoping that Emma would fall asleep, she needed the rest.

Emma almost responded when Snow pointed to her board. So Emma jots down, _I am fine, was laying down all day yesterday. _

"Ok." Snow said, but then went into her room and brought out a pillow. "Just in case you decide to lie down." Snow said before Emma could protest.

"Did you have any more nightmares last night, after you came out here with your Dad?" Snow asked, curious to see if their talk had helped.

Emma wrote on her board _no_ with a smiley face.

Snow grinned, "Do you think talking with your father helped?"

Emma jotted something down under her first response. _Yes, I think so. _

"Good. Just remember that we love you and you have always been wanted." Snow said with sad smile.

Emma wrote _I know, I love you, Mom. _

"I love you too, Emma." Snow replied with a huge grin. "Now. Let's watch this movie."

Snow settled down on the couch beside Emma and pushed play. After a couple of minutes into the movie, Emma put her head down on Snow shoulder and snuggled up to her. She knew it wouldn't be too long before Emma would be asleep. The flu medicine made her sleepy and she was already tired from being sick.

After another 5 minutes of the movie, Snow looked down to see Emma asleep on her shoulder. She wasn't surprised that it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She was a little confused about what this movie was about, but it was interesting so far. Wizards, hobbits, a ring of some sort. She continued to watch as Emma slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming and Henry were on their way to the school in Charming's truck.

"I wish I didn't have to go to school today." Henry said in a disappointed tone.

"I know, kid, but school's important and it's Friday. One day then you have the weekend." Charming said with a grin.

"I guess that's true." Henry said with small smile. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Probably for a little while. There's a lot of work to be done." Charming replied.

"What about Sunday?" Henry asked. He really wanted to have some family time and he wanted his grandpa to teach him more about sword fighting. Plus he wanted more stories from both of his grandparents and he wouldn't mind if his mom told a story as well!

"I don't know. I probably will try to take Sunday off if it is possible." Charming said with a grin.

"That would be awesome!" Henry said with a huge grin.

Charming chuckled. "Well here we are. See you later, Henry."

"See ya, Gramps!" Henry said as he jumped out of the truck.

There was something about Henry that always made him feel good and made him smile. Henry was so energetic and loving. Henry loved everything about the Enchanted Forest. He wanted to learn how to ride horse, sword fight, and probably even wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow from Snow.

Charming really was tired, but he had a lot to do and if yesterday was any example of what today would be like, there would be lots more to do. It was going to be a long day.

Charming walks into the station, he had stopped and got some breakfast for King George, even though he would rather just let him starve, but he is not that kind of man.

"Breakfast." Charming said putting the bag through the cell and then walked into Emma's office.

"What no chit-chat?" King George snarled.

"I have no deserve to talk to you." Charming said as he turned back to King George.

King George chuckled. "No Emma again. Is something wrong with her, was she outside in the cold too long? It really is a shame, I was looking forward to seeing her."

"It is none of your business where Emma is or isn't." Charming said in a low, threatening voice.

"I don't know if you know it, but your daughter is a fine-looking woman. Blonde hair, beautiful curves, and lots of spunk just how I like my women." King George sneered.

Charming was over to the cell in a matter of seconds unlocking the door and dragging King George out. He punched King George a couple of times before he realized that King George passed out. He dragged him back into the cell and locked the door.

He walked in to Emma's office and slammed the door. He knows he shouldn't have lost his temper, but he wouldn't stand for that. He took the next little while to try to calm down while doing one of the files. Before he could even finish the file, the phone was ringing and he had to go check on a car that was double-parked in front of the drug store. "Here we go again…" Charming said to nobody, but himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 10 o'clock and Snow and Emma were still on the couch watching The Lord of the Rings. Well, Snow was watching it and Emma was still sleeping on her shoulder.

Snow's phone rang and Snow quickly picked it up so that Emma wouldn't wake. "Hello." Snow answered, not sure who it was because she answered it so quickly.

"_Hey, Snow." Charming said tiredly. _

"Oh. Hi Charming." Snow said.

"_How's Emma?" Charming asked in a worried tone. _

"She is doing good. She is sleeping now. We were watching one of her movies and she fell asleep." Snow said quietly.

_Charming chuckled. "What movie?" _

"Lord of the Rings? I think. It actually is pretty good, but I am a little confused at what's going on."

_Charming chuckles again. "Has she had any more nightmares?" Charming asked. _

"No, she hasn't. She hasn't vomited either." Snow answered.

"_That's good. How's her voice?' Charming asked_

"I am not sure. I have made her write on a dry erase board instead of talking. I had to threatened her to stop talking." Snow said quietly.

"_What did you threaten her with?" Charming said through a chuckle. _

"The hot chocolate you are suppose to bring her. It worked." Snow replied.

"_Smart. Speaking of that. Why don't I bring food from Granny's for lunch?" Charming said. _

"I think that's a great idea!" Snow said quietly. "Is it busy today?"

"_Yeah, it is. I started to do one of the files, but never got to finish it because I got a call. Every since then I have been do little things here and there. I am just getting back to the station, hopefully I'll be able to get a little more done." _

"What about King George? Has he been bothering you?" Snow asked.

"_Nothing I can't handle." Charming said in a deep voice. _

Emma started to stir from her mother talking on the phone.

"Okay." Snow said quietly, seeing that Emma was waking up, but hoping that she would just go back to sleep.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Emma said in a tired, raspy voice.

"Emma. don't talk, use the dry erase board." Snow chided.

_Charming chuckled as he heard Snow yell at Emma. _

"Seriously? Still?" Emma complained.

"Yes. Your voice isn't any better so no more talking. Use the white board." Snow said sternly.

"Well it obviously hasn't help so why should I even try." Emma argued, but it was barely above a whisper.

"_Let me talk to her, Snow." Charming said through the phone. _

"Okay." Snow said and then handed the phone to Emma. "Your father wants to talk to you." Snow said with a smirk.

_Oh. This isn't good. _Emma thinks as she cringes when she takes the phone.

"_Emma? Listen to your mother. No more talking or else." Charming threatened. _

"Or else what?" Emma said unconvinced.

"_No hot chocolate." Charming said sternly. _

"Ah not you too." Emma complained, thinking that he had no idea that Snow had used the same threat. "Ok."

"_Good girl. I'll see you for lunch." Charming said with a chuckle. _

Emma handed the phone back to Snow, but then she felt sick again. She gave Snow a look and then bolted towards the bathroom.

"Uh oh." Snow said.

"_What? What's wrong?" Charming asked. _

"Emma's going to be sick again. I'll have to let you go. See you later." Snow said quickly as she started to follow Emma.

"_Ok. Go take care of her. I'll see you later." Charming said._

"Ok, Bye!" Snow said and then hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma, let's get you back to the couch." Snow said as she led Emma from the kitchen table, where she had been drinking some 7up, to the couch. "Why don't you lie down this time?" Snow said as she put the pillow on one side of the couch.

Although, Emma didn't want to give in, it sounded good to lie down. So Emma laid down and Snow draped the blanket over her.

Snow sat down on the chair next to the couch and rewinds the movie a little. After a few minutes of watching the movie, Snow looks over to Emma who is already asleep. She turns the volume down on the TV and then continues to watch the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming was able to get a little more done at the station and he avoided King George as much as possible. His hand was still hurting from his early interaction with him. About 5 minutes ago he called in an order to Granny's for lunch and was just now getting ready to leave to pick it up.

Charming picks up the food from Granny's and heads home to Snow and Emma. Juggling the tray of hot chocolate and bags of food, Charming manages to open the apartment door and walk inside. He finds Emma asleep on couch and his wife asleep in the chair. The movie's credits were rolling, but he doubted that Emma had actually watched most of the women. And from the looks of it, Snow must not have seen at least the ending. Charming chuckles as he sets the food down on the coffee table. He walks over and feels Emma's forehead. It was still hot, but she seemed to be sleeping well.

He looks over to Snow and chuckles. Charming leans over and kisses Snow.

"Charming, what are you doing?" Snow said curiously.

"Waking you up with a kiss, of course." Charming said as he kissed her again pulling her up with him.

Snow chuckles "I knew there was a reason I named you Charming." Snow grinned and then kissed him again, but then they hear a groan coming from the couch.

They look over to see Emma who had sat up and she was scribbling something on her board. She turns it to them with a disgusted look on her face. _GROSS. _

Charming and Snow can't help, but to laugh at the whole situation.

Emma scowls at them and writes on her board again. _Not Funny. _

"Actually is, but let's eat. Are you hungry?" Charming asked through a chuckle.

_A little. _Emma wrote on her board. She was a little hungry, but a little afraid that it would end up just coming back up in a little bit like everything was lately.

Charming sat on the couch beside Emma and handed her a grilled cheese sandwich and her hot chocolate. He chuckled as Emma went straight for the hot chocolate.

Snow sat back down in the chair and found her food along with a hot chocolate as well. The only person that didn't get a hot chocolate this time was Charming, who got coffee instead because he needed the caffeine.

They were all eating when Emma put down her stuff and grabbed her board and marker to write something down. Snow and Charming exchanged a confused expression. She wrote, _What happened to your hand, Dad? _

"Charming! What happen?" Snow asked as she saw his hand as well.

"It's nothing. I just had to set someone straight today." Charming said in a deep voice.

Emma scribbled again on her board. _Who?_

Charming debated telling them who it was, just because he didn't want to tell either Snow or Emma what King George had said about Emma. But he didn't necessarily want to lie to them either. "King George."

"Charming! What was he doing?" Snow asked knowing what King George was like.

"He was just being his normal self trying to get me to blow up at him. It's alright though, I took care of it." Charming said not giving the details of what he said.

"That man. You better soak your hand while you are here. I'll go get some water." Snow got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Snow, we can do that later. Come back and eat." Charming said, but she was already gone and he noticed Emma writing something again.

_Thanks for distracting her from me! _Emma wrote and then gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh I see how it is. You know two can play that game." Charming said with his own mischievous grin.

_You won't. _

"Hey, Snow!" Charming started, but Emma elbowed him in the ribs, but he yelled again. "Snow!"

Emma clamped her hand for his mouth, but then Charming chuckled as he playful grabbed both her arms so that she couldn't do anything and that's when they started to wrestle because sick or not, Emma couldn't resist a fight.

"Emma! Charming! Stop you are going to hurt each other!" Snow said worried for Emma, but it looked like they were having fun.

At that moment, Charming had Emma pinned to the couch. It might have been a little different if Emma had more energy. "Truce?" Charming asked with another mischievous grin.

"Truce." Emma said in a raspy voice and then she smiled.

Charming helped her sit back up and then looked up to Snow who was giving them both a disapproving look, but she had a sparkle in her eye that meant she wasn't really mad so Charming gave her his most 'charming' smile.

"Soak your hand." Snow said firmly to Charming, noticing his attempt at charmin' his way out of the situation. She noticed Emma smiling, "And no more talking!" Snow said to Emma, but then couldn't hold back her grin.

They all went back to eating their food. Emma tried to eat her grilled cheese, but she could only eat a few more bites before she started feeling a bit queasy so she stopped and just drank the hot chocolate. It was fun wrestling her father, but it took a lot of her energy away from her. After she finished her hot chocolate, she put down her cup and put her head back down on her pillow that was on the armrest of the couch.

Charming put the blanket that had fallen to the ground, over Emma. "Tired?" he asked softly.

Emma nodded her head.

"Do you want a story?" Charming asked as he rubbed her back.

Emma nodded again. Of course she wanted a story. She wasn't sure if she would hear the whole thing, but she would try to stay awake as much as possible.

"Ok, well this was when I was 4 years old. It was my mom's birthday and I wanted to do something special for her. So I woke up really early so that I could make her breakfast. I knew that she loved pancakes so I decided that pancakes were what she would have for breakfast! It was just a shame that I really didn't know how to make pancakes, let alone anything, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. So I got out everything I figured was in pancakes. Like flour, sugar, eggs, and whatever I thought was good, but if I didn't like it, it didn't go in. I think I might have put in like 10 eggs with most of the shells included with a bunch of flour and a bunch of sugar. Everything is good with sugar right? Anyway, so I was trying really hard to be quiet, but in reality I was making a lot of noise, which happen to wake up my mother. She found me covered in flour and sugar standing on top of a chair at the table with a big bowl overflowing on a table covered in flour and everything else I brought out to make my pancakes for my mom." Charming said with a smile at the memory.

"Did you end up eating pancakes?" Snow asked completely adoring his story of his 4-year-old self.

"She made me some pancakes after I explained that I was making her pancakes for her birthday. She ended up teaching me how to make pancakes. She really did like pancakes." Charming said with a sad smile at the memory of his mother.

Charming looked over to Emma who was so close to falling asleep, but she had a smile on her face.

"Pancakes? Huh." Emma said tiredly with a smile, having an idea for another day.

"Yes, pancakes." Charming said as he wondered what she was thinking, but then saw her close her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, honey."

**Please Review!**

**P.S. Who thinks we need some stories from Snow or even Emma? **


	27. What Mothers Do

**Title: Love is Strength**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Warning: K+ (Mentions some violence/kidnapping)**

**Author's Note: Chapter 27! Sorry it has been a while, I started school again and life just got busier again! I hope you like this chapter! It is mostly concentrated on Snow and Emma. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! :) **

**What Mothers Do**

After Charming left for work, Snow couldn't sit still anymore so she started cleaning as Emma slept on the couch. She was worried about Emma. Her voice hadn't seem to get any better since the morning and she was wondering if she should call Dr. Whale about it. Emma's fever still hadn't gone down much, which was also worrisome to her. Snow was thinking that the next time Emma woke up, she would get her back into bed. It would be more comfortable there and it would be warmer as well. Knowing Emma, it would be a struggle to get her to go back to bed, but Snow thought it would be the best.

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Snow was washing the dishes when her phone vibrates on the counter. She quickly dries her hands and picks it up to see that it is a text message from Emma. Snow looks over to a sleeping Emma and knows that Emma definitely did not text her. _Henry_. Sometimes he takes his mother's phone with him. Snow smiles and reads the text message.

_Hey, is it all right if I go to Hansel and Gretel's after school? Gramps could pick me up later! – Henry _

The school teacher in Snow was disappointed in Henry for texting in class, but the Grandma in her was glad to hear from him.

_ Henry, are you in class right now? – Grandma_

Snow chuckles as she sends the message and a moment later gets one back from Henry.

_Sorry, Grams :) Can I go? - Henry_

_Yes, but no more texting in class! Your grandfather will come pick you up later. Just send him a text when you are ready to come home! – Grandma_

_ Ok, thanks! Love you, Grams! -Henry_

_Love you too, sweetie! – Grandma_

Henry has always made her smile even when she was cursed. She always had a soft spot in her heart for him even before she realized that he was her grandson. She loved her family even if they were a family with a daughter the same age as her parents, plus they were parents that were also grandparents at the age of 30. It was her family and she loved them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma slowly woke up feeling a little uncomfortable from sleeping on the couch. _Oh no, not again, I am going to be sick again. When is this going to be over? _Emma got up a little faster than she should have and had to sit back down from getting dizzy. She notices that Snow is texting someone, but doesn't want to admit to her mother that she needs help so she gets up by herself. She slowly makes her way over to the bathroom, trying really hard not to throw up on the floor.

Snow looks up from texting Charming that Henry would be texting him from Emma's phone when he wanted to picked up, to see Emma looking really sick. Snow drops her phone on the counter and rushes over to Emma. "Emma, you should have let me know you needed help." Snow said as she put her arm around Emma's waist.

"I'm fine." Emma said as she concentrated on getting to the bathroom, but leaned on her mother. She wants to believe she doesn't need anyone's help, but if Snow hadn't come over to her, she might have been on the floor by now. Although, Emma wouldn't openly admit it, she wanted her mom to be with her when she was sick as well. Something about Snow taking care of her was so comforting to Emma. She could tell that Snow was truly concerned for her and that it was something that wasn't an inconvenience to her. Snow wanted to help her because she loved her and wanted her to be better.

"I can see that." Snow said in a frustrated, yet slightly amused tone. Emma was so stubborn just like Charming and her herself.

Emma finished vomiting and Snow took care of her by getting her a drink.

"Emma, I think you would be more comfortable in bed." Snow said as she helped Emma out of the bathroom.

"I'm still resting if I am on the couch." Emma grumbled through her hoarse voice.

"I know, but it would be better if you were in bed." Snow replied.

"But, I like being on the couch, I don't feel like I'm as sick." Emma said.

"Ah so you admit to being sick." Snow chuckles softly. "If you get in bed for a couple of hours, when your father gets back I'll let you be on the couch for a little bit. Deal?"

"Okay." Emma figured that was the best she would get. The bed actually sounded better than the couch anyway. The couch was only better because she got to be with her family more.

Snow settled Emma in bed and had her take more flu medication.

"Thank you." Emma said quietly.

"For what?" Snow asked with a confused expression. Emma had said that out of the blue and it had caught her off guard.

"For taking care of me." Emma said avoiding her mom's eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for it. I love being able to take care of you. You are my daughter and that's what mother's do." Snow said with a sweet smile as she touched Emma's face.

"I have never had anyone take care of me like this. A majority of my foster mothers would act like it was such a burden for them to take care of me. Normally, I had to just take care of myself. Most of the times I wouldn't even let them know I was sick because they would get annoyed with me. I normally ended up alone in my room with some saltine crackers and sprite. So thank you for taking care of me." Emma finished as she looked up at her mom.

"You are welcome." Snow said with a sad smile at what her daughter just told her. She was glad that Emma was able to share that detail of her past with her. She was also glad that she was able to show her how she should have been treated.

Emma looked a little uncomfortable after everything she shared. "Now, no more talking. You voice is still very hoarse. I'll get your dry erase board and marker." Snow said firmly, as she turned to go get them.

"Seriously? It's fine." Emma said in an annoyed tone as Snow walked away.

A moment later, Snow came back with the dry erase board and marker. She put them on the bedside table for Emma to be able to use. "Use the board instead of your voice."

Emma rolled her eyes, but was feeling worse and really wanted to sleep so she didn't fight her mother's wishes.

Snow could tell that Emma was worn out and feeling poorly. "Now, you need to sleep." Snow said softly as she gently felt Emma's forehead.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, but grabbed her mother's hand. She wasn't feeling very great and a part of her wanted Snow, her mother, to stay by her side.

Snow squeezed Emma's hand and sat down on the side of the bed. If her daughter wanted her to stay with her, she would stay with her. She would do anything for her daughter. She also didn't want to leave her because it seemed like she might be taking a turn for the worse.

Just when Snow thought Emma had fallen asleep, Emma asked. "Do you think you could tell me a story?"

Snow smiled. "I would love to, Emma. Is there anything you want to hear?"

"How it was like growing up as a princess." Emma said with a sheepish grin. She was curious to know what it would have been like to grow up as princess and what kind of princess her mother was growing up.

"Okay. When I was younger, I liked being a princess, but I also liked the forest. I wanted the best of both worlds, but being a princess came with a price. I couldn't just going around wherever I wanted because it could be dangerous, but that didn't stop me from trying to escape the guards and escape to the forest for awhile every once in awhile. When I was almost eight, I started to sneak out to the forest and practice shooting my arrows. It was always so peaceful and quiet. I loved it out there, but my father and mother eventually found out what I had been doing when they couldn't find me one day when I was 9. I had meet a friend in the forest couple months back. I had become great friends with him, his name was Jack." Snow paused as she remembered her childhood friend.

"Wait, like Jack and Jill?" Emma said with a grin.

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, he taught me a lot about the woods and normally we just had a lot of fun together. That day we had went to a little pond that wasn't too far away to skip stones. I ended up accidentally slipping in and he laughed at me so I pulled him in as well. We were having such a fun time that I lost track of time. My parents had already put out a search party for me. I ran as fast as I could back to the castle, but not before my father's men found me. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Jack for quite awhile. Which I didn't, my parents were not very thrilled to hear that I had been sneaking out for last two years, and more recently sneaking out to see a boy. It wasn't very princess-like and they didn't approve. I was grounded to the castle for the longest time, when I was finally able to go out of the castle, I got permission to go see Jack, but for some reason I never found him. I never saw him again. I never did regret sneaking out to the forest or sneaking out to see him. I guess it wasn't very princess-like, but I tended to stretch some of the expectations of a princess, especially when I was a bandit." Snow said.

Emma smiled, but looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Now, it's time for you to get some sleep, honey." Snow said with a grin. Emma closed her eyes and squeezed her mother's hand.

After a couple of minutes, Emma's grip on her mother's hand weakened and Snow knew that Emma had fallen asleep. She let go of her hand to go to the other side of the bed so that she could lie by her daughter. She took her hand again and just watched over her as she slept.

Snow thought about Emma and wondered what kind of princess she would have been. She probably would have been one that wouldn't have been very princess-like at all. She couldn't see Emma wanting to dress up for balls or anything. She was sure that Charming and her would have had their hands full with Emma. Snow chuckled to herself thinking of all the trouble that little Emma could have gotten herself into with her stubbornness and independence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Off and on for the rest of the afternoon, Emma did indeed take a turn for the worse and Snow stayed by her side taking care of her the best she could. Emma was delirious with her fever and Snow was getting really concerned about her daughter.

Emma was sleeping very restlessly as Snow was putting a cold compress to her forehead hoping to bring down her fever. Snow was debating whether she should call Charming about how Emma was. She didn't want to put more stress on him, but he probably would want to know how their daughter was doing. Snow decides to call him and see how the day has gone then decide whether to tell him or not.

Snow goes into the kitchen and picks up her phone.

_Hello? Charming answered the phone. _

"Hey Charming." Snow said sounding a little tired.

"_Snow, is everything alright?" Charming said picking up on his wife's tone of voice. _

"Yeah." Snow said.

"_You know you are a terrible liar, right?" Charming said softly. "What's wrong? You seem worn out." _

Snow chuckled. "I can't keep anything from you can I? Emma seems to have taken a turn for the worse. She has been delirious with fever for most of the afternoon and has been vomiting again. I've been trying to get her fever down with a cool compress, but it doesn't seem to be working. She will be fine, but I'm still worried." Snow explained.

"_I'm coming home." Charming decided. He could tell that Snow needed him at least for support and he didn't like that Emma was doing worse again. He couldn't stay at work knowing that his daughter was feeling so poorly. _

"Charming, it's okay. If you need to stay, we will be fine." Snow said not wanting him to be worried.

"_I have done enough for today. Anyway, I can't stay here knowing that Emma is doing worse. Is there anything you want me to bring home?" Charming asked. _

"I don't think so. Has Henry texted you yet?" Snow asked remembering that Henry was at Hansel and Gretel's house.

"_Yeah. He asked if he could stay the night. I said it would be fine." Charming answered. _

"That might be better anyway." Snow said.

"_Yeah, I think so too. I am going to close up here and then be on my way home." Charming informed Snow. _

"Okay. See you soon." Snow said in a tired voice.

"_Okay. Bye Snow." Charming replied._

"Bye, Charming." Snow said as she hung up the phone.

She wasn't going to lie, she was glad Charming was coming home. He was her rock and she needed him to be with her. Snow went back to Emma, just as Emma started to move her head back and forth murmuring something unintelligible. She had been doing that throughout the afternoon. She wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare or if it was just because she was feverish. It made Snow feel uneasy knowing that her daughter was feeling so terrible. She doesn't even think Emma is really aware of what is going on, but she still doesn't like her baby being so sick.

"It's okay, Emma. Mommy is going to get you better." Snow said softly as she kissed Emma's feverish forehead.

Snow takes the bowl of water that had turned warm back to the kitchen to get fresh, cold water. She went back over to Emma with the new water and got another cold compress ready and wiped Emma's face and forehead. She only had the sheet on Emma now because she was sweating from the fever. She was sure that her temperature had gone up since the last time she checked it. Snow was a little worried about what she would find when she took Emma's temperature, but she needed to know what it was.

Snow went and got the thermometer. She tried her best to wake up Emma, but could tell that she was not fully aware of what was going on. Snow was able to get her to put the thermometer in her mouth, but then Emma fell back asleep as they waited for the device to beep.

The thermometer beeped and Snow took it out of Emma's mouth since Emma was asleep again. She read it and gasped. "Oh Emma, 103.5."

**Please Review! **


End file.
